The Difference Between Siblings and Step Siblings
by Angel1039
Summary: Two years later and the McDonaldVenturis are finally a family. But now its senior year for Casey and Derek. Things will change and everything will get turned around. Unfortunate events for the family bring Derek and Casey closer than anyone ever expected.
1. Introduction

**A/N: So yeah, I am bored and I have this random idea for this story. I actually have a plot for it too! I am so proud of myself. If I don't get much response to it, I will deleate it, because I have someone stealing my stories as it is. So let me know what you think of it so far. It would mean alot. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!! **

* * *

Chapter One

Casey woke early on a monday morning. It was to be her first day back to school, after Spring Break, of her senior year. and she wanted to get in the shower first, so she would actually have warm water. She yawned and shut off her alarm, mentally cursing morning. Although she would never admit it, the Venturi's had indeed rubbed off on her. What do you expect though? She had lived with them for over three years. Everyone had changed significantly over those three years. Casey for example was, not only no longer fourteen, but seventeen, semi popular. Thanks to, for the most part, Derek. Who had changed as well as the rest of the family. Maybe not as much, but still some.

Derek was now eighteen, who had been fifteen when the move happened. He was captian of his hockey team and had a full scholarship for it as well. His change had taken place in junior year. His role as big brother had come into play. This was when Casey was first breaking out of her grade-grubbing, klutzilla self. Guys had taken notice to her once she talked to more people besides Emily and wore clothes that normal high school girls wore. Step in the over protective step-brother. Sure they weren't the closest people ever and sure he was an ass, but after living with her for three years, he felt it was his right to watch over her, just like Marti and Lizzie.

Edwin was now fourteen. He was starting high school next year, the same year as Lizzie. He had just turned fourteen a couple months ago, but not early enough to have him in a grade higher than her. He had, thankfully, passed though his love for gas stage two years ago. He still held the honor of being a Venturi-Player, but always made sure no guys looked towards Lizzie. In anyway.

Lizzie was now thirteen, and had thankfully not taken Casey's route. She, of course, maintained good grades, but she did not work obsessivly hard for them. She was on her junior high's soccer team and was fully ready to take it on in highschool. Over the years, she grew out of her tomboy stage and developed a more fenimine side. Although her love for sports still remained a major priority in her life.

Little Marti was no longer six, but was now ten. She had just turned ten the previous week, happily leaving the single digits behind. She had grown out of her make-believe stage when 'Daphne' packed her bags and left the previous year. She probably had the best influences from her older sibilings. From Derek she was outgoing and popular. From Casey was studious, but not to the same extreme. She was also very loyal, and terrible at lying. From Edwin she was charismatic and very creative. From Lizzie she had recieven her sports talents and ability to read people with seconds of meeting them.

Although the five sibilings weren't the closet, okay so only Derek and Casey weren't close, they developed a sort of bond. They all had their share of tragiedies over the past three and a half years. Two years ago, George's ex-wife had passed, leaving the Venturi children upset for a few weeks. Barley four months later, Nora's ex-husband remarried and disappered, leaving Casey and Lizzie upset. Amoung many other tragides, the two families forced together, grew stronger as they became one family.

Casey heard movement in the room next to hers. That meant that Derek was either _very_ roughly sleeping or he was indeed awake as well. She quickly opened her door and ran to the hall closet to grab a towel. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, just as his bedroom door opened. She walked to the bathroom door to shut it. She saw him and smiled triumphantly, before shutting and making her way over to the shower. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the hot shower. The hot water hit her body, slowly turning her tan skin slightly red. She let the water relax her muscles and she felt her self getting lost in the steam a bit. She picked up the shampoo bottle and began to wash her hair. Just as she began to wash her body, while the conditioner was soaking in her hair, she heard the bathroom door open and close.

"The bathroom is in use!" She shouted over the shower water and the sink water.

"Poor you." Came the voice of Derek. She then heard the sound of him brushing his teeth. She let out a groan.

"Der-ek!" She yelled out frustrated. She recieved no responce, but him spitting out the toothpaste. She rinsed off her body and proceeded to rinse out her hair. She shut off the shower water and stuck her hand out of the curtian to grab her towel. She heard Derek still by the sink. From the sound of it, he was now shaving. "Do you have any respect for privacy?" She said as she wrapped the towel around herself, not bothering to dry off. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke.

"No." He said, before continuing to shave. She let out another groan and made sure the towel was securly wrapped around her before opening the shower curtain. She saw Derek standing by the sink in his pajama pants, no shirt, and shaving. She climbed out of the shower and walked over to the sink. She really didn't care that she was only in a towel, after all he was her step-brother, and its not like she wasn't wearing anything. He was different than Edwin though. Edwin once caught Casey in a towel and took off to his room. Derek, however, didn't seemed to be bothered by her standing next to him. She pushed him over a bit, her skin connecting with his. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out her toothbush. She grabbed the toothpaste Derek left out and proceed to brush her teeth.

"Do you mind?" She said, trying to push him over again.

"I was here first." He said simply, but after a few moments.

"Actually I was in here first. Remember, I was in the shower." She said pointing her thumb over he shoulder at the shower. Derek mumbled something that she didn't catch, but before she could ask, he spoke again.

"I was at the sink first." He said, continuing to shave, although he was almost done.

Derek walked into the bathroom, knowing very well that Casey was in shower. She yelled at him and he made a simple reply before brushing his teeth. She heard her groan and whine his name. He would have made a smart ass comment there, had he not been brushing his teeth. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he went on to shaving. He heard the shower water shut off and saw her grab for the towel.

_"Is she seriously going to get out of the shower with me in here?"_ He asked himself as she pulled her hand and towel back inside the curtain. She had definatly become more outgoing since she started to date Jake, around this time last year.

"Do you have any respect for privacy?" She asked, and he just replied with a simple no. He heard her groan again and open the curtain a few moments later. He saw her walked out of the shower through the mirror. She walked over to him and he expected her to yell at him, but instead she pushed him out of the way a bit. Her bare, wet skin hit his chest, but he chose to ignore it. There was something that made her different from the other two. Marti was his full sister, and he obviously saw her no other way. Lizzie, although she was a step, he saw her just as much like a sister as Marti. However with Casey it was different. He could not see her as a sister, although he experianced no emotional feelings towards her. He didn't see her as he saw other girls, he just saw her a a girl, who happened to live in the same house as him. Heck, he realised that she was related to the others, but he never felt that she was related to him.

"Do you mind?" She said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I was here first." He said, although it wasn't completely true.

"Actually I was here first. Remember I was in the shower." She said, gesturing towards the shower.

"How could I forget." He mumbled, before mentally cursing himself for saying it out loud. He quickly spoke again before she could ask him about it. "I was at the sink first." He replied cooly. She let out another groan, followed by his name.

"Der-ek!" She shouted, expressing both syllables in his name.

"You should stop that. People might think your having sexual thoughts about me." He said, smirking. She nearly choked on her toothpaste.

"That is so wrong." She managed to get out through the toothpaste. He finshed shaving before rinsing off his face. He took out his hair gel and looked into the mirror. He noticed that Casey was now standing by the toilet, applying lotion to her legs. The towel rised up her leg a bit as she applied the lotion to the lower part of her leg. It showed her bare, tan, upper thighs. He cursed himself, before grabbing his hair gel and leaving the bathroom. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Get a grip Venturi!" He yelled to himself. _"What makes her so goddamn different! She is just as much my sister as Lizzie is."_ He thought about it over and over in his head and he threw some clothes on his bed. He heard her bedroom door shut and quickly took the chance to finish up in the bathroom.

* * *

Preview of Chapter two

_"I saw Jason getting pretty comfortable around you." He said looking at Casey._

_"What?" She replied, not sure what he meant. They were almost to the classroom door when he spoke again._

_"You are my girlfriend. Thats means you are off limit to other guys." He said angerly._

_"We were just talking." She said, placing a hand on her hip._


	2. School and stuff

**A/n: I love how this story is going and I like the responses I got for it. I hope ot get a lot more reponses for the chapter. I would have updated sooner, but I wanted to wait for the mail alerts to work again. It was bothering because for several day I was not getting news on any updates. I was going crazy trying to see if people updated! Any ways here is the second chapter! READ and REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

_"Get a grip Venturi!" He yelled to himself. "What makes her so goddamn different! She is just as much my sister as Lizzie is." He thought about it over and over in his head and he threw some clothes on his bed. He heard her bedroom door shut and quickly took the chance to finish up in the bathroom._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Whoa! What do you think your wearing!" Derek yelled as he walked out of the bathroom. Casey was just walking out of her room in the outfit she chose for the day. She had on a jean mini skirt, a white, low cut tank top and white flip flops. Her hair was down and straightened and her make up was, as always, conservative.

"Um, clothes." She said before trying to make her way to the stairs.

"No way. Would I let Lizzie or Marti out of the house like that. No. What makes you think I would let you out like that?" He said to her and she just crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh.

"Thats cute Derek. You wait until I can take care of myself to be overprotective. How sweet." She said before pushing past him. She walked down the stairs. The house was rather quiet. Nora and George started work a lot more early now, seeing as the kids could now get themselves off to school. He returned to his room and quickly got dressed. Just as he was leaving his room again, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti rushed downstairs for breakfest. He watched as his three younger sibilings rushed down the stairs, yet doing it rather tiredly. He then followed them downstairs to quickly eat breakfast. Now that Nora and George were at work earlier, it was his job to drive the other kids to school, before bringing him and Casey to school.

Casey sat in the car with Derek as they made their way to their school. They already dropt off the other kids, so now it was on to the high school. Casey was still wearing what she had been earlier, Derek failing to get her to change. She smirked to herself as she thought about how she won it so easily. They pulled into the student parking lot and Derek parked the car. Casey grabbed her purse and shut her door. She began to walk away when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see, who else, but Jake. She smiled as her boyfriend walked over to her. He was about the same size and build as Derek, especially because they were both on the hockey team. He had blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. His skin was a little more tan than Derek's, though. His blonde hair was short and usually spiked in different directions. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave him a light peck on the lips. He then took her hand and led her towards the school. Derek and Sam caught up with the two of them. Casey just smiled and pretended to know what they were talking about. She managed to slip out of Jake's grip when she saw Emily and Justine. She walked over to them and Justine quickly got into a story about her spring break.

"Can you believe that?" Justine said, finishing her story. Casey laughed and shook her head, even though she hadn't been fully paying attention. Casey felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She found Jason standing behind her. The three girls said hi to him.

"So where are the boy toys?" Jason asked. Everyone knew that Casey was dating Jake, Justine was dating Sam and Emily was dating Alex.

"Talking about hockey and stuff." Justine said waving her hand. They continued to talk, Jason resting his arms on Casey and Justine's shoulders. About five minutes later the bell rang and Jake came over to lead Casey to her class. He took her books and they walked in the direction of the history hall way.

"I saw Jason getting pretty comfortable around you." He said looking at Casey.

"What?" She replied, not sure what he meant. They were almost to the classroom door when he spoke again.

"You are my girlfriend. Thats means you are off limit to other guys." He said angerly.

"We were just talking." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm sure that all it was." He replied sarcastically. He then kissed her roughly before handing her books to her and making his way to his class. Casey just rolled her eyes and walked into class, taking a seat by Robyn.

"Jake seems to be a bit over protective if you ask me." Robyn whispered to Casey. Casey shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"He is a bit different than Sam. He let me talk to anyone." She whispered back.

"Ms. MacDonald. Ms. Lewis. Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" The teacher asked the two girls. They both shook their heads and returned to their notes.

The week was finally over, and it was now saturday night. The house was thankfully quiet, seeing as the teenagers were all out. Lizzie was on a date at the movies, as well as Edwin. It was a double date of sorts, seeing as the people they were dating were fraternal twins. Derek was on a date with some new girl at school and Casey was out with Jake. They had been offically dating for a year and he said he had the perfect plans for the evening. Nora and George decided that there was no point in making dinner, since it was only the three of them, so they took Marti out to eat and for ice cream.

Casey sat at an itailian resturant with Jake. She smiled as she sat across from him, while he was holding her hands. They just finished eating and were waiting for the bill.

"Can you believe its been a year already." Casey said a bit dreamily. Jake just smiled and nodded and the waiter came over with the check. He quickly paid and they left moments later. The sun was barley beginning to set once they got back to Casey's house. They had the house to themselves and Jake said he had a movie that he wanted her to see.

By the time they were half way through the movie, Casey began to fidget a bit. She was still in her dress from the dinner, and it was rather uncomfortable to lay on the couch in.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change. I will be back down in like two minutes." She said before standing and making her way up to her room to change into a pair of jeans or something. She walked into her room and began searching threw her drawers for a pair of jean and a t-shirt. She threw both articles of clothing on her bed just as the door began to open.

* * *

Chapter three

_"Your phone was ringing downstairs in the living room." Derek said to her and tossed her cell phone on the bed. He walked away, leaving her door open and her light on. She had on missed call and one new voice mail. She checked her missed call first and noticed it was Jake. He had called at eleven, almost an hour after he left. She immediatly sat up as she became worried. She began to wonder if he was okay as she dialed her voicemail._


	3. Jake

**A/n: I have updated. It is amazing isn't it. Now if I could only update my other stories, it would be better! Here is chapter three... ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm gonna go upstairs and change. I will be back down in like two minutes." She said before standing and making her way up to her room to change into a pair of jeans or something. She walked into her room and began searching threw her drawers for a pair of jean and a t-shirt. She threw both articles of clothing on her bed just as the door began to open._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Casey turned around as the door opened and saw Jake. He was smiling at her and she smiled back. She let out a light laugh and then finally spoke first.

"I said I was only gonna be gone for about two minutes." She said with a light chuckle. He just smiled and walked over to her, placing his lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss before she returned it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and found a way to slip his tounge into her mouth. She accepted it and continued the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.

After about five minutes, Jake's legs must have tired because he led her to the bed. Her knees hit the matress, causing them to buckle and for her to collapse on the bed. He propped himself up on his arms, not breaking the kiss. He adjusted them so that they were both fully on the bed.

After about another five minutes, he slipped his hand under her shirt a little bit, lightly rubbing her stomache before making his way up to her chest. He lightly rubbed her left breast before slipping his hand out of her shirt and breaking the kiss for a moment. He lifted up a bit and removed her shirt. Before she could respond, his lips crashed into hers again. He quickly returned his tounge inside her mouth, causing her to moan and arch her back. He took the chance, and moved his hand under her back, unsnapping her bra. He removed it without a problem. Casey moved a bit, breaking the kiss.

"Jake, my." She began before his lips captured hers. Sure they had gone this far before, even a little further. The problem was she didn't know when someone would be home and she didn't want him to think she was going to go all the way. She felt that everytime they did their little 'activites', she was leading him on. She wasn't ready to go all the way. It just didn't feel right to her. However, she put that thought out of her mind and returned the kiss. His right hand found it way back to her left breast. His lips left hers and he slowly began to kiss his way down her neck, receiving slight moans that escaped from Casey's lips.

Another ten minutes later, Jake's hand began to go for Casey's pants. Again, she was about to speak, when his lips captured her. He unbottonened her pants and slowly began to slid them off before removing his shirt. He then began to remove his pants and that's when Casey realised he tended to go all the way.

"Jake. I'm not sure about this." She said weakly. He removed his pants and placed light kisses on her neck and chest.

"Why not, Case?" He said as he continued to kiss her neck line.

"It doesn't feel right." She said, again very weakly. Then again, it could of been because of the kisses he was leaving on her neck and chest. He pulled away.

"Case. We have been dating for a year. Today is a special day and I have never pushed you." He said, slightly hurt.

"I know you haven't. But." She began, before he stopped her.

"I love you Case." He said just as he continued to kiss her neckline.

"I love you, too, but." She began, yet again weakly.

"What? I love you and you love me. What is so wrong with that? Its no big deal Case." He said, sounding, yet again, slighty hurt.

"Yes it is Jake. To me it is." She said truthfully. "It just doesn't feel right." She said trying to move a bit. He ignored her last comment and continued to kiss her neck.

"Trust me Case. Its alright." He said before sliding his hand into her panties. He rubbed her clitoris a bit before pulling them down. He removed his boxers and positioned himself over her. By now the room was pitch black and only the moon lit it.

"Jake, I'm not ready." She said weakly before he stopped her with a kiss.

"I will go slow." He said before finding her entrance. She began to get nervous and debated pushing him off. Then again, she loved him and she knew it would happen eventually. So she remained still as he slowly entered her. She let out a painful groan as he pushed through her barrier.

Casey got dressed and Jake returned to the sofa in the living room. She put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her legs were sore and she had a hard time walking, but she finally made it to the sofa by Jake. He had gone slow, at first. She was still getting used to him, when he picked up speed and began to push in more roughly. He had started a movie and put his arm around her, not saying a word to her and continued to watch the movie. Casey let out a quiet sigh and watched the movie as well.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Derek returned home. He walked in the house and plopped down on the couch by the couple. Jake removed his arm from Casey's neck and began a conversation with Derek, leaving Casey feeling left out. She pulled her legs on the couch and did her best to concentrate on the movie and on not crying.

* * *

The movie ended an hour and a half later. Derek then stood and went up the stairs to retire to his room. Jake then stood and Casey stood with him.

"I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. Casey watched him leave and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt so small. She walked up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't want to move. She couldn't move if she tried.

* * *

About a half hour later she heard Lizzie and Edwin come home and retire to their bedrooms. Twenty minutes after that Nora, George and Marti came home. The parents put Marti to bed and went down to their basement bedroom. She reached for the remote for her radio and turned her music on. Her room was dark and the house was quiet. She heard someone walk downstairs, but she ignored it. Five minutes later her door opened and her light turned on.

"Your phone was ringing downstairs in the living room." Derek said to her and tossed her cell phone on the bed. He walked away, leaving her door open and her light on. She had on missed call and one new voice mail. She checked her missed call first and noticed it was Jake. He had called at eleven, almost an hour after he left. She immediatly sat up as she became worried. She began to wonder if he was okay as she dialed her voicemail. She entered the four digit password and waited to hear her new message.

_"Hey Casey. Its Jake. I'm calling to say I don't see us going anywhere anymore. I do feel that I love you, but I don't think I am in love with you. So, I guess I am calling to break up. Maybe we can be friends."_ He ended the call after that. In the background was the giggles of someone girl, but she didn't know who. At that moment she didn't really care. She just sat there, the phone still by her ear and the recorded lady speaking. As the call was disconnected, the tears began to fall. She through her phone out of her bedroom door. It nearly hit Derek, who was returning from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" He yelled and walked over to her room. She picked up the closest thing to her and chucked it at him, missing him by several feet. She let out a frustrated cry as tear drops fell to the floor. "Case? Stupid question, but are you okay?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Yes! I'm fucking peachy." She yelled, before pushing him out of the room and slamming the door. Not only did he break up with her, but he had also had sex with her just few hours ago. She collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep. A million and one things ran though her mind as she drifted of to sleep. Is it a misundertsanding? We are in love, right? He would never hurt me. It wasn't rape. Or was it?

* * *

Preview of chapter four

_Casey stormed up the stairs, ignoring her mother's 'how was school' call. She walked straight to her room and ignore the werid feeling on the floor against her feet. She opened the door and was about to drop the purse on the floor, when she stopped. She looked around for a moment, as Derek entered the house, then let out a loud scream._


	4. School

**A/n: Updates may be further apart because my internet connection is acting crazy. Also I was kicked out a few days ago by my mom and my dad told me to come home, my best friend is about to give birth to my godchild and around the beginning of june we are all moving out. So forgive me for late update. I also sliced my thumbs open at work and the nerves are completly damaged in the top half of my thumb. Send me pity reviews!!**

**Also, for the readers who read my other stories. HP stories- _Affaire de pureblood_, _pelegio twins_ and _three's a crowd_ and LWD derek story- _Living a lie_ have all been placed under severe writters block. I have no ideas for them. The stories with a major threat are _Living a lie_ and_ threes a crowd_. Those two are on hiatus.**

**Okay I think thats it. Here is chapter 4. ENJOY and REVIEW!****

* * *

**

_A million and one things ran though her mind as she drifted of to sleep. Is it a misundertsanding? We are in love, right? He would never hurt me. It wasn't rape. Or was it?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Casey spent the remainder of the weekend in her bedroom. She didn't leave the room to eat, and only left to use the bathroom. However, she made sure to do that in the middle of the night or when no one was around. Nora, being the concerned mother, checked on Casey quite often. Casey told her she was feeling sick. George told her to stay home from school monday and Nora agreed. No one had an idea why she was like this. They all assumed she was sick like she said she was. Derek was the only one who knew it had to be something more. I mean, unless, she was crying and threw her phone out of her room because she felt sick.

Monday morning came and Casey slept in. The rest of the family knew not to wake her. She left her room for about an hour to eat and shower, but she was back in her room by the time Derek returned home. He came bursting into her room, causing her to jump up from fright.

"He broke up with you. Thats why you have locked yourself in your room for the past three days." He said, obviously hearing about it at school. Casey gave him a look that made him wish he hadn't said anything. Her depressed look faded and was soon replaced with anger. She let out a frustrated yell and jumped at him. Derek threw his arms in the air, somewhat unsure of what was going on. She began to hit him in the chest over and over again. The hits didn't affect him. After all he was in hockey and she was very weak, by this point. After a few minutes she stopped hitting him and slid to the floor, once again crying. He knelt down beside her and lightly rubbed her back.

"Why would he do that to me?" She asked quietly.

"Case, its okay. Reletionships end. It happens to everyone." He said, unsure of what else to say.

"But its so much more." She said weakly, and after that moment, he was lost. It was the most she had spoken to anyone in three days. Yet, in just two sentences she had him completly lost. He wanted to question her more, but the front door opened, telling them that Lizzie and Edwin were home. She quickly pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

The next morning, Nora woke Casey at the normal time. Casey let out a groan and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock and then looked at her mom. Nora had a stern look on her face, as she stood above her daughter.

"I'm sick." She said tiredly, before collapsing back on the bed.

"Derek told me about the break up. Now get up and get ready for school." Nora replied sternly before leaving the room. Casey pulled her pillow over her head and kicked her legs a bit, before climbing out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and returned to her room. She shut her door and dropt her towel to the ground. She threw a pair of hip hugging jeans and a black tank top on the bed. She found a pair of black sandals and tossed them on her bed as well. She quickly got dressed and left her room.

She walked down stairs to see everyone eating breakfest. She sat at the table quietly and began to eat her breakfest. It was the most quiet breakfest had ever been, literally. Casey looked down to the other end of the breakfest table. She noticed the her mom and George were still there. They usually were already gone for work.

"Um, mom. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked slightly confused. Nora looked up from her breakfest and over to Casey.

"The office is closed for an inspection, or something like that." She said, smiling at her daughter, before returning to her breakfest. The five kids quickly finished eating, and within five minutes were all out the door, piling into the car Derek drove to school. Derek would drive everyone to school in the morning and Lizzie, Edwin and Marti would take the bus home from school.

Casey walked down the halls of the school with Robyn. Robyn was one of Casey's closest friends, just as close as Emily, even though Emily and Casey grew apart over the passed few years. Robyn had the exact same looks as Casey, only oppisite. Instead of long brown hair, she had long blonde hair. Casey had deep chocolate eyes, Robyn had deep blue eyes. They were the same height and in the same weight range. They both had equally tan skin as well.

"Maybe we should go the other way, Case." Robyn said as they got close to a group of lockers, ones that the hockey players were usually around.

"Why? Whats the big deal? I can ignore him." Casey said, looking over at Robyn.

"But can you ignore..." Robyn was cut off by Casey walking down the hockey hallway. She sighed before finishing her sentence. "...Bonnie." She quickly went to catch up with Casey. The first thing Casey noticed was that Derek, Sam and Jason were not apart of the group today. It confused her, because the three of them were in her next class, in the same hallway as the hockey hallway. Then she saw her. She was hanging off of Jake's arm wearing a skirt that left little to the imagination. She had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Bonnie Whitman.

Suddenly it clicked. The giggling girl in the background off the voicemail. It was Bonnie. Thats when the full realization hit her. It was all planned out. The sex and the break-up was all planned out. She suddenly began to feel dizzy and nauseous. Tears began to fill her eyes, when she felt people walk up behind her. She didn't look up until she reached her math class. Derek, Sam and Jason smiled at her and returned to their seats. Casey quickly wiped her eyes as Robyn sat down next to her.

"I told Derek to come get you." Robyn confessed and Casey just smiled.

"Thanks." She said weakly. She hadn't told Robyn about what had happened before the break up. In fact, she hadn't told anyone. The teacher walked in and the students all faced forward. Robyn gave Casey an encouraging smile before looking up to the front of the classroom. Robyn was in everyone of Casey's classes. It also paid off in the classes where they had to sit in alphabetical order, because Lewis came just before MacDonald. Good thing she didn't have to take George's last name. Then again, since her father ran off, she didn't really want his last name either.

Derek and Casey were driving home. A very silent drive home. The day had been long for the two of them. Casey spent her day avoiding Jake and Bonnie and most of the hockey team. Derek spent his day making sure Jake and Bonnie came no where near Casey. Casey spent most of the ride staring out the window of the car. She took here gaze away from the rain outside and looked over to Derek. She mumbled something, causing him to look at her.

"What?" He asked, not sure of what she said.

"Thanks for helping me today." Casey replied weakly. He gave her a strong smile and returned his eyes to the road.

"Anytime, Case." He replied. That's another thing that confused her. He was always calling Lizzie and Marti 'sis', but he never once called her that. It was always 'Casey' or 'Case'. Casey was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Derek looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" She asked, looking over at him. He cleared his throut.

"Did-uh... did something else happen? I mean you seemed more upset then you usually are. I mean I know you and Jake broke up, but you usually just go out of your way to make sure the guy is jealous. Thats what you did with Sam, Miles, Kyle and Jon." He said, trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Well we dated for a long time." She said, doing her best to avoid the converstation.

"You, yourself, even said that is was 'so much more'." He said as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Casey snapped at him, before opening the car door and slamming it behind her. She walked up to the house and in through the front door.

Derek sighed, and left the car, two minutes after she stormed out.

Casey stormed up the stairs, ignoring her mother's 'how was school' call. She walked straight to her room and ignore the werid feeling on the floor against her feet. She opened the door and was about to drop the purse on the floor, when she stopped. She looked around for a moment, as Derek entered the house, then let out a loud scream.

* * *

_"Oh really." He said, before knocking her on the bed again. He began to tickle her stomache. She began to kick, scream and laugh. All at once._

_"D-der-ek. S-st-op." She yelled through giggles. Of course he didn't stop. She eventually had tears watering up in her eyes. He had planned to stop tickling her, but he hadn't planned all of it. She continued to laugh a little bit, after he stopped tickling her. That was until his lips met hers._


	5. The rooms

**A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait on the update. More family problems. I have a phsycotic mother. Problems with friends and work. But yeah, thats no fun to talk about. So here is chapter 5. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**_Casey stormed up the stairs, ignoring her mother's 'how was school' call. She walked straight to her room and ignore the werid feeling on the floor against her feet. She opened the door and was about to drop the purse on the floor, when she stopped. She looked around for a moment, as Derek entered the house, then let out a loud scream._

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she looked at her bedroom floor. Her flooded bedroom floor. Derek, Nora and George all rushed up the stairs to see what the problem was. They walked over to her and noticed the wet hallway floor, that Casey failed to notice out of anger. Derek let out a laugh seeing her flooded floor.

"Wow. I would hate to be you." He said, still laughing. George bit his lip and walked over to Derek's room. He opened the door and looked inside. He then looked back at the other three, who were all staring at him by now.

"Well, Derek, you must hate it." George said, rubbing his temples. Derek's eyes widened as he rushed over to his room. The floor was indeed flooded as well.

"What the f-" He began.

"Derek, don't you even dare finishing that sentance." Nora replied sharply. Derek's mouth shut immeditaly. Nora quickly checked Lizzie, Edwin and Marti's room as well. There floor was, thankfully, dry.

"Why is it only are rooms." Casey asked angerly.

"Because the water pipes run through your walls. One must have burst and since your rooms are next to one anothers, it flooded both rooms." George replied, calmly.

"Alright, both of you move all of your essentials out of your rooms. George and I will work out living arrangments." She replied and walked downstairs, George following her. The other two quickly rushed to remove all the stuff they needed out of their rooms.

* * *

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti came home, almost bombarded with clothes as they walked in the house. Both Derek and Casey were throwing stuff down the stairs and the other three quickly moved out of the way. A few moments later, they walked downstairs, both looking very upset. Nora called the five of them to the table. They all sat down at their normal dinner seats.

"Alright. A pipe burst, flooding Derek and Casey's room. George has already called someone to fix it and he said it will take sometime, since it is both rooms. They also want to check the other pipes in the house. They said we can expect a month to two months." Nora said, trying to remain calm. Derek and Casey both let out a groan at the time period. George then continued for Nora.

"Well, it is obvious we need to switch around the living arrangments now. It isn't that easy seeing as there are seven of us and only four rooms. What we decided to do was keep Edwin in his room. Lizzie will be going in Marti's room. Nora and I will take Lizzie's room. Derek and Casey will have the basement." He said simply. Derek and Casey were both about to object before Nora cut them off.

"We decided these arrangments were nessecary. George and I can share Lizzie's bed and Derek and Casey can share our bed. I mean, unless you two wish to share a twin instead of a king." Nora said, looking at the two of them. Both of them quickly shut their mouths.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent moving everything around. It wasn't that easy. Edwin spent the first half hour laughing at everyone, because he didn't have any moving to do. George then assigned him to help each of the moving groups. His laughing stopped immediatly after that. Around eight that evening, Derek and Casey had all of the items they needed in the basement.

George ordered pizza and they spent the rest of night relaxing in front of the television. At the almost end of the movie they were watching, Casey streched and yawned. She said good night to everyone and stood. She walked towards the staircase, about to go up it, when she realised that she couldn't sleep in her room. She sighed and made her way towards the basement. She walked into the bedroom, which was torn apart with both Derek and Casey's items. She sighed once again and began to rummage through her clothes, looking for night clothes.

After a ten minutes search, she found a tank top and a pair of shorts. She shut the door and stripped of her clothes from the day, followed by her panties and bra. She grabbed the pair of shorts and slid them up her legs. She went to grab her tank top when the bedroom door opened. Derek walked in the room, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked. He just stood their for a moment as Casey quickly threw on her tank top.

"Uh-S-sorry." He said, blinking a few times.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She asked angerly.

"No." He said smirking. "Plus its my room, too." He finished waving it off.

"Yeah, well, learn to knock." She said turning away from him. She looked around the mess of the room and tried to think of what to do with it. Derek's stuff was mixed up with hers, and her stuff was all in Derek's stuff. She pursed her lips and began to throw Derek's things on to one side of the room and her stuff on the other.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Derek yelled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Seperating our stuff. What does it look like?" She said as she continued to throw stuff around the room.

"Don't touch my stuff." He said knocking her on the bed. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"There is no way I want to touch your stuff. I am moving it because I don't want your items touching mine." She replied angerly.

"Well mine is better then yours." He said as she stood up.

"No way!" She replied and he walked over to her.

"Most definatly." He said, poking her in the stomache. She let out a giggle. He looked at her confused.

"Don't do that." She said sternly.

"Why?" He asked, a smirk on his face. He poked her again and she held back a giggle.

"Because I am really ticklish." She said, holding her stomache. He smirked.

"Oh really." He said, before knocking her on the bed again. He began to tickle her stomache. She began to kick, scream and laugh. All at once.

"D-der-ek. S-st-op." She yelled through giggles. Of course he didn't stop. She eventually had tears watering up in her eyes. He had planned to stop tickling her, but he hadn't planned all of it. She continued to laugh a little bit, after he stopped tickling her. That was until his lips met hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but they soon closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved closer to her. He moved until he was completly on top of her and then parted her lips and slipped his tounge in her mouth. She let out a light moan as their tounges battled one another. Then realization hit her, and she pulled away roughly.

"Uh. My mom. She- uh- called me. I think." She said quickly before leaving the room and asending the stairs. Derek sat up on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He then ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit." He mumbled, before standing. He walked over to the bathroom, and immediatly found what he was looking for. He shut the door quietly behind him.

Casey sat on the stairs for about ten minutes, before she decided it was safe to go down there. She stood and swallowed hard, before walking down the steps and into the bedroom. She noticed Derek was not in the room and that the bathroom light was on. She took the oppurtunity and climbed in bed, and then she heard a gasp. It sounded like it was of pain, so she looked around. The only other person down here was Derek. She sighed, before standing and walking over to the bathroom door. She knocked softly.

"Derek are you okay?" She asked, unsure of what to say. There was a few moments pause, before she recieved a response.

"Yeah." He replied simply. About a second later the shower turned on, signaling to Casey that he must not be to injured. She returned to the bed and laid down, throwing the covers over herself. She laid there for ten minutes, the only sound in the background was the shower water. Just as she began to feel herself drift off to sleep, she lightly touched her lips with her fingers. A small smile graced her lips and she fell asleep just moments later.

* * *

**Preview of chapter 6**

_It was a memory Derek was not going to forget. Every bit of it was etched into his memory. He could probably tell you where each of the cuts were on the girls arm were and what food place they were standing by, but he wouldn't. He never talked about it. He never mentioned how his dad gave him a very bland explaintion, while looking for his ex. He never metioned how his dad forgot to tell him that it was a bad thing to do._


	6. Derek

**A/n:** I am so lazy right now. Here is chapter six. I don't think I ever mentioned anything, but I don't own anything, except things you don't recongnize and the plot. ENJOY and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Casey woke the next morning, refusing to open her eyes. She let out a groan as she felt the sun hit her eyelids. She was about to force her eyes open, when she heard movment in the room. She froze, trying to think who would be in her room.

"Case. Get up! I know your awake." Derek said from the other side of the room. Thats when last night came flooding back. The move to the basement with Derek and the kiss. The last thing she remembered was Derek locking himself in the bathroom and apparently being injured. Her eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Time to get ready for school." He replied simply. She noticed he was already dressed. She looked down to his arms and realized he was wearing those damn arm bands. How they bothered her. He always wore them. Always. She got out of bed and quickly walked over to her pile of things, looking for her clothes.

Casey quickly got dressed, combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She was about to leave the bathroom, when she almost stepped on Derek's razor. She let out a yell and swung open the bathroom door.

"Derek! You left your razor out. I could have cut my foot open!" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the kitchen. She let out a frustrated yell and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Casey walked in the school doors with Derek. The two of them were nearly ran over by Robyn, who was rushing over to Casey. She pushed Derek out of the way and grabbed Casey shoulders. 

"I think today would be a good sick day." She said, causing Derek to stop and turn around.

"Uh, why?" Casey asked confused.

"Jake and Bonnie are talking. About stuff. A lot." Robyn said, finally letting go of Casey's shoulders.

"Oh." Casey replied weakly. "Wh-what are they saying?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"Well for starters, Bonnie and Jake have been dating since Christmas break." Robyn said angerly. Casey's stomache dropt and she pushed the pain aside.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well he is bragging to hockey team. About something he told them he could do with ease." She said quietly, trying to make sure Derek couldn't hear. He obviously did, because his eyes went wide and Casey shot him a very dirty look.

"Bragging about what?" Casey asked, not taking her eyes off Derek. Robyn cleared his throut and Casey's gaze returned to her.

"About how he could sleep with you before graduation and break up with you later that night." She said, slightly nervous. Weight was suddenly pushed down onto Casey shoulders as she felt her whole body go weak. With the only ounce of energy she had left she walked up to Derek and slapped him across the face.

"How could you know that and let him do that! You are such a basturd." She yelled and ran off to the nearest bathroom. The only problem was Derek didn't know about it.

* * *

It was the longest day Casey ever had to endure. People kept looking at her and then looking at their friends to whisper something. When the final bell rang, she was the first one out of the school. She ran to Derek's car and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for him to come and get her out of the this place. Sure she was mad at him, but she needed to get home, and she definatly did not want to walk. She concentrated on the floor of the car, avoiding eye contact with the other students. Derek reached the car five minutes after she did. He got in the car and sensed that she wanted to get out of there, so he drove off right away. He tried to make converstation on the way home, but he failed miserably. Once he pulled in the driveway, Casey quickly left the car and ran into the house.

* * *

An hour later, Derek walked into the basement room he currently shared with Casey. She was down there, putting her clothes in the dresser by her side of the bed. She looked into the mirror and saw him. 

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She said bitterly, before shoving more shirts in the drawer.

"It's my room, too." He said plainly. She spun around so fast, it somewhat scared him. Her cheeks were staind with tears streaks and her eyes were red and puffy. Her mascara and eyeliner were smudged and slightly running down her face. At that moment he didn't know what to do.

"How could you let this happen to me?" She asked weakly, fresh tears falling down her face. He slowly began to back away. Crying is his one weakness. He can't stand to see women cry, let alone deal with one who was. He choked out the only thing he could.

"I didn't know." He said before turning towards the stairs to get away from Casey. She ran over to him.

"Derek!" She shouted as she reached out to grab his arm to stop him from leaving. Once she had a tight grip on his wrist, he let out a yell. He moved his arm so fast and Casey had been so shocked, that his arm came right out of her grasp.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" He yelled before running up the stairs. Casey didn't know what to do. She leaned against the cold stone wall of the basement by the stairs and slid to the ground. In every single one of their fights he had never yelled like that. In fact, she didn't even know Derek had the ability to put that much energy into his anger. She slowly crawled her way over to the bed and laid down on it. All her energy had ceased and she now had never felt more tired.

* * *

Casey woke with a start. Memories of the day came flooding back and she wanted to cry, but she held it back. She sat up and noticed the room was pitch black. Wait. The bathroom door was cracked open and a little light was shining through. She looked over next to her and noticed that Derek was not in bed. However, the door was partially open and no sound was coming from it. She slowly climbed out of the bed, doing the best she could not to make any sound. She heard the clank of something hitting the ground and she froze for a moment. It sounded light. Like a toothbrush or razor or something like that. Once it was silent again, she slowly began to make her way towards the door. She reached the door and tried to peek in with out getting to close. She couldn't see much. At least she couldn't really see more than the sink. Then the sink water turned on. She pursed her lips and moved closer to the door. She could hear something under the water and she heard Derek hold back a hiss sound. The crack in the door definatly was not doing much for her, but she still tried. In a moment, she leaned to closely and the door opened more. Thats when she could see Derek freeze in the mirror and pink-like water running down the sink drain. Concerned and confused she finished pushing open the door, but quickly regretted it. She covered her mouth to hold back a gasp as she looked up and down Derek's arms. Scars upon scars. New cuts on top of old cuts. Blood dripping into the sink and being washed away by the water. She looked away from Derek and to the floor, but it wasn't the best choice. She found his razor on the ground, droplets of blood and a small puddle of blood by the bathtub. 

"Case." He tried to speak, but that was the most he got out. Casey looked back at his face for a moment, before turning and rushing back to the bed and pulling the covers over her head.

_

* * *

_

_"Dad. Whats wrong with that girl's arms?" He asked timidly. George looked over to where his son was looking and noticed the dark dressed, lonly looking girl._

_"There cuts." He said. Abby and George always promised to be completly honest with their children. No matter how young they were._

_"Is she sick." Derek asked, taking his gaze off the girl and looking up at his father._

_"In a way." He said, hoping he could get his son to stop asking questions about it._

_"How did she get those cuts?" He asked, pressing the subject further._

_"She did them to her self. It's called self harm." He said, still looking around for his ex._

_"Why would she cut herself intentionally." He asked his father, but was now looking back at the girl._

_"Well to her it must relieve the pain. The emotional pain she feels. She wants to replace it with physical pain. Some people are just like that." He said, looking down at his son._

_"Oh." Was all Derek responded with._

_"Ah yes. There's your mother." George said as Abby walked over to them. "Your late." He said rudly. She narrowed her eyes._

_"Hearing that from you is a suprise." She retorted angerly. Derek blocked out his parents bickering as he usually did and continued to look at the girl, as she now walked away with another lady. It was an older women, who seemed to be yelling at the younger girl._

* * *

It was a memory Derek was not going to forget. Every bit of it was etched into his memory. He could probably tell you where each of the cuts were on the girls arm were and what food place they were standing by, but he wouldn't. He never talked about it. He never mentioned how his dad gave him a very bland explaintion, while looking for his ex. He never metioned how his dad forgot to tell him that it was a bad thing to do. Nor that his mother told him it was a way to rid yourself of pain, also failing to mention that it was bad. No he would never talk about it. Some one may find out that he remembered everything about it. They may find out that just four years later he began to cut himself. But all his hard work of keeping it quiet was now lost. Casey now knew Derek's secret. 

Derek turned off the sink water and walked over to door that was almost fully open. He looked out into the bed room and saw Casey with the covers completly covering her. By the sound of her light breathing, he assumed she was now asleep again. He leaned against the door, wondering what he could do to get her to keep quiet. Then he thought about it. This was Casey. The over cautious, control freak. There was no way his dad and Nora were not going to hear about this. Four years of keeping it hidden and out of the sight of innocent eyes. Then he thought of poor little Marti. He was just her age when he saw that girl. It could doom her to the same twisted memories and thoughts that Derek had to suffer though. He couldn't do that to his baby sister. He crossed his arms and stared at Casey's form that was under the covers. He would find a way to keep her mouth shut. It was no longer for him, but for Marti as well.


	7. Marriage

* * *

Casey woke extra early the next morning, being extremly cautious so she wouldn't wake Derek. She quietly walked up the steps from the basement and walked through the kitchen to the other set of stairs, before assending them as well. She walked into the upstairs bathroom and began to get ready for school.

* * *

Derek woke up and streched out his arms. Thats when he realised that the spot next to him was empty. He then also realised that his alarm was not set and that he had ten minutes until the first bell rang. He quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some random clothes he found and raced up the stairs. Nora and George were sitting in the kitchen, both looking sternly at him.

"I didn't do it." He said, quite unsure of what was going on.

"Your right about that one. You didn't get up on time, you didn't drive the kids to school and you didn't drive Casey to school." Nora said, as George was finishing up tying his tie.

"Nora and I are both late now, so get in the car. Casey took your car so she could drive the kids to school. She said she would put your keys in your locker." George said, as he ushered his wife and son out the front door.

* * *

Derek quickly walked down the halls of the school. He already missed his first period math class and second period history class. There had been a major accident on their way to school, causing major traffic back up. He was now 10 minutes late for his third period health class. He walked up to the door and quickly took a moment to compose himself before turning the knob and opening the door.

"Today we will- Mr. Venturi. How nice of you to join us." The teacher said as he walked into the class room.

"Major traffic." He said, with a slight smirk, as he took one of the three open seats.

"Ah yes, well lets continue where we were before you interupted." She said, giving him one last stern glance. He waved his hand out, beconing for her to continue. She pursed her lips before opening the attendence book. "Any one absent." She asked the class, glancing up from her book.

"Robyn Lewis." Casey said, speaking up from the row next to Derek's. The teacher nodded and waited for any other response.

"Jason Angle is absent." Some girl said from the other side of the room. Derek nodded his head, taking notice to the empty seat next to him. Indeed his friend and hockey team mate was absent.

"Alright and who was assigned to be partners with Ms. Lewis and Mr. Angle?" The teacher asked looking around the class. Casey and Derek both raised their hands and slight grin appeared on the teachers face. "Alright then. Ms. Macdonald and Mr. Venturi will be partners for the upcoming project and Ms. Lewis and Mr. Angle will be partners." The teacher said as she handed out the papers. Derek's smirk disappeared as he looked at his teacher in disbelief. Casey's jaw slightly dropt and she crossed her arms.

"I don't think that would work out." Casey said, somewhat weakly.

"Well, Ms. Macdonald. Your pairs are the only one with each partner as the same gender. For this project to be at its best we need one partner to be male and the other to be female." She said. The packet reached Derek and Casey and the both began to flip through it.

"What!" Derek shouted as he read the packet. The teacher chose to ignore him and moved on.

"You and your partner will play a married couple. This is just the instuction and point value packet. Each week you will recieve a new packet and each week will be a new year in your life. It will tell you what has happened over the past year and you must chose what you wish to do." She paused and looked around the room at the confused faces. "It is strongly recomended that you spend at least two hours with you partner after school four out of the five school days. A total of eight hours in one week. The more you spend together, the easier this be." She said finishing it up just as the bell rang. On the students way out, she handed each group a packet.

* * *

Casey walked in the front door, slamming it behind her. A few moments later, Derek walked in with a smirk on his face. He walked after her, ignoring the yells she throw at him, mostly telling her to go away.

"Ah, but honey, we need to work threw our problems. Thats what married couples do." He said, the smirk growing even wider. The front door opened once again and Nora and George walked through the door.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Nora asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Good. What are you doing home early?" Casey asked, as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Its the weekend we are going away. Leaving tonight, coming home monday night." Nora said and Casey nodded. George walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

"So how was you day today?" He asked Casey and Derek and he grabbed a slice of cold pizza.

"Great! Me and Casey got married!" Derek said, not fully explaining the entire story.

"What?!" Nora half yelled, and George chocked on the peice of pizza he had been eating.

"Its for a school project mom." Casey said, shooting Derek a death glare. Derek just shrugged his shoulders and retreated to the basement. George was resting his head in one of his hands and Nora shook her head lightly before telling Casey that she should start packing. Casey nodded and put her empty glass in the sink and walked down the steps.

"You couldn't play along could you." Derek half laughed. "It would have been hysterical!" He said before collapsing on the bed. Casey turned sharply towards him.

"Maybe I don't find the same things amusing that you do." She spat at him. He sat up and looked at her slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Your right. Because I have a sense of humor and you don't." He yelled back.

"No. You have cruel humor. You and your friends and your team mates!" She shouted at him. "You are disgusting! I can't believe you would let him do that to me!" She yelled at him and pushed him on the bed.

"Who is him?" He asked after he landed on the bed.

"Jake!" She yelled as she hit the wall.

"I didn't know he was going to break up with you. Plus its just a break up, its no big deal. Relationships end." He said, unsure if he should be angry at her or trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure you didn't know. Just like you didn't know about Bonnie and just like you didn't know about him raping me!" She said in a deathly quiet tone. Derek's eyes widened.

"He what?" Derek asked shocked.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't know. You probably helped him plan it out." She said.

"Casey. I would never-" He began before she cut him off.

"I hate you." She yelled and she flew at him. Yet again, she tried to throw punches at his chest. This time he stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She did fight against him, but her strength was no match to his. She eventually gave in and her knees gave out. Derek moved her to the bed and he sat down with her on his lap. She wasn't crying. She was passed that and she was not willing to let Derek see her like that. That hadn't suprised him. He was actually happy that she wasn't crying. He couldn't handle it when girls cried. So he had expected her to hold back any tears. What he had not expected was was she actually did. She began to move arm and slowly brought it to his hand. She traced her hand down to his wrist band. She paused for a moment and neither of them moved. He wasn't even sure if either of them were breathing. Her finger twitched a bit and then she slowly began to remove the band from his wrist. What shocked him the most, was that he didn't move. She sat up a little bit and took his wrist towards her lap. She took two of her fingers and brought them to his wrist and slowly began to run them over the cuts and scars.

* * *

Derek stormed up the basement stairs, sure that he had to have steam coming out his ears. He swung open the door just as he heard the radio in their bedroom turn on and up. He slammed the door and walked through the kitchen, hoping to ignore both his father and Nora. He figured that Maybe he could annoy his little brother.

"Oh good. There you are." His father said to him, just as he tried to make his way upstairs. Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned and forced a smirk on his face. He walked towards the couch, where his father and Nora were.

"Can I help you?" He said, a little more angry then he meant to.

"Actually yes. Your health teacher called. You know the one that married you two." Nora said, the phone still in her hand. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"And...?" Derek asked, already growing bored with the conversation.

"Well she had a talk with Casey's counselor Paul. They both agreed that this project is good for the two of you." George said, sending a stern look to his son for his ignorance.

"Well we are doing the project and we are partners. What more could they want." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well you see, she is calling all the parents and letting them know the guidlines of the project so kids can't skip out on it. Well when she called us, she told us that you two seem to not get along very often. After she told us about her conversation with Paul, I decided to tell her that you two were currently sharing a room, and that we were going away for the weeked. She said that it was good that you were sharing a room and that we should keep it up." Nora said, obviously not happy that Derek and Casey's bickering carried out through the school.

"We don't have a choice. We have to wait for the pipes to be fixed." Derek said, stilling not caring about the conversation.

"Well she wants us to have you two share a room on the vacation and she wants to make sure you are working on your project more than eight hours a week, because she hopes that it will help you two work out your problems. She wants us to try and get you two to have an hour plus of project time a day." George said, putting his arm around Nora.

"Now I know that is pretty strict, but we want to see how this works out." Nora said and Derek's arms dropt down to his side, in shock and in anger. He opened in mouth to fight, but George put his hand in the air.

"Go pack. Your not getting out of this project." He said roughly before turning away. Derek clenched his fists and turned around, storming back towards the basement, forgetting why he left in the first place.

_

* * *

_

_"So why?" She asked completly casusually, as if she were talking about the weather._

_"What do you mean why?" He asked as if she had asked a completly stupid question._

_"Derek. You know what I mean." She said sternly. For some unknown reason he became furious. He took a deep breath trying to hold in his anger, failing do so slightly._

_"Because I can. Because I have. This is who I am." He said, slightly mean but not uncontrollably._

_"This isn't who you are, its a phase." She said, unaware that this was happening before she came into his life. Since he was fourteen._

_"No this is who I am. You haven't know me any other way." He said, his voice slowly rising._

_"But your not that type of person. Your the one who loves attention and who everyone adores. Not someone who hides in the bathroom and cuts themselves." She said, not only trying to reason with him, but also trying to figure it out in her head._

_"So this is my way of seeking attention. I do it for attention right!" He said, his anger finally releasing._

_"Derek I never said that. Calm down." She said, grabbing his arm and shoulder. She slowly rubbed his back, trying to calm him. He lifted his arm to release from her grip and knocked her on the bed._

_"So who you going to tell first. Nora or my dad?" He more yelled than asked._

_"I never said I was going to tell anyone." She said on the brink of tears from all the yelling. Derek hated tears and she hated actual fights, not the little bickers they usually have._

_"Whatever princess." He said before storming up the stairs, fuming, but unknown to why he was mad._


	8. The trip

* * *

"Is everyone packed?" Nora asked, keys in hand. The kids all nodded, just waiting to get in the car already. George locked the front door and walked to the car, where everyone was standing. Nora unlocked the car and the kids all climbed in. Derek and Casey sat in the third row, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti sat in the middle and the parents were up front.

* * *

Within two hours, most the car had been asleep. Nora and George were looking at the map, trying to find the next exit. Lizzie was asleep on Edwin shoulder, who was asleep with his head on the window. Marti had her head on Lizzie's lap, but she was still awake, watching some movie. Casey and Derek were both nodding off, but were still awake when George pulled into a gas station, forgetting to fill up when they left. Casey, Derek and Marti all got out of the car and walked into the gas station. The cashier looked at them as they walked towards the bathrooms. When they walked out of the bathrooms, Casey was carrying a very tired Marti.

"You hungry?" Derek asked as he walked by the snack aisle. Casey nodded and went to go find the two of them something to drink. They walked up to the cashier and Casey took Marti back out to the car while Derek paid. He looked at the young lady who was working the register. She smiled at him as she began to ring up his items.

"Your daughter and wife a very pretty. Your are very lucky." She said to him. He looked at her.

"Casey isn't my wife and Marti's not my child." He said before handing her some money from his wallet.

"I figured. Thats your girlfriend and her daughter." She said as she punched in the amount on the register. It popped open with a ding and then she handed him his change.

"No. The little one is my sister and the other one is my step-sister." He said, doing his best to spell it out for her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"She could still be your girlfriend." She pointed out to him. He looked at her weridly.

"She is my step sister." He said wondering why he was still standing there.

"Step is the important word. Its really not wrong or against any morals." She said smiling. "Have a nice night." She finished as he walked out the door. He walked back to the mini van just as they were about to leave. He took a seat in the back again and handed Casey her food.

"What took you so long? Flirting with the cashier?" She said smirking at him. He looked at her, a strange look on his face.

"She thought you were my wife." He said before taking a drink from his bottle. She laughed.

"Well that ones new. I usually just get someone saying Marti is a beautiful daughter." She said and he laughed.

"What do you say to that one." He asked with a yawn.

"I usually say 'Yeah for my step father.' They shut up after that." She replied yawning because for some reason yawns are contagious. Casey stretched and the two of them put their food on the floor, preparing to sleep. Derek leaned more against the window, his feet still on the ground. Casey looked at him for a moment and he looked back at her confused. He was about to say something when she leaned towards him. She turned around and put her back on his lap and her head on his chest. He stiffened at first, unsure what was going on. He then slowly relaxed and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He put the pillow behind his head and the blanket over the two of them. They were both asleep within moments.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Marti yelled from outside the car. Derek rubbed his eyes and looked down. Casey was no longer sleeping on him. He moved towards the door and pulled it open. The sun was low in the sky, telling him that it was early morning. He walked over to his family, who were all standing in front of a cabin. Casey had her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. Thats when he began to take in the surroundings. It was a forest and the cabin was in a small clearing. The rest was a deep, dark forest.

"This is what you call family time?" Edwin asked looking around the area. "This looks like we went centuries back. My cell phone reception cut out fifteen minutes ago." He said, holding his phone in the air, tyring to get at least one bar.

"Thats right. We are out of calling area and there is no electricity here. We can actually have normal family time. Besides I told you not to bother bringing any phones or Ipod things." Nora said. George winced a bit at the no electricity and Nora nudged him.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage. Casey was the first one to walk up the old steps of the worn down cabin. She pushed open the door, which made an eeiry squeak as it opened. The rest of the family followed her.

"So who wants to do what?" Nora asked, clapping her hands together. The family looked at her dumbly. "Okay then. George and Derek can go fishing. Casey and Edwin can go find berries and fruit and stuff. Lizzie can go find wood." The five looked at her shocked. They actually had to do work. "And Marti and I will clean up the place a bit." She said, finishing off the list of things to do.

* * *

Casey and Edwin pushed tree branches out of their way, looking for some type of food. Both were upset about the work they had to do on vacation and both were very silent. Casey figured her mother did this on purpose. The groups at least. Casey and Edwin weren't that close. Lizzie got along with just about everyone. Derek and George argued a lot of the time. And Marti had a hard time being around Nora after her real mother's death.

"Hey, Casey, you think those berries are good?" He asked pointing to a small amount of color in out very green surrounding. Casey shrugged her shoulders and they walked over to the bush. She looked down at the berries and nodded.

"Yeah. These ones are fine." She said. Edwin but the basket that her mom gave them on the ground by the bush. They knelt down and began to pick some of the berries. After quite some time, the basket was nearly full. Edwin looked down at his hands, which was covered in berry juice. He wipped his hands on her khaki shorts, only staining them.

"How did you manage not to be covered in berry juice?" He asked Casey, looking at her nearly clean hands. She looked down to the ground in front of Edwin, where a bunch of smashed berries were. He laughed a bit. "I guess I was a little rough with them." He said, shrugging it off. They both stood and made their way back to the cabin. They talked a little more on the way back, losing their way a bit. They ended up in a small clearing they had an apple tree. Casey smirked and walked over to the tree picking several, so they could fill the rest of the basket.

* * *

"Oh good job guys! You got a lot of berries and you even found apples." Nora exclaimed when they returned to the house with the full basket. She took the basket and walked into the kitchen. Edwin walked to the back of the couch and leaned agaisnt. He fell over so his back was on the seat, his head was hovering over the ground and his feet were in the air. Casey rolled her eyes and took a normal seat on the couch.

"Yeah but now theres nothing to do." Edwin said throwing his hands out, making him lose his balance and fall, bashing his ankle off the table. Casey let out a scream from shock and Nora turned around and the sound of the bang.

"Oh my!" She began to make her way over to the couch. "Edwin. Are you okay?" She asked walking around the couch. He let out a moan followed by an 'ow my ankle'. Casey and Nora both helped him up and set him down on the couch. Casey put a fluffy pillow on the table and Nora helped him put hit right ankle on the pillow. "Casey I'm going to get ice. You ger the shoe off." Her mom said to her before rushing off to the kitchen. Casey reached for the shoe just as Lizzie came walking in the house.

"Ow that hurts!" He yelled right in her ear.

"Ow! That was my ear." She yelled back at him. "Hold your pain for like five seconds so I can get your shoe off, before your foot swells around it." She said, getting him to shut up. He bit his lip and Casey slipped off his shoe, after much struggle.

"What did you do now Edwin?" Lizzie asked walking over to him.

"Well this bear was after Casey, when we were on our way back, and-" He began before Nora cut him off.

"He flipped over the couch." She said before putting the ice on his foot, just as George and Derek walked in. Amazingly enough they managed to catch enough fish for the family to enjoy dinner.

"Someone injured already." George said as he walked in the house, Derek right behind him.

"Bet its Casey!" He said, hanging the fish by the door for George to take care of. "Edwin? What you do?"

"It involves a bear-" He once again began, but this time Lizzie hit the back of his head so he couldn't finish. Derek looked around the room and smirked.

"He fell off the couch didn't he." Derek said walking over to him and Casey looked at him.

"How did you know?" She asked looking up at him from her seat on the couch.

"The cushions are messed up and the way he is always flipping over the couch or jumping over it, it was bound to happen eventually. He has been doing that since he could walked." Derek said simply. Nora stood and walked back over to kitchen and George picked up the fish and walked over there as well.

"Where's Marti?" George asked as he put the fish in the ice cooler.

"She's taking a nap." She said before turning to the kids. "Okay. Derek and Casey, while we are making dinner, help Edwin with whatever he needs. Lizzie can help him when he is about to go to bed and you guys can have off. But right now we have to make dinner and I want Lizzie to keep Marti amused." Nora said as she started to peel the apples. Derek and Casey both let out a sigh and Derek hit Edwin in the back of the head.

"That was a great dinner!" Edwin exclaimed. He then looked over by Casey and Derek. "Case. Can you clean my plate and bring me a glass of water. Derek can you help me back to the couch." He said to them, a big smirk on his face. Casey rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed his plate, as well as her own.

"Actually Derek help him to bed. Lizzie can take over now that Marti is getting tired. It was a long trip." Nora said.

"I'm not tired!" Marti yelled as best she could, trying not to yawn. George laughed. Derek damn near carried Edwin to the bedroom just get rid of him. Casey walked in right behind him with the glass of water.

"Thanks! You guys were a big help." He said and they both turned to leave as Lizzie walked in.

"All yours." Derek said walking past Lizzie. They both walked out of the room and pretty much ran right into Nora.

"You guys did a good job helping Edwin today. Why don't you go down by the river and go swimming and relax." She said. Derek looked like he was about to turn down the offer when Nora spoke again. "I insist. I doubt you want to stay here and help clean up." She said smiling, knowing that they would go now. They both nodded and walked down the steps towards the front door. They walked out of the cabin and towards the area where George and Derek went hours ago.

When they reached the river Derek took them up a small path that led to a rock hanging over the water. It had a long vine like thing and Casey looked at Derek like he was crazy.

"I did it earlier. Its safe." He said before taking off his shirt. He then began to mess the the belt on his pants.

"Oh my god! Your not going to go where nothing are you!" She exclaimed, slightly disturbed. He laughed.

"Thats funny. No I do have boxers on." He said dropping his pants and kicking them over by his shirt. "Come on." He finished and he grabbed the vine. "See you at the bottom." He said and kicked off the ground. Casey watched him fly on the vine and watched where he let go. He fell into the water with a loud splash. After a few seconds he resurfaced. Casey looked down at him. She was of course still full clothed, not sure if she do anything.

"Are you okay?" She yelled down to him.

"Yeah!" He yelled up to her. She was about to remove her shirt when she thought about another factor.

"Is it cold?" She asked, yelling down to him.

"No. Its actually really nice." He once again yelled up to her. "Come on Case." She sighed and took off her shirt. The warm night air hit her skin realxing her a bit. She kicked off her jeans and shakily grabbed the vine.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked, looking down at Derek, who was doing anything he could not to look at her.

"Um... what? Oh yeah, it is." He said. Casey bit her lip and took a deep breath. She walked to the edge of the rock. She kicked off the ground and took off into the air. She let out a loud scream as she flew in the air. She let go right on time and fell into the water. She fell under the surface and quickly returned to it.

"Oh my!" She shrieked and then she splashed Derek. "Its cold!" He laughed as she splashed him.

"If I told you that you wouldn't have gotten in." He said splashing her back. She shivered.

"Well now I'm going to get out." She said laughing and began swimming for the shore.

"I don't think so." Derek yelled swimming after her. She let out a scream while laughing and tyring to swim faster. Once she was finally closer to the shore, he caught her and brought her from standing to sitting in the water.

"Alright, alright." She said caving. She leaned back in the shallow water laid down, Derek going down with, scared she would try and squirm away. "I am not going to go anywhere. I'm just going to lay in the water." She said and Derek released his grip.

"You promise." He said poking her side a few times. She began to giggle a bit.

"Yes. I promise." She said smiling.

"Good." He said, pressing his lips on her, finally closing the gap. Casey, shocked at first, gasped. However quickly responded when his tounge slipped into her mouth. Water hit her skin, but the cold water no longer bothered her, as she reached up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Derek bent his arm as she pulled up closer. He rested his elbow on the sand, holding himself up. His other hand held her waist, pulling her closer to him. He began to move the same hand up and down the side of her body. Touching her wasn't enough. He needed to feel her. She let out a moan in his mouth and he slid his hand behind her back. He reached for the clip of her bra and began to mess with it trying to get it undone, that water not helping much. Then, without any notice, Casey roughly pushed him away.

"Derek this is wrong." She said standing up while trying to catch her breath.

"No its not. Were not releated. Were only steps." He said, nearly pleading with her.

"Thats not even half of it. You think I'm an idiot. I'm not going to be your new flavor." She said, working her way towards the path that led to her clothes.

"Oh come on. I was fifteen! I haven't had 'flavors of the week' in over 2 years." He said tired of having the same argument.

"Whatever Derek. You are the same person you were then. The same person Jake is now." She said, grabbing her clothes. Derek stopped dead and just looked at her, unable to form words. She quickly got dressed and pushed past him.

"Case!" He said as she walked away. She didn't turn around and showed sign that she heard him. "Casey! I am not him!" He yelled. She once again acted like she didn't hear him. The only difference was this time was he knew she did.


	9. Reality Check?

A/n: You all are gonna hate me for the next three chapters. Unfortunetly i dont have time for a big authors note, so this will have to do. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Derek walked home alone in the pitch black. The trees moved in the wind, making an eeire sound. He knew the sound must have scared Casey on her walk home, but it didn't bother him one bit. Not even because he was guy. He could care less about the sounds, because if somone or something was going to kill him, right now was the perfect time. Right now he didn't care. He didn't even love her. He only liked her and she was driving him this mad. He pushed roughly though bushes and broke branches off of trees. He wasn't sure whether he was more upset or angry. Upset because Casey wouldn't even give him the time of day, let alone a chance. Angry because she compared him to that low life.

Once he reached the cabin, the lights were all out. He walked up the front stopped and did his best to open the door. It creaked a little, but not as much as it normally did. He walked across the living room and towards the door to his room. He twisted the knob, but no luck. She actually locked him out of the room. He let out a groan and turned around. He walked back towards the living room, when he noticed Lizzie and Edwin's door paritally open. He smirked and walked to their room. He pushed the door open quietly, to find them both sleeping. He walked to the door the conjoined their room with his. He twisted the knob and once again, no luck. He gritted his teeth and turned around quickly. The moon light was shining brightly into the bedroom, lighting up the bedside table on Edwin's side. Derek smirked and grabbed the item off the table, mentally thanking his brother for not listening to Nora.

He laid down on the couch and put the Ipod headphones in his ears. He pulled the blanket to his chest and then did his beat to use the moonlight to search through Edwin's music. Once he found semi decent music, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The music began to play and he hoped that it would help him sleep.

_I'm not a perfect person _

_As many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_Thats why I need you to hear _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you _

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you_

_Hoobastank-The reason_

* * *

Derek woke the next morning, or better yet afternoon. The Ipod was still with him, but it was off. He assumed Nora shut it off, so he took it and out it in his pocket, hoping her would remember to give it back to Edwin. He looked at his watch. Fourteen minutes after one. A little later than he expected. The door to his bedroom was open so he got up and rushed up to his room. He grabbed a pair of clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and happily welcomed the warm water hit his body as he got in the shower. 

He walked out of the bathroom, carrying his old clothes and his towel. He put them in the bag Nora used for laundry for when they got home. He walked into the kitchen to see Nora and George both making sandwichs.

"Where's everyone else." He asked as he grabbed the bag of chips and sat down next to Marti at the table.

"Morning Smerek." She said, before returning to her fourth grade math homework. He didn't bother to let her know that it wasn't even morning anymore.

"Lizzie and Edwin went to the store with Casey." George said and he places sandwiches down on the table. Derek, suddenly finding his appitite, grabbed a sandwich and ate it hungerly. Marti laughed.

"Its not going to run away, Derek." Nora said, taking a petite bite out of her sandwich.

"Actually Nora, my teacher told us that food can't get up and walked away, let alone run." Marti said. Derek smirked, remembering that when she was younger she used to ask if food could really get up and walk away. He rubbed her head and a her face lit up with a big smile. The rest of the lunch was in pretty much silence.

* * *

After they ate, Nora somehow got Derek to help Marti with clean up. Derek cleared the table and put everything away, while Marti wipped down the table and counters. When he finished the small task he walked over to the living room. Just as he plopped down on the couch, there was a knock at the front door. Nora was in the shower and George was setting up a card came with Marti, so he decided that he should be nice. He got off the couch and walked to the door. He opened it and saw an officer in uniform 

"Is their a George Venturi here?" The officer asked, looking at Derek. Derek crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Depends. Who's asking?" He said, pretty sure his father hadn't done anything wrong. Then again, they don't talk much. Nora walked out of the bathroom, dressed and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Derek. Who's at the door?" She called across the cabin.

"Someone for dad." Derek said turning around. Both Nora and George looked at each other and walked towards the door. Marti bounced in front of them and stood by Derek's side. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Can I help you?" George asked looking seriously at the officer.

"I'm looking for a George Venturi or a Nora Mcdonald-Venturi." He said looking down at his notepad.

"Thats us. Whats going on?" Nora said to the officer.

"Are you the parents of Casey and Elizabeth Mcdonald and Edwin Venturi?" He asked, looking at Derek's father and step mother. Derek laughed to himself, already assuming the Edwin got busted shoplifting.

"Yes." George said, a bit unsure of what was going on. He looked at Nora while speaking and saw the same confused look.

"Your going to have to come with me. I can't give you all the details now. All I can tell you is there has been an accident." The officer said grimly. At the last word, Derek's breath caught in his throat and he suddenly felt very dizzy.

_Casey walked out of the bathroom after her shower, a nearly ran into her mother. She looked a bit exhausted, and being the concerned daughter Casey was she asked what was wrong._

_"Oh. I was making lunch and Edwin and Lizzie told me they need to go to town." She said rushing to her room to grab her purse. She stopped and turned around to look at Casey. "Case can you do me a favor." She asked desperatly._

_"I can make lunch mom. Don't worry." Casey said, waving it off. Nora sighed._

_"I was actually hoping you could take them to town. Please." Nora said, nearly pleading with her eldest daughter. Casey's shoulders dropt, but when she saw how desperate her mother was she agreed. She walked into Lizzie and Edwin's room and told them that she was taking them. She then grabbed her purse and the money her mom left on the table for her. She walked out to the car to see Lizzie and Edwin already in it. She got in the driver seat and noticed that Lizzie took the from passenger seat. Edwin was in the middle row, his ankle on the seat and leaning against the window on Lizzie's side. She sat down and adjusted the seat, seeing as George was much taller than her. She started the car and out it in gear and began to drive down the dirt road._

_"Am I really going to have to listen to girl talk the whole way there?" Edwin asked from the backseat. Both girls ignored him, and Casey turned the radio up a bit louder, but still held a conversation with her sister._

_"The guy is in my english, math and gym class." Lizzie said, confirming to her sister that she did indeed have a crush._

_"Aw. Do you know if he likes you back?" Casey asked, happy for her sister._

_"I'm pretty sure he does." Lizzie said, not able to hid the smile on her face. They came to a stop light and Casey stopped, seeing as it was red._

_"The store is a couple black down. I saw it on the way here." Edwin said from the backseat, happy that their conversation about Lizzie's latest crush. The light turned green and Casey moved her foot from the brake to the accelerator. Casey was a very observant driver and when she was another block down, she noticed that the light a block ahead was read. She covered the brake with her foot and prepared to slow down, when the light changed to green. She moved her foot back to the accelerator._

_"You think Derek will want anything from the store since he was still sleeping." Lizzie asked Casey. Casey just shrugged, not really wanting to talk about him. Casey looked down at the clock and saw is change to 1:15. The radio played loudly as Lizzie turned up a song she liked._

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for I am

Never meant to be so cold

Never meant to be so cold

To you

I'm sorry about all the lies

_"Look out!" Edwin yelled from the backseat. By that time it was too late and everything went so slow. They were in the middle of the intersection, where Casey had the green light. A car from the other lane on the passenger side, came flying through the red light directly at them. Lizzie let out a scream as she saw the car. Casey couldn't even scream. She gripped the wheel tightly and moved her foot to the brake. She went to slam on it when the car slammed into the passenger side. The van, Casey was driving, slid after impact and the truck behind them swerved out of the way, but failed at the attempt as the van flew at the pick up. The car hit the middle of the driver's side, just behind Casey. The car behind them hit the back of the truck before it spun and came to a stop._

_Casey lay crush between the steering wheel and the seat. She couldn't see much and she couldn't move if she tried. She heard distant yells from the people outside, but they sounded so far away. She wanted to see if she could see Lizzie or Edwin, but even if she could move, her eyes felt to every to look. They began to droop close and she did her best to force them open. _'I'm going to die.'_ Was all that went through her head. She couldn't feel the pain, but she knew she had to be bad. Her breath came short and weezy. She heard the sirens, but everything sounded distant, so she couldn't tell how far they were. She prayed for them to be close and her her siblilings to be okay. Then her would went dark._

Derek sat in the backseat of the cop car with Nora and Marti. George sat up front. They got no information about the accident at all, except that it was their van and that four cars were involved. Other than that, they got that ten people were involved, including Casey, Edwin and Lizzie. George sat in the front seat, his hands constantly twitching, as he did his best to be brave for the family. Nora sat by the driver side window, her face tear streaken, as she held Marti close. Marti sat in the middle, sobbing and to scared to speak. As for Derek, he was to scared to cry, because then he would be admitting that it was bad. He just stared out the window and prayed. The sirens on the cops car were loud, but Derek ignored them. He just want to get to the hospital and hope everyone was okay. No he knew everyone was okay.

They sat in the waiting room, the same way they had in the car. The only difference was Marti was in Nora's lap and there was no cop sirens to be heard. They had been sitting there for over an hour, close to two hours with still no word. The doctor walked out and over to them. They all stood and waited for him to speak.

"Mcdonald-Venturi's. Correct." He said and they nodded, unable to speak. "Well ten people were involved in the accident. Three of the four cars had to cut open to get the victims out, your van included."

"What are you telling us. Are they okay?" George asked impatiently. The doctor looked grim, but then spoke once again.

"Nora, correct." He asked looking at Nora.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked weakly. He nodded.

"Right now, from your van, we have only identified a girl, around the age of 17." He said looking at her.

"Thats my daughter Casey." Nora confirmed. "Is she okay?" She asked ugently. The doctor frowned.

"We have a faint heart beat, but she is very critical. We don't have all the details yet, but I figured you would like an update." He said sadly. Derek ran his hands through his hair.

"What else do you know." Derek more said then asked.

"Of them whole accident, we know two were killed on impact, one identified from the car that hit you van from the passenger side. There had been four in that car, two in the pick up, three in your car and one in the final car." He said.

"Doctors we have another idenification!" The nurse yelled coming from the back room. The doctor excused himself and ran off to follow her.

"Where are they?" Marti asked Nora. Nora looked down at Marti, but couldn't form any words. Derek glanced over to his dad but quickly looked away once he saw his father was crying. They were going to make it. They had to.

Another half hour passed, before the doctor came back out. This time they all remained seated as he walked over to the group next to him. They were the family of the car with the single person in it. It was a young lady and a small son. She looked worried at first, but soon a smile appeared as the doctor spoke. Derek swallowed as the doctor walked to the next group, the family of the car that started the accident. From what he heard, two were killed, one on impact and the other was just pronounced dead. The third was in critical, but would make it and the final, the driver, was stable. He walked to the group their for the pick up. The young man fell to his knees when he was told that his wife's seat belt failed and she was killed, also that the passenger air bag had smothered his five year old daughter. The doctor finally walked over to them and Derek could hardly breathe. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow as well.

"We have identified one Edwin Venturi." The doctor said and they nodded.

"How is he?" George asked, assuming he was stable. The doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry to say he was killed on impact. From what we can tell, he had been laying the middle row, right were the first car had hit. It hit him, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. I am very sorry." He said grimly and George gagged. Derek felt his stomache flip and he leaned over the garbage can as he empty his lunch into it. "We also identified one Elizabeth Mcdonald. I can't tell you how she is right now, all I can say is she is fighting, but I don't know if she has much strength to fight." He said weakly. Derek stood outraged.

"Don't sat that!" He yelled. "She is strong. She will fight through this!" He yelled, causing several people to look. The doctor was about to speak, when his pocket began to beep, notifing him of an emergancy. He rushed off, after apologizing once more. Derek walked around in circles for a few moments, ignoring his dad and step mom. He then walked to the wall and slammed his fist into it. His brother. His little brother was gone.


	10. Baby?

A/N: Okay, for some reason the authors notes keep messing up. Everytime I make one and then go to save it, it disappears and then I end up with this crappy little note. Well send lots of reviews, the more reviews I get that faster I update. Chapter 11 is a big chapter, with lots of important things and stuff. Well I don't want to give away anything so... ENJOY and REVIEW!!

* * *

The waiting room was quiet, seeing as it was after one in the morning. George had gone to the cafeteria with Marti to get food for them. He had only returned a few moments ago. Nora was asleep in her seat and Derek was dosing off in his seat, but doing his best to stay awake. Marti walked over to him and sat on his lap. He smiled at the girl and she curled up on his lap. She suddenly stood up and looked at him.

"Something's poking me." She said quietly. He looked down and reached into his pocket. Edwin's ipod. He closed his eyes and pulled it out. Tears tried to push out his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of Marti. Marti crawled back into his lap. She was asleep within moments. He looked down at the ipod. He debated using it, but seeing as he was tired he decided to. He was tired and he could turn the music up loud to keep him up. He was about to put the ear peices in his ears when his father spoke to him.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" George asked, his voice different then how it usually was. Derek debated it at first. Since he throw up his lunch, he technically hadn't eaten since dinner the other night. He then shook his head.

"I'm not leaving and I don't want to wake Marti." He replied quietly, before putting the peices in his ears.

_This is My December, _

_This is my time of the year, _

_This is My December, _

_This is all so clear, _

_This is My December, _

_This is my snow covered heart, _

_This is My December, _

_This is me alone, _

_just wish that I didn't feel like _

_there was something I missed, _

_take back all the things I said _

_to make you feel like that _

_just wish that I didn't feel like _

_there was something I missed _

_take back all the things I said _

_that I said to you _

_And I give it all away, _

_just to have somewhere to go to _

_Give it all away _

_to have someone to come home to_

* * *

Even with the loud music, Derek felt himself getting drowzy. He was about to take of the headphones and go to sleep, when the doctor walked back out. He quickly pulled off the head phones and sat up straight. George reached over to wake up Nora. She woke with a start, obviously thinking that this had been some nightmare. He could tell that she slowly began to realise it wasn't. 

"Elizabeth and Casey Mcdonald are still in ICU. It will be a miricale if they both pull through. They are both still unconsious, but we moved them to the same ICU room. As of now, the best we can let you do is look through the glass window. We can't let anyone in there yet." He said to them and they all stood up. George took Marti from Derek and held her as they walked back to the ICU room Casey and Lizzie were in. Derek could feel hear his heat beating loudly in his head, but that was the only sound. When they reached to window, he nearly threw up once again. Nora gasped and covered her mouth and George put his arm around her.

The room was bright white. Machines were everywhere around the girls. Lizzie's right arm and both legs were wrapped up in casts and the right side of her face was barley recongnizable. She had a tube in her mouth to help her breath and the heart monitor next to her moved slowly. She had cuts and bruises all over her, making it hard for Derek to believe she was still here.

He then looked over to Casey and his breath caught in his throat. She had a deep gash going from her left cheek, up to her forehead. Her left arm was in a cast, as well as her neck. The front of her gown was partially cut, showing nasty cuts and gashes just above her chest. Her right foot was wrapped up and pretty much eveything else was brusing and cut. But what suprised Derek more, was what George and Nora didn't seem to notice. Not only had Casey had the breathing tube like Lizzie as well as the heart monitor. She also had another heart moniter, right next to hers. Derek ran away from the scene and burst into the bathroom, emptying bile from his body.

* * *

They four of them sat in the ICU hallway, across from the girls room. Derek still couldn't believe what he had seen. Two heart monitors. That meant that she was carrying. That meant that Jake got her pregnant when he raped her. Had she known? If she knew, what was she going to do? the doctor rushed into the girl's room and the family all held their breath, hoping everything was. They sat there until the sun was rising, waiting for information. When sky was finally lite, the doctor finally exited the room. He walked over to them and waited to hear what he had to tell them. 

"I regret to have to tell you this. But I am to inform you that you daughter, Casey, has lost her baby." He said, before turning and rushing back into the room. Nora's eyes widened at first, and then both the parents eyes landed on Derek. He swallowed, knowing they wanted an explaination.

"Casey's baby?" George asked, knowing by the way Derek was fidgeting that he knew about it.

"How long has this been going on?" Nora asked, her voice sounding broken.

"I just found out when I noticed Casey had two monitors. I don't even know if she knew about it or not." He said, scared to look his parents in the eyes. It wasn't even his child, but he hated to have to tell them Casey's secret.

"Well who was the father?" George asked, slightly angered. A moment after he said that, Derek could tell he felt guilty about being angry.

"The night of Casey and Jake's one year, he pressured her to have sex. Being the girl Casey is, she told him she wanted to wait. When she turned him down, he forced himself on her and raped her. He then broke up with her over voicemail later that night. Thats why she reacted so bad to the break up." Derek said quietly. Nora gasped when she heard that her daughter had been raped.

"Why didn't she tell us? Why did she only tell you? Why you!" Nora yelled at him, angered and upset at the same time.

"She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't even mean to tell me. It slipped out one time when we were arguing." He said grimly still having a hard time looking at them. They then remained silent, not wanting to speak. They waited in silence. Everyone once in a while, the doctors would rush down the hall with a person on a strecher.

One of the times, three doctors were running down the hall, but instead of having a strecher, they ran into Casey and Lizzie's room. George, Nora and Derek got up and rushed to the window. Marti was asleep in one of the chairs, unable to stay awake any longer. The doctors surround Casey's bed and were moving around urgently. Nora put her hand on the window, as soft tears fell down her cheeks.

"Casey." She said under her breath. Derek watched as they ran around, doing what they could for her. His heartbeat picked up again, after it had finally steadied. She looked so empty. _'She will make it. She has to. I still have so much to tell her. I want her to know everything. She doesn't deserve to die.'_ They watched them for a while, when finally one of the doctors walked towards the door, a grim look on his face.

"Is she okay?" George asked urgently as soon as the doctor walked into the hallway.

"We might lose her."


	11. Parenting Skills

**A/n: This chapter is freakin emotional. Well I think it is. It was hard for me to write, but I am pretty happy with how it turned out. I really like the next chapter, because you get an indepth look of how Derek is dealing with all this. Well I don't want to give it away, so review a lot and Ill update fast! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

* * *

"What do you mean you might lose her!" Derek said angerly. His anger once again getting the best of him. The doctor turned his attention from George to a very angered Derek.

"Her body has gone into shock. We think it might be from the loss of the baby. We are doing all we can right now. But right now they are both fighting." He said. A loud beep came from the room and the doctor rushed back in. They watched the doctors work on Casey. They knew they were doing what they could, but what could they possibly do. Suddenly the door flew open and more doctors came in, running over to Lizzie. They watched the room in silence, all to scared to speak, as if their sound waves would ruin the girls chances. The hallway was quiet enough for Marti's small, quiet voice to startle the three of them.

"Nora?" She called quietly from behind them. They all turned around and looked at the now awake girl. Nora walked over to her and sat down.

"What is it Marti?" She asked concerned.

"Can I start calling you mom?" She asked tiredly. Nora tilted her head a bit, not sure how to respond to that. George across the hall, followed by Derek. Derek sat on the other side of Nora and George kneeled in front of Marti.

"What about your real mom, Marti?" Nora asked softly.

"She was a bad one. Your a good mom." She said and both George and Nora looked at Marti inrigued.

"How was she a bad mom?" George asked his ten year old daughter.

"She yelled at me, Edwin, Derek and dad. And she would hit Derek." Marti said and Derek froze up.

"What do you mean she hit Derek, Marti?" Nora asked and then she looked at George, who was just as confused as her.

"She would yell at him and the hit him a lot when we visited her. I was six when I saw her hit him and then yell at me to go back to my room and go to bed. And then Derek would feel bad and hurt himself." She said, not knowing how much she was telling them. Derek's stomache flipped over ten times and then tied into a million knots. He looked up to see his father looking at him. He then got up and walked away and down the hall.

"Marti, stay with Nora." George said and then followed his son down the hall. "Derek stop." He yelled ahead to his son. When Derek didn't stop, George ran after him. He caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Leave me alone." Derek snapped at his father. He was holding tears in his eyes. George turned his son and put him agaisnt the wall. He looked directly at his son, who wouldn't even look at him.

"What is Marti talking about?" He asked concerned. Derek didn't respond. George waited before he spoke again. "Is she telling the truth?" He asked more forcfully. Derek's head snapped up, his eyes glistened over.

"What do you what me to say! That mom used to yell at Marti to stay in her room and would yell at Edwin to go into her room. That she would critisize what I do. That she would slap me until I begged her to stop and that she would kick me when I finally fell and then leave me alone in my room. That she wouldn't pay attention to me unless she was hitting me. What do you want me to tell you!" He yelled deathly.

"What the hell did you never tell me." George asked, not meaning to sound so angry.

"Oh like thats a normal conversation. 'Hey dad hows your day. Oh yeah by the way mom hits me.' Like you would think I was actually telling the truth." He snapped once again, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks and he began to break down. He slid down the wall. He hid his face in his knees and a muffle sob was heard. George kneeled to the ground by his son and put a hand on his shoulder. The current silence was deadly, the only sound heard was a sob once and a while from Derek. Once the sobs were futher apart, George dared to speak again.

"What did Marti mean when she said you were hurting yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Its nothing." Derek said quietly, not moving his head from his knees.

"Derek I'm serious." He said, but recieved no responce. "Derek are you cutting yourself?" He asked, pushing him. Derek once again didn't speak, not having the heart to tell his father that. Instead he stood and tired to walk away but his father was to quick for him. He stood as well and grabbed Derek by the wrist. He pulled him back, a little rough, but at that moment he needed to know what was going on. He pulled his wrist up to his face and pulled off the sweat band that was around it. Derek winced, not sure if it was from pain or from his father looking at his cuts and scars.

"Well now that your filled in on my life. I'm gonna go." He said quietly and ripped his arm out of his fathers grip. He walked back to the ICU room the girls were in and sat down about four seats from where Nora was. A few moments later a tear stricken George walked over to Nora and Marti.

"Dad I want to call Nora mom." She said quietly, not knowing why it was causing such a problem.

"Well its fine with me, as long as Nora is fine with it." He said, looking over at Derek and then back to Nora. She smiled softly and looked at Marti. She nodded.

"I think that will be fine." She said to Marti and her face lit up with permisson to call Nora her mom. The door opened once again and out walked the girls doctor. The four of them looked up to him waiting for him to give him news. Whether it be good or bad, it was bound to come.

"I have some good news and bad news." He said, giving the family the oppurtunity to chose which they would like to hear first.

"I think we could do with some good news about the girls." George said, grabbing Nora's hand. The doctor nodded and walked over to them, so he was now standing in front of them. Derek looked over to them and realised his family was waiting for him, so they could share the news together. He stood and walked over to them. He sat in the seat next to Nora and Marti moved to his lap.

"Elizabeth condition has stablized. We plan to move her to a normal ward soon, and hope she will wake soon." He said and the family let out a sigh of relief at the sound of good news. Unfortunently there was more news to come.

"And the bad news." Nora said, gripping George's hand, worried about her other daughter.

"Ah yes. How the car hit from the passenger side did some permenent damage to her. Now I don't want to alarm you, as we are pretty sure she won't be in a wheel chair, but Elizabeth will not have the same use of her legs anymore. We are nearly positive it will not cause her to be in a wheel chair, but she will need to go through physical therapy, to be able to walk normally." He finished, just as the ICU door opened again. They all turned to look at the door. They were wheeling Lizzie's bed out of the room.

"Where will her new room be?" Derek asked, trying to block out the fact that her life will change significantly. The doctor explained the directions to her new room.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go check in on Casey. I will let you know when you will be able to visit Elizabeth." He said before returning to the room. The family finally had some light to shine. Nora stood and walked over to the window to look in on Casey. She looked so weak and helpless. She wasn't the seventeen year old girl she was the day before. She wasn't that same girl that took Lizzie and Edwin to the store because her mom had to make lunch for the family. She was pale and looked nearly lifeless. Her eyes were darkened and closed like they had been for nearly a day. She stood staring in at her daughter, unaware that a person walked up beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Derek.

"She'll make it." He said to her. "I know she will. It's Casey. She never gives up." He said to comfort her. A small smile showed on Nora's lips.

"Marti and I are going to get something to eat and maybe stop by Lizzie's room. Are you two going to stay here?" He asked. Nora nodded, and Derek just stared into the room. He couldn't even look at his father because it hurt him to much. He heard footsteps walk away and he assumed they left. He touched the window and looked in on her. "Do think anything is going through her mind?" Derek asked, not looking at Nora. She was about to respond, when footsteps were heard running down the hall. They both turned and Derek spotted a man in a suit running towards them. He recognized him, but couldn't place who he was. The he saw his facial features and he knew immediatly who he was.

"Dennis?" Nora said confused, as her ex-husband came running down the hall. Derek's jaw nearly dropt. It took him all he got to actually get that guy to come back to see Casey and Lizzie after the dinner fiasco. But here he was. Although it was no shocker that he had come after his daughters had been in an accident. What suprised him was that he was here so fast.

"I was notified that there was an accident. I came as soon as I heard." He said looking in the room.

"Yes there was. Casey, Lizzie and E-edwin, were all in an accident." She said to him, looking at him seriously.

"I told you not to let _her_ get her lisence. Where's Lizzie?" He asked looking in around the ICU room, anywhere, but at Casey. Nora pursed her lips and then spoke.

"She was moved out of ICU when her condition stablized." She paused for a moment, before speaking again. "Edwin was killed on impact and Casey is still in critical." She said, finishing the accident. He nodded.

"Okay. Where is Lizzie's room?" He asked, looking over to Nora and Derek, his eyes still not looking to Casey.

"On the other floor. George and Marti are there right now." Nora said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be with your daughter? Its not even his child." He spat at her.

"I _am_ with my daughter. And when George gets back, I will go check on my other daughter as well." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well what room is it? I would like to see my daughter." He said looking down the hall.

"You can come with Derek and me when we go. Right now you can see Casey." She said back to him. Derek just watched as Nora argued with Dennis.

"Like this one can amount to anything. She tries to hard and her skills don't exceed outside of the classroom. Lizzie is smart and she can involve herself in other things that don't involve school. _She_ was the mistake that got us married. Now were divorced, so obviously that would mean she did nothing for us. She is a-" He yelled, but as he went to finish, Derek slammed him against the wall.

"Derek!" Nora shouted, shocked by his sudden action.

"Get out of here!" Derek shouted, ignoring Nora. He glared at Dennis.

"I will see my daughter." He said, glaring back.

"Your daughter is in their. Lizzie is with my father. My father is talking to the doctor about physical therapy because she will need to relearn how to walk. Thankfully she has her knowledge to fall back on, because her father's dream of her doing things outside of education have been put on hold." He spat back.

"You mean Lizzie is no better than _her_?" He said, slightly confused.

"No they are still great, its just a shame that you can't see that." Derek said, his face growing red with anger.

"So I flew all this way to find out _she_ is almost dead and that Lizzie is physically handicapped. That was a waste." He spat, pushing Derek away from him.

"Well then get out of here!" Derek yelled at him after he regained his balance. Dennis didn't even respond. He just left. Derek looked at the empty wall, where he just had Casey's dad pinned against. For the second time since he had gotten to the hospital, he slammed his fist into the wall. After he did it once he did it again, until he heard Nora call his name.

"Derek that is enough." She said threatingly, but trying to remain calm. Derek looked over to her. He sighed and turned around, leaning against the wall. He stood there for a moment, before sliding down the wall and praying that things wouldn't get any worse. He looked up at Nora, to her facial expression was full of worry. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He really hadn't meant to snap like that. It had just happened. The fateful door opened once again and the same doctor walked out.

"Is it just you two right now?" He asked, looking at them they both nodded and he asked them to stand and come over to him.

"How is she?" Nora asked, when they reached the doctors side.

"She is doing really well for her condition. I actually wanted to bring the two of you in now to explain this in further detail." He said, before leading them into the room. He led them over to Casey's bed. He asked each of them to stand on different sides of the bed. "Ready?" He asked.

"Just tell us." Derek said, growing impatient. Nora gave him a stern look, before her eyes returned to her daughter.

"Alright. As you can see her right foot is wrapped. We believe the pressure from slamming on the brake and then being hit bruised the bone. This will effect her walking for a short period of time, however, there will be occasions in the future where it will act up slightly, but nothing serious." He said, before moving to her left arm. "Now this arm was broken in two places. Both in the forearm, but she will have it in a cast for a while. It may have lasting effects to her arm, to the point where she will be able to use it to limits, or not be able to use it at all." He said and then paused for a moment before continuing. "Now she was hit hard in the head, as you notice from the gash. We have stiched it up, and we are pretty sure that is has done no brain damage." He said and Derek felt a heavy burden lift off his shoulders. "We have her neck in a brace as more of a precaution. She, without a doubt, will recieve pains from whiplash, but that is not our main concern. Now we have not found any back injures at the moment and we are pretty sure she made it out without any. In the future her back may act up and she may need surgery for it." He said before moving closer and then pointing to her chest area. "This was our main area of concern. She had a few severe injuries to her chest and respritory. Now we are pretty sure there are no lasting effects. Currently she cannot breath on her own and she has two fractured ribs and one broken rib. When she first got here, she was suffering from minor chest trauma, but she seems to be fine now." He said. He then explained all that and a few cuts and brusies, everything was fine.

"So do you think she will make it?" Nora asked concerned. He nodded.

"Unless she begins having respriatory problems, she will make it. In fact, if she stay in the condition she is, we will be able to move her down to her room." He said and both Derek and Nora sighed with relief.

"When do you think they will wake?" Derek asked, looking down at Casey.

"Well we believe that Elizabeth will wake within the next hour to within the next two days. Most of her injury was in the lower portion of her body, so she should be consious soon." He said and then paused. "Casey may take longer to wake. It could be up to a week, maybe more. Then again, she could suprise us and wake right now." He said, trying to give the family hope. Derek looked to Casey, his facial expression longing for her to wake up. He actually prayed for it to suddenly be a joke and her to wake when the doctor said she could wake right now. Nothing happened. It was real.


	12. Pills and Sam

**A/n:** I didnt get as many reviews last chapter. I was pretty sad. Anyways. ENJOY and REVIEW!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Derek dragged himself down the hallway at school. His parents had made him come back to school, even though he already missed the whole week. Heck it was friday and they still made him come. He walked to the nurse's office with a two bottles of pills and a note. He had to make several stops before he could even go to class. The hall was nearly empty and he was thankful for that. He didn't want any questions and he didn't want some big entrance. He reached the nurse's office and slowly reached for the door handle.

_

* * *

"Derek. What's wrong?" Lizzie asked from her bed. Derek volunteered to sit with her while the others went for food. He had been felling werid since the day after the accident. He hadn't told anyone what was going on, because he was worried about Casey and Lizzie. Lizzie was now awake and in the bed next to her was an unconsious Casey. _

_"I'm fine." He finally managed out. His heart began to race again, and he kept looking at Casey's bed. For the past three hours he could have sworn he saw her sit up, but everytime he would look, he saw nothing. "Where are they?" He asked Lizzie._

_"I don't know. They haven't been gone long. Plus that was what you asked me the last time you spoke." She said. She wanted to get up and go over to him, but she couldn't even walk yet. They had preformed surgery on knee, hoping that it would help it heal._

_"I just want to be sure their okay." He said, his breathing rate increasing and his heart was pounding against his chest. Then it happened. He couldn't breath and he could pretty much feel the color draining from his face._

* * *

He had been placed on two medications. One for major depressive disorder. The other one for the panic attacks. This was currently the longest he was allowed to have the medication. His parents had the house bottles with them and the nurses where getting the school bottles. If he didn't have any of the severe problems associated with his disorder, then he wouldn't need the pills for the attacks. However, he was experiencing quite a few of the severe problems. Such as panic attacks, anxiety, phobia, abuse of drug, medication or alchohol. Okay sure he really couldn't abuse what he couldn't get ahold of. The only new thing he got with the abuse problem was the need for drugs or alchohol and his new nicotine addiction. 

He opened the door to the nurses office after much debate. He would have ran off with the pills and just left, had he not been worried that they were already expected him.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Venturi. Your father called and said you would be coming." She said from the desk. He figured someone would notify them that he was crazy and may try to sneak off with the pills. He sighed and stood in front of the counter. He placed the two bottles of pills in front of her. He then crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. She was writting his name on a sheet. Curiotsity, of course, got the better of him.

"Whats that?" He asked, trying to peek over the counter. She looked up.

"Marking that you need to be here at certain time to take your medication. If you don't show, we send someone to escort you down here. Now you will come down here before your first period class to take one of your depression pills. The you will come down between lunch and study to take a panic pill. Finally you will come down to before last period to take another depression pill. I will notify your parents that you will not need to take any home medication until your panic pill at dinner and one of each before bed." She said, explaining it all to him. She then handed him one pill and one glass of water.

"You mean I have to take one now?" He said looking at the pill. Sure taking all the pills seemed like a good idea, but taking them one at a time was stupid. She gave him a stern look and he took the pill and popped it in his mouth. He then took a quick gulp of water and set the cup down.

"Okay. You can go down to first period." She said writting him a note. "And I would also like to remind you. You will be back here before study hall and you will not be going to study hall. The school wants to have you see our counselur." Derek was about to protest, when she stuck up her hand and then spoke again. "No exceptions, Mr. Venturi."

_

* * *

_

* * *

He walked to the door of his first period class. He was about to twist the knob and walk in, when he was suddenly hit with anxiety. He didn't want to deal with anyone. He was the popular, strong guy without a care in the world. Yet here he was on two different medications and his arms wrapped up. He intentionally wore long sleeves to cover the wraps. He wasn't allowed to remove them, even though going to school with gashes in your arms wasn't much better then going to school wrapped up. He took Edwin's ipod and stuck one of the ear peices in his ear. He put it in his pocket and finally decided to walk into class. He could probably get away with the ipod. He just had to give the teacher a note. He had one for each class, he just didn't know what they said. He opened the door and walked in. 

"Now in this eqaution- Ah, Mr. Venturi." Mr. Krien said as he walked in. Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't speak. Whispers began to go around the classroom, but Derek ignored them. He walked up to the front and handed Mr. Krien the note. He took the note and laid it flat out on the desk to read it. Derek smirked to himself and read over his shoulder.

_Derek's family has experiance a major tragedy over the past weekend. It seemed to have affected him greater then what had been expected. He has been put on two medications, one for depression and one for panic attacks. For the time he will taking the pills he will be late for first and eighth period and will not be in study hall until futher notice. It will be best to move him to the back of the room so he does not disturb any one. He should slowly be getting better but as of now, his symptons are very strong. He will have a hard time concentrating, remaining still, staying fully awake and his learning and memory is a bit off. I urge you to be as lienient with him as possible..._

Derek stopped reading after that. He was just some joke. Some depressed, panic ridden kid. He waited for the teacher to finishing reading the note. He remained quiet and reletively still. Mr. Krien finished the note and folded it up and looked up at Derek. He pointed him to an empty seat in the back of them room. Derek still remained silent. The teacher began to speak again, but Derek, of course, ignored him. He still had the ipod in his one ear, so he just put his face in his arms and did his best to get some rest.

His morning classes passed in a blur. As he left his fourth period science class, he went straight to his locker. He quickly opened it and through his books in in, before slamming it shut. He said barley two words in his any of his classes. People gave him strange looks, wondering were the king of cool was. As he turned to leave his locker, he turned right into Sam.

"Hey man. I haven't seen you all week." He said as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Derek said without emotion. Sam looked at him werid.

"Are you alright man? You seem pale and skinner. And your under eyes look pretty dark." Sam pointed out concerned.

"I'd rather not get into it." He said and took his time walking to the cafeteria. He followed Sam into the lunch line and looked at the food. He bit his lip and grabbed a slice of pizza and a drink. Sam, once again, looked at him werid. They paid for the food and sat down at the usual table.

"What was the note you gave Mrs. Huste about?" He asked as he took a bite from his sandwich. Derek shrugged.

"My absence." He said, picking at his pizza. He knew he had to have food in his stomache to take the pills. He also knew if he didn't take the pills that they would send someone looking for him.

Sam finally began to get the hint and quietly eat his lunch. Derek did feel bad not telling Sam about what was going on, but he just didn't have the energy to speak about it. Plus he didn't want to bring up-

"...Edwin?" Sam asked, obviously finishing a sentance. Derek's stomache flipped at the sound of his name. "I mean seriously, you missed four days of school. Unless something serious happened I don't know how you got a note. So did he write it?" He asked again. Derek stiffened and shook his head. Sam opened his mouth to speak when the lunch bell rang, letting them know they had study hall now. The boys both stood and Derek began to head ot the nurse's office. "Where you going? Study is this way." Sam said confused.

"Come on. They will probably want you as my watch gaurd anyway." Derek said, walking towards the office again. Sam raised an eyebrow, but still followed. Sam walked a bit quicker to catch up with Derek and they ended up in front of the office.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked. Derek just gave him a look telling him shut up. Sam was really his best friend, he just didn't have the energy to explain everything. He opened the door and Sam followed him in.

"Afternoon Mr. Venturi. I see you brought Mr. Brown with you." The nurse said as she placed a cup and a pill on the counter. Derek sighed and walked over to the counter. "Before you take the pill." She then turned to Sam. "Did he eat something lunch? Even if he only picked at it." Sam nodded, still confused. She smiled at him and then nodded at Derek. He put the pill in his mouth and took a drink of the water. Sam walked over as he saw his friend taking a pill.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam asked, looking between the nurse and Derek.

"Ah, its not my place to get into the story, but Mr. Venturi here was put on medication a few days ago. One for depression and one for panic attacks. Mr. Brown, I am putting you in charge of making sure he comes here before first, before last period and after lunch. Also since you have the same lunch, I want you to make sure he eats something." She said, before dismissing the two of them. They walked into the hall.

"Your on meds?" Sam asked, slightly angered that he didn't know. Derek began to walk towards Paul's office.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it now. Just give me a ride after school and I will try to find energy to tell you." He said, leading Sam to Paul's office.

"Yeah. Okay. By the way, where's Casey? She hasn't been here all week either." Sam mentioned.

"After school." Was all Derek managed to say. He opened the office door and walked in, Sam following.

"Ah, Derek. And Sam." Paul said from his desk.

"You know anything?" Derek said collapsing in the chair. Sam looked around confused and took a seat as well.

"Not of why your here. I wasn't given details of what was going on outside of school, just of what is known by the nurse's and principal." Derek nodded.

"I'm not in a sharing mood today." Derek said weakly.

"So you haven't talked to Sam about it?" Paul asked. Derek shook his head.

"I'm hoping I will have energy to talk about it after school." Derek said shrugging it off. Paul looked at his watch and nodded.

"Alright, well study will be out soon. I will let you leave early today so you can take your time getting your stuff and getting to fifth period. By the way, Derek, would be able to let Casey know she missed her appoinment on wendsday." Paul said and Derek turned around.

"She won't be coming for a while." He said calmly and then left. Sam gave one more look to Paul, before following Derek out the door.

Derek went to the nurses office before eighth period like he was supposed to. Right now, he was waiting outside the school for Sam. Jake was in his last class and he couldn't deal with the guy today, so he left class early. Or never went to the class, either way. He took a quick drag from his cigarette as he saw Sam walk out of the school. He waved him over, blowing out the smoke and dropping the rest to the ground, putting it out with his foot.

"You smoke now?" Sam asked, leding Derek to his car.

"Yeah. Panic pills don't do much for the nerves." He said, having more energy then he did last time they talked. They got in the car and both buckled up, before Sam left.

"Go to the hospital." Derek said and Sam looked at him like he was crazy but did what he said nonetheless.

_Let me apologize to begin with_

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be someone else was harder then it seemed_

_Somehow I got caught up in between_

_In between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_Things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing thats worse then one is none_

* * *

Sam pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked as close to the door as he could. Derek told him to, because he didn't want to waste energy. They got out of the car and walked inside the building. Derek led him to the elevators and they went up to the third floor, to where Lizzie and Casey were. As they got off the elevator, Derek's phone began to vibrate. He answered his father's call and told him to meet him in the hallway outside the room. He hung up the phone after the conversation and led Sam down the hall. George stood in the hall, when he noticed Derek and Sam walking up. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Derek. 

"Does he know whats going on?" He asked Derek and he shook his head. George looked over to Sam. "Hey Sam." He paused, thinking of how they wanted to do this. Derek saw his father hesitating so he spoke up.

"There was an accident over the weekend." Derek blurted out, breaking the silence. George looked at him and was about to speak when Nora walked into the hall way.

"Lizzie wants to know how Derek did during school today." Nora said as she walked into the hall. She then saw Sam. "Oh, hi Sam. Nice to see you." She said greeting someone who had become another one her sons.

"Lizzie had an accident?" Sam asked looking through out the group. Nora bit her lip a bit.

"Casey and E-edwin to." Derek said for her. Sam head turned in suprise.

"Maybe we should take him in the room first." George said, before leading Nora in the room. Lizzie perked up at the sight of Sam.

"Hey Derek. Hi Sam." She said, excited to see someone besides family. Sam walked over to Lizzie and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, rubbing her head lightly.

"I'd be better if I could get out of bed." Lizzie said, a bit disappointed. Sam looked confused and was about to ask, when Nora answered for him.

"She can't walk." Nora said sadly.

"I will be able to. It will take time, but I will be able to walk." Lizzie said, doing the brave face thing she always does. Sam nodded again.

"Where's Casey?" Nora walked over to him and gently grabbed him by the arm. She led him over to the curtain on the otherside of the room. It wasn't closed, but it was hiding the view a bit. Sam looked around the curtain to see Casey laying there, still unconsious. He let out a gasp and grabbed his chest.

"Is-is she alright?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her. Nora nodded.

"She will make it. She just needs to wake up soon." Nora said.

"Edwin. Where is he?" He asked turning around and looking at George. Nora covered her mouth and swallowed. Derek sat in the chair, not speaking and not listening.

"He didn't make it." George said, looking at Lizzie, who was trying not to listen. She hated hearing thay he was gone.

"He-he's gone." Sam said, it finally sinking in.

"Funeral is on sunday. The family has been notified. We need you and Derek to back the house and call his friend, school. Pretty much people who knew him." Nora said. She handed hima list and Sam looked at it, confused.

"Its mine. Its the numbers of our friends that I could think of off the top of my head. They can call other people and the rest should be in the phone book at home." Lizzie said, on the verge of tears. Nora nodded to George and he led Derek to the hall. Sam was about to follow.

"Theres more." She said to Sam.

"Okay." He said, telling her to go on. She handed him two bottles of pills.

"Derek will be a handful. He cannot function on his own currently. He needs to take these after you guys eat and before you go to sleep. You will need to call your parents, because we will need you to help him the next two nights. George and I will be to busy to make sure he is okay. Our cells will be on if you need any help though." Nora said, giving him their numbers.

"What will he be like?" Sam asked, worried about his friend.

"Depending when. At times he will be fidgetty, guilty, tired, not hungry, anxiety, short attention and fearful. He may try harming himself and you cannot let him near the pills. He will take them like candy. Make sure the liqour cabinet is locked and make sure he eats. Other than that, just do what you think you should do. It may be a project, but we really need your help. He is smoking now, and as much as we hate it, it is helping his nerves and keeping him calm a lot of the time." She said. George walked back in, telling Sam it was time to go. Sam said good bye and left, leading his friend back to the car.


	13. Funeral

**A/n: I wasn't going to update right now, but I am completly busy the next two days and I don't know if I will have a chance to update. So for my wonderful generosity, you should review! Haha. Here is chapter 13. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

Derek and Sam were silent most of the way back to the house. There wasn't much they wanted to talk about. If they did think of something they wanted to talk about, neither felt need to talk about it. All in all, they chose to remain in silence. Rain started to fall and Sam turned on his windshield wipers. The gray clouds hung above the town, threatening bad weather. About three blocks from his house, he turned and spoke to Sam, the silence finally getting to him.

"So your my babysitter, eh?" He said, forcing a laugh. Sam glanced over at him and then put his eyes right back on the road.

"I guess you could say that." Sam replied, turning the steering wheel to turn onto Derek's street. "Is the accident really what set you off?" Sam inquired, turning the wipers up to the next speed as the rain fell harder.

"It pushed me over the edge if that whats you mean." He said in response. Sam had seen Derek's cuts before, but its was never spoken about. Derek knows that Sam knows about his cutting. Sam knows that Derek knows he knows, if that even makes sense. They just never mentioned it, and currently this was the closet they ever were to the reletionship.

"So which part of the accident pushed you over the edge?" Sam asked nervously, trying to keep the conversation going.

"All of it. Losing edwin. Lizzie inability to walk. Casey." He paused for a moment. Casey being harmed in general bothered him. "Dennis showing up at the hospital. My dad finding out about how my mother was." He paused again, taking a breath. "Lets just say it has been a long week." Derek said finishing up.

"Who's Dennis?" Sam inquired. Derek looked at him a bit shocked. For being Derek's best friend and Casey's ex-boyfriend and now good friend, he was a bit clueless.

"Dennis is Casey real father." Derek replied in a emotionless tone.

"Oh. I never knew his name." He said, shrugging. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. The quickly opened the doors and made a mad dash for the front door. The rain was pounding down now, especially with the wind. Derek took the key and unlocked the door, walking into the house. Sam followed behind him. The house was dark and depressing.

"I'm going to get my cell phone out of my room. You should call your parents now. Let them know your physco friend needs a babysitter now." He said smirking. He then took off up the stairs. He walked down the hall way and paused. His stuff was still down stairs wasn't it. He peeked into his room. Well it was repaired, but everything was still downstairs. Then again, who would of had a moment to put everything back. He turned around, making sure his eyes avoided the attic stairs. He walked back down into the living room, and then into the kitchen, before he went into the basement. He opened the door and walked into his room, flipping the light on. He walked around the room and towards his side of the bed. He grabbed his phone off the table and began to make his way back up the stairs, flipping off the light before he left.

"My parents know I am here." Sam said from the fridge. He pulled out a frozen pizza and through it down on the counter. They both shrugged and preheated the oven before they started going through the numbers. They looked at each other, took a breath and then began making their phone calls.

* * *

Derek adjusted his tie. He didn't like wearing suits, but it would have been wrong if he didn't wear one to his brother's funeral. He felt bile rise in his throat, but he just swallowed it back down. The thought of never seeing his brother again killed him inside. He avoided the attic the entire weekend, not even glancing at the stairs. Sam and Derek spent saturday helping George move everything back to the correct bedrooms. It was a busy and hard task, that took them all day. It may have taking less time had they not had to stop to make food so Derek could take his pills. Or have Derek lay down when his face began to get pale from an attack of some sort. 

Today, however, no work had been done. Today was Edwin's funeral. Right now, Derek stood in Sam room, waiting for Sam to finish getting ready. George and Nora were at the hospital with Lizzie, getting her ready. The hospital was granting her permisson to go the funeral. However, right afterward she had to return to the hospital.

* * *

The Brown household was rather busy. Sam's parents rushed around, making sure Sam and his sisters were getting ready. They had known Edwin since he was a young toddler, and losing him was like losing one of their children. Derek walked over to Sam's bed, suddenly feeling weak. Thinking about his brother did that to him. 

Guilt that he should have felt years ago rushed over him. He had been so manipulative to him. He was down right cruel, using him as a hockey target and scamming him out of his money. He treated him like a servant and rarely did things to help him. They were never close like Derek was with Marti. He was never nice to him either. He mad fun of him and used his role as big brother to keep him in control. He took his pent up anger from school, Casey, hockey and his mother out on him. He used torturing Edwin to ignore the depression he was in. Heck, he encouraged his brother to follow in his cruel ways. He told him to never stay with one girl and never gave him good advice. Edwin looked up to him and he knew it. He used that to his advantage to have control over someone. Just to have control over something.

"Derek. Its time to go." A sweet voice said from the door in Sam's room. Derek rolled over to see Sam's youngest sister, Jackie. She was Edwin's age in fact and one of Lizzie's best friends, thanks to Derek. He had two other sisters. Karen who was sixteen and Janet who was twenty. Derek nodded at the young girl and sat up. She walked away and he stood, following her out the door.

* * *

The ride to the church was silent. Derek hated it, but there was no way he was going to be the one to speak. He would deal with the silence, even though it drove him out of his mind. They pulled into the church parking lot and Jackie had already started to tear up. Derek sighed, looking away from the devestated girl. 

They all got out of the car and walked towards the church doors. The sky above them was clear and the sun shone brightly in the early morning sky. Derek bit his lip a bit as he thought about it. He faked sick the day of his mother's funeral, so other then his grandmother's funeral when he was three, he had never been to one. He always seemed to picture the sky dark and a light rain falling. Maybe even some rumbling thunder in the background. Thats the way it always seem to be in the movie and shows. He swallowed and kept looking ahead. _This isn't some movie_, he thought to himself, _this is real life._

* * *

Derek watched then man in the front speaking to the people who had shown up for the service. There was actually a lot of people there. He glanced over to see Lizzie. She was in a wheelchair at the end of the his aisle. Her eyes were glistened with tears and her cheeks were tear stained. 

"We will always rememeber Edwin Venturi..."

He felt a stab at his heart as he looked at her. She looks a lot like Casey when she cries.

"...He was a good friend to many and a good guy all around..."

When they are both happy and not crying they look nothing a like, Lizzie looking more like Nora now. But when she cried, they way her face looked and they way she held herself, reminded him of Casey and those rare occasions he caught her crying.

"...He is the child of George Venturi and late Abby Hennings..."

He knew he couldn't deny it any longer. There was no point anymore and he knew he couldn't hide it. He tried to pretend it wasn't there, but he couldn't even do that anymore.

"...He was the step-son of Nora Mcdonald and late Jacob Hennings..."

He liked Casey. He liked her in no way a guy should like his step-sister. The only question was what he could do about it, let alone what he should do.

"...He was a brother to Marti and Derek Venturi..."

His stomache flipped and his heart stopped when he thought about her, and he didn't know how long he could go before it really got to him. He didn't know how Casey felt.

"...And he was a step-brother to Elizabeth and Casey Mcdonald..."

He didn't know how to prove his feelings to her if she did have feelings for him. He didn't know how to make her see his way if she was confused on her feelings. Heck, what was he going to do if she didn't have feelings for him?

"...We will all greatly miss him."

George tapped Derek on the shoulder and Derek was jerked out of his thoughts. He looked to see the family standing, waiting for him. He nodded and stood. He walked over to Lizzie's wheelchair and began to push her out of the church. He pushed her to the car and helped her in.

"Derek!" A girl shouted from behind him. He turned around to see Emily. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He gasped at first, but then gave her a small hug back.

"Emily." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry about Edwin. I wish I knew sooner. I just got back from vaction yesturday." She said, her face showing that she had been crying. Robyn walked up from behind her.

"Hi Emily. Hey Robyn." Lizzie said from the car.

"Hey honey! How are you doing?" Robyn said smiling.

"I'll be better when I can walk again." Lizzie said gesturing to the wheel chair by Derek.

"Oh my." Robyn said shocked.

"Where's Casey?" Emily asked worriedly.

"She's in a coma. She should wake soon." Derek said, before getting in the car. Emily and Robyn both gasped in shock. They talked for a few more minutes, before they had to leave. Marti climbed into his lap and he shut the door behind her. Her face was tear-stained and she buried her head in Derek's chest.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and checked Lizzie back in. The nurse pushed Lizzie back to her room as the family quietly followed. She was put back in her bed, were she immeditaly fell asleep. Derek offered to stay, while the rest went to the cafeteria to get food. After telling him they would bring him back something, they left. Derek sighed and looked over to the sleeping Lizzie. He grabbed a chair and placed it by Casey's bed. He sat down and looked at her. She looked so lifeless that if the heart moniter wasn't beeping he would have thought she was dead. She had a mask and tube over her mouth. Since was still unconsious, she couldn't stablize her breathing on her own. On the other side was her IV. 

Her cuts were starting to heal a bit, leaving behind scars. The stiches across her cheek were removed while they were at the funeral. It was times like these he would wonder if she will make. The doctors said all she has to do is wake up. But she wasn't waking. For a week she was fed by an IV and had a machine to help her breathe.

He coughed lightly to cover up a small sob. She had made a major impact on his life. As cheesy as it sounds, she saved him. She saved him from the life he was leading. Three years ago, he was a player of sorts. He had a flavor of the week and slacked off in school, to the point where he nearly failed out. After the first year, he began to go to her for help so he could catch up. Nothing much, just helping him stay focused and with stuff he didn't get. She saved him from being a high school drop out with commintment problems. She saved him and there was nothing he could do for her now. She was on her own, fighting what seemed like an endless battle.

* * *

He sat there for a while, not really sure how long. He heard something stir and his eyes shot up to Casey. Nothing. But Lizzie did wake up and speak to him, breaking the deadly silence. 

"Everyone else go for food?" She asked, from her bed on the other side of Casey's. He nodded.

"Yeah. They should be back soon. I need food so I can take my pill soon." He said effortlessly. She nodded sadly.

"How are you doing?" She asked slightly nervous. It was well known that Derek wasn't a big emotions guy.

"Better then a few days ago." He said, a slight smirk. He looked back at Casey and then back to Lizzie. She had a smile on her face and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You like Casey don't you?" She said smiling. His eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak when the leg next to him twitched. Both their eyes darted to Casey. Her brow furrowed a bit, obviously in discomfort. Lizzie sat up and let out a gasp and Derek looked at Casey in amazment as her eyes slowly started to peel open.

"Casey." Derek said softly, hoping not to startle her. Her eyes opened and closed a few times, adjusting to the light. She then opened them and her eyes looked around the room, as well as at Derek and Lizzie.


	14. Waking up

**A/N: Something is wrong with the page breaks. They have been taking portions out of my chapters. It has taken me forever to edit this chapter and I hope everything is in it. I have taken out all the page breaks and just added an extra line to every break. You can identify them with the two dashes. I also have decided to add a session, to every school day, between Derek and Paul. This is so you can get a better look at how I have written Derek, since a few people are confused on his character personality. Okay, so here is chapter fourteen! Casey finally wakes up!! ENJOY and REVEIW!!**

**--**

A loud crashing sound echoed in Casey's ears. Flashes of Edwin, Lizzie and the cars played in her mind. She twitched, trying to remember everything she could. She heard a beeping sound, that didn't sound so distant anymore. It sounded as if it was right next to her. Her chest began to ache, as well as most of her body. She could feel her face scrunch up a bit in pain and then she heard a gasp. It was a Lizzie gasp, too. Why was Lizzie gasping and why was she in pain, she thought to herself. It was all a dream, right? She slowly peeled her eyes open. The light as blinding compared to the darkness she was currently used to.

"Casey." She heard from Derek. Although her name was spoken quietly and softly, she knew he was right next to her. She opened her eyes all the way and blinked quite a few times, adjusting to the light. She finally managed to open them all the way. She looked around the room. Heart moniter. Breathing machine. IV. Lizzie in a hospital bed. A weak looking Derek. A bright hospital room. The crash. It really wasn't a dream. It was real and she was in a hospital.

"I'm gonna call the doctor." That was Lizzie. _How long have I been out?_ She thought to herself and Lizzie pressed the call button. A nurse rushed into the room and looked at Lizzie. She noticed Lizzie was looking at Casey and her eyes followed Lizzie. The nurse gasped and ran to a button by the door.

"Paging Dr. Brown. Paging Dr. Brown." She said into it and her voice echoed in the halls. About two minutes later, a middle aged doctor walked into the room and rushed over to Casey.

__

--

Casey forced her eyes open at the sound of people outside the demolished vehicle. She knew she was going in and out of consiousness, because there were firemen next to her now. They were cutting the car open, trying to get her out.

_"There is three in here!" The man yelled, but to Casey his voice sounded distant. _'Get me out!'_ She mentally yelled. She could see a child on a strecher next to the pick up. It was a little girl. From what Casey could see, the girl looked rather calm for being in a horrific accident like this. The EMT standing next to her shook his head at his partner and then pulled the sheet over her. Casey wanted to cry and they wheeled the dead girl away. _'Please let us be okay!'_ She prayed to herself._

_"The passenger still has a faint heart beat!" The EMT from, what she assumed, was the other side of the car, yelled. She couldn't tell, but since she could actually hear it, she assumed he was close. That meant Lizzie was still breathing._

_"There is a boy in the backseat!" Another yelled. Casey was then pulled from the car. Her body was limp in the man's arms._

_"She has a pulse." He yelled to his partner as he placed her on a strecher. Her head fell to the side and she could see Lizzie being wheeled to the emergancy vehicle. _'Please don't die sis.'

--

"Casey. Wake up." It was her mother. Casey opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her breathing tube was gone. Her chest ached with each breath that she took.

"Casey's up!" Marti shouted happily. The little girl bounced around the room happily. Casey looked around the room, the look on her facial expression was blank. She looked as if she was listening to someone tell a story that she wasn't intrested in. Her eyes darted in all directions, but she never spoke. Not even once. She could see Lizzie in the bed next to hers, but Edwin was no where to be seen.

"Casey, honey. Talk to us." Her mom said and Casey looked at her. The doctor walked in right then.

"Why won't she talk?" George asked the doctor. Marti stopped running around the room and chanting. She walked over to Derek chair and leaned on him.

"Well, none of her problems from the accident should stop her from talking. She has no brain damage and her vocal cords are just fine. I think she may just refuse to talk." He said grimly. He looked over to Casey and frowned.

"Why won't you talk to us Case?" Marti asked confused. When Casey didn't respond, George and Nora looked back to Dr. Brown.

"She may blame herself for what happened. I strongly suggest we don't inform her of anyones situation until she speaks." He said and his side began to buzz. "I have to go now. A nurse will be in soon to check on them." He said before rushing out the door.

"Mom?" Lizzie called from the other bed. Nora looked over to her younger daughter with tear glistening her eyes.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"I wanna sit by Casey. Please. You can help me walk over there." Lizzie pleaded. Nora looked to George who shrugged. Nora sighed and the two of them walked over to her. Lizzie scooted to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the edge. She placed her feet on the floor and her arm on George's shoulder.

"Let me help." Nora said, trying to take Lizzie's other arm. She just shook her head.

"I want to try walking. The nurse said when I can walk on my own I will get to go home sooner." She said and stood from her bed. Her legs gave a bit at the sudden pressure, but she caught herself with help from George. Nora smiled and watched Lizzie began to make an attempt at walking. She slowly slid her feet across the floor, slowly beginning to make steps. She smiled and slowly began to remove her arm from George's shoulder. She kept her hand there for balance, but she kept moving.

"Come on Liz. Your doing it." Derek said, finally speaking since Casey woke. She began to take tiny steps and soon removed her hand from George's shoulder. She stopped for a second to make sure she didn't lose balance, but then continued to walk.

"I can walk!" She said happily. Derek stood from his seat and waited for Lizzie to make to over there. The smile on her face not fading. She finally reached the chair and sat down.

"Good job kiddo." Derek said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I told you I would be able to walk again!" She said happily and Nora ran over to Lizzie and hugged her. Casey chewed on her lip a bit, watching the scene in front of her. There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked.

"My, my Lizzie. How did you get over there?" She said, smiling.

"I walked." Lizzie said. She then stood and walked towards the nurse slowly. "Can I go home now?" She asked hopfully.

"Actually I was in here to let you know that we have your release papers ready. You can go home with your parents tonight." She said and Lizzie clapped her hands together happily. Casey was sure she would have jumped up and down, had she been able to. Casey pouted for a second, blaming herself for Lizzie's inability to walk normally.

"What about Casey?" Derek asked, still standing by the chair.

"Well all her tests came back and she is pretty good. She should be released tomorrow." She said happily. "At home though, both the girls will have to take it easy. Lizzie needs to take her time walking and Casey need to refrain from overworking herself. By wendesday they should both be back in school."

"That's great. We can all go home again." George said. Casey's heart lifted for a second. _'He said all! That means Edwin is okay!'_ She though joyfully to herself.

"Yep. Now I know this family. Who will be staying over night?" She asked looking around.

"I will." Derek offered. He knew his parents would want to be home with Lizzie and Marti was to young to stay alone. George and Nora nodded, agreeing with him.

--

A couple hours later, Lizzie was packed and ready to go. She walked over to Casey and hugged her good bye and then walked over to Derek and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then whispered to him.

"Thanks for chasing my dad away." She said smiling. He looked at her confused. "Mom told me." She said before walking to the wheel chair. She wanted to walk all she could, but it was hospital procedure. George walked over to him and handed him two bottles of pills. Casey raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm trusting you Derek. Don't make me regret this." He said as Derek put the pills in his pocket.

"I won't." He replied. George smiled and then walked over to Lizzie. Marti was telling her about all the fun they could have at home, even if it was limited. Nora walked over to Derek.

"Take care of my daughter." She said hugging him. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I will." He paused for a moment and the finished. "Mom." He said. Nora looked shocked and her eyes glistened with tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and held back her tears. She pulled away smiling and then hugged Casey before they left. Derek walked over to his chair and took a seat.

"You know, you talking would make everyone happy." He said to her. She gave him a blank look, before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

_--_

_She has a pulse." He yelled to his partner as he placed her on a strecher. Her head fell to the side and she could see Lizzie being wheeled to the emergancy vehicle. _'Please don't die sis.'_ Casey thought to herself. She could feel her eyes drooping again and she did her best to force the open, but she was slowly failing. The began to wheel her away from the wreck, but she could still see the demolished car._

_"We got the boy out!" She could hear them yell, but barely. Casey tilted her head to the side a bit so she could see him. Casey was shocked to see how bad he looked. He looked destroyed and she wanted to cry, immediatly blaming herself. His body was limp like hers was when they laid him on the strecher. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground and she quickly did her best to get one last glance at Edwin. Everything was slowly getting cloudy, but she wanted to see Edwin get wheeled away. The EMT's mouth moved and the partner shook his head. He then pulled the white sheet over his head and Casey world once again went dark._

--

"No!" She yelled, startling Derek. He jumped up in his seat, shocked from the sudden noise.

"What?" He asked confused. She looked at him and swore to herself for speaking. The room was dark now, so she was assuming it was late. He looked at her, waiting for something. "Come on Case. I already heard you speak." He said, pleading with her. She opened her mouth, but then immediatly shut it. She did it two more times before she finally spoke.

"Edwin didn't make it." She stated more than asked. Derek's face fell and he shook his head.

"No. He was killed on impact. He would have made it if he wore a seatbelt. And its not yout fault." He said, adding the last bit on trying to make her feel a bit better. Her face returned to its gloomly look and the room fell silent.

After fifteen minutes in silence, listening to only the heart moniter, Derek finally cracked. He had to speak so he immediatly jumped to the first thing he wanted to talk to her about.

"My mom use to hit me." He said suddenly, startling Casey. Her head darted in his direction. Her face giving him a questioning look.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Why I cut myself. My mom would yell at Marti and Edwin and hit me. She would slap me around a bit until I caved and cried. She then would kick me while I was laying on the floor and leave. During the day she wouldn't speak to me and would only pay attention to me if I was doing something wrong. Then she would have found an excuse for her to hit me that night." He said, leaving out any specific details. Just giving her the facts.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, giving up on not speaking. He already heard her anyway.

"You asked me why I did and I just blew up at you. Then we almost lost you and I made a promise to you when you were unconsious that I would tell you." He said quietly. She looked at him shocked.

"No offence, but your mom has been dead for two years. Why would you still hurt yourself?" She pointed out and he swallowed. He mumbled something, but she didn't catch it so she asked him to say it again.

"You." He said quietly. She looked at him shocked.

"What!? Me! Why me?" She asked, a little to loudly, causing Derek to react just as bad.

"Because I like you dammit. Out of all the girls who fawn over me I fall for the one who pushes me away. What are the odds in that." He half yelled, angry at her reaction. She was about to respond when the nurse walked in.

"Its time for your pills." She said walking over to Derek.

"Pills?" Casey asked, thinking it was for her.

"Pills for Derek. For depression and panic attacks. The accident had a big reaction on him." She said, handing him two pills and a glass of water. Derek sighed and popped the pills in his mouth and took a gulp of water.

"There." He said, handing her the half empty glass.

"Good. Now both of you to bed. I don't want to hear anything except the sound of you two sleeping." She said and walked away. Derek immediatly laid down in the bed that was Lizzie's. They told him they could use it since Lizzie wasn't really scheduled to leave until the next day. Casey tried to talk to Derek, but he rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. Casey sighed after her third attempt and did the best she could to get comfortable.

--

Derek laid on Lizzie's old hospital bed, trying to fall asleep. No luck so far. Casey had long since fell asleep and even though he was tired, he still had a hard time sleeping. He figured he should probably try harder to sleep, because he figured that he would be forced to go to school tomorrow. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He laid there for a few moments, when his eyes shot open. He grabbed his arm and hissed in pain, as he sat up. The cuts on his arm from the other day were deeper then usual. The bandage around them had been taken off the previous day. George, Sam and him had come to visit Casey, as a break for when they were working at the house on saturday, and the doctors decided to remove to bandages. Now when the air hit them at times they would hurt. The worst part, was due to the mental state he was in at the time, he couldn't even remember harming hisself. He had blanked out for a period of time that wendesday. He remembered everyone leaving for lunch and then going to the bathroom. The next thing he remembered was Lizzie asking him if he was okay. He laid back down and forced his eyes shut, ignoring the tingling in his arms. Within a half hour he had finally fallen asleep.

_--_

_"He has self inflicted cuts in his arm. They seem to be deep." The nurse said to the doctor, who was helping Derek to a strecher. Derek tilted his head to the side as they began to get supplies to stop the bleeding. He looked down to his arm to notice the blood falling onto the sheet of the strecher. It was soaking it up, and making it look like it was a lot more that it really was. Then again, maybe it was a lot. A liquid was poured on his arm and it began to sting. He let out a hiss though his gritted teeth and he wants to smack the doctor away, but two nurses were holding his shoulders down._

_He sat in Lizzie's room, his arms both wrapped to his elbows. His parents walked in with Marti and looked at him. Derek had heard them talking to the doctor in the hall. The doctor filled them in on everything that had happened during their absence. He was fine though and he was not going to take any of his family's pity._

--

Derek walked down the halls of the school. He was currently on his way to Paul's office from the nurse's office. He missed his first two periods because he was helping the family bring Casey home. He cautiously knocked on Paul's door and then walked in. Paul nodded to the empty seat in front of his desk and Derek took a seat.

"So what's going on?" Derek asked, slouching in the seat.

"Well today we actually have to talk." Paul said and Derek sighed. He ran his tounge over his teeth and looked directly at Paul.

"Uh huh. So what are we talking about?" Derek said, avoiding any real conversation.

"Are we really going to play this game, Derek?" He asked, looking at the eighteen year old seriously.

"You choose." Derek said, smirking. Paul folded his and placed them on his desk.

"Fine, I'll play your game. Give me the options. Only options pertaining to why you are here though." He said, not breaking eye contact with Derek.

"Alright, lets see. We got things like Lizzie's injury, losing Edwin, Abby, the accident, my self harm and..." He drifted off towards the end, realising the only thing he had left.

"Casey?" Paul asked looking at Derek still. Derek shot him a look and his face dropped.

"She's not one of the choices." He said firmly.

"But she obvoiusly is having some effect on you. At least I assume so by your reaction to speaking about her." Paul said, reading Derek like a book. Derek sent Paul a glare and then spoke.

"Not Casey." Derek said more firmly this time, if it was even possible.

"Alright. Who is Abby?" Paul asked Derek.

"My dad's first wife." Derek said simply. Paul looked into his file.

"Late Abby Hennings, formally known as Abby Venturi, or your birth mother." Paul said looking at Derek.

"Nora is the only mother I need to acknowlege." Derek said and Paul looked back down at the folder in front of him. "What the heck is that?" Derek asked, straining his neck to try and see it.

"I must admit I was not honest with you on friday. I was indeed notified of the accident. Your parents called monday afternoon and notified the school of the accident. They then called on Monday and notified us of your breakdown. The principal then asked me to call in all the students who were close to you and Casey and talked to them about the accident. Then he asked me to ask the same students for any information about you." Paul said simply. Derek's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"So everyone knows I'm pshyco?" He asked angerly.

"Your not pshyco and the student body knows nothing of your breakdown. We simply needed ground to build off of." Paul said, using his hands as he spoke.

"Let me see the file." Derek said, but Paul refused.

"I can't let you see it. I am able to read it out for you, but I am afraid we won't have time." Paul said simply. Derek looked at the clock and then back to Paul.

"I'm not in the mood to go to fifth period. I think I need more counseling." Derek said smirking. Paul smiled back and picked up the phone. He notified his secritary that Derek would not be attending his fifth period class. He then hung up the phone and looked at Derek. "Okay. Read me the file." Derek said, leaning back in the chair.

"I need you to give me a topic. I will find it on the list of things I have uncovered. Then you can verify it. Then we can discuss everything in the file. Deal." Paul said, sticking his hand out. Derek smirked and shook his hand.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Derek said as he let go of Paul's hand. Paul laughed and nodded.

"They told me you would be hard to break. I figured if I gave you what you wanted, I would get what I needed." He said simply.

"Alright, let's start with Lizzie. Anything in there on her?" Derek asked and Paul looked down, highlighting all the facts that involved Lizzie.

"Alright. We have that she is Casey's little sister and your younger step-sister." Paul said and Derek nodded. "Okay we also have that she is in eighth grade and will be starting high school next year. She is on the junior high soccer team and plays hockey at the community center. She is an A minus average student. When Casey first moved in, Lizzie was the only one who could get you to work out your fights with Casey. Thats about it." Paul said and then looked up to Derek. Derek nodded to him, letting him know it was all true. "Okay. Anything else you need to add?" Paul asked, taking out a pen when Derek nodded.

"She has to relearn how to walk because of the accident." Derel said quietly. Paul wrote down what Derek said and then looked up. He then nodded to Derek.

"Any other important details? Or how she had effected your life?" Paul asked, looking directly at Derek. Derek stared blankly, searching through is mind, thinking of something he would tell him about Lizzie. It then hit him and he looked directly at Paul. Paul nodded once, telling Derek that it was safe to tell him.

"I think she may of had a thing with Edwin."


	15. First time

**A/N: Ah, yes. I know its short but its just a filler. **Online conversations are typed like this. **_Songs will be bold italic_**. _And as always thoughts and flashs backs are like this._ **I would like to see how many people can figure out what Casey meant when Derek asked her what her response was. As always, send your idea in a review!**

**Songs in the chapter- First time-** **Lifehouse, Coming Undone- Korn, Bother- Stone sour.**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 15- First time**

Derek swung open the front door and walked into the house. He had missed eighth period yet again. He knew he would have to go eventually, but he wasn't ready to just yet. He shut the door, a little louder than he had meant to. After he told Paul about Lizzie and Edwin, and how they might have had a thing, Paul turned it around on Derek. He tried to ask him about Casey.

_"I think she may of had a thing with Edwin." He said, looking directly at Paul. Paul picked up he coffee cup and took a sip, taking what Derek said into consideration._

_"Would it have bothered you if they did have feelings for one another?" He asked simply. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. Would it have bothered him seeing his brother date his step-sister. He smirked to hisself thinking about it. It was no different then him liking Casey. He shook his head before responding._

_"Nope. It wouldn't have bothered me at all." He said, leaning back into the chair. Paul nodded and wrote down the theroy about Edwin and Lizzie. He placed his pen back down on the table._

_"What about Casey?" He asked, folding his hands. Derek's stomache twisted._

_"What about her?" He asked, doing his best to hide his nervousness. He knew it had to of been really bad._

_"Well if something is able to go on between Edwin and Lizzie, what about you and Casey." Paul spelled it out for Derek, even though he didn't need to. Derek understood him just fine. He quickly stood._

_"I shouldn't miss anymore of my classes." He said before quickly leaving the office._

The house was quiet as he kicked off his shoes. Marti was probably still in school and his parents probably returned to work. They had missed a lot of work, too. He walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Lizzie's door was closed, so he assumed she was taking a nap. Or walking in circles just so she could use her legs. He was pretty sure she was sleeping though. He looked to Casey's door and noticed it was cracked open and quiet music was coming out of it.

_**We're both looking for something **_

_**We've been afraid to find **_

_**It's easier to be broken **_

_**It's easier to hide **_

_**Looking at you, **_

_**holding my breath **_

_**For once in my life **_

_**I'm scared to death **_

_**I'm taking a chance letting you inside**_

Derek knocked and the door and pushed it open. She was laying on her bed and obviously hadn't heard him knock on the door. He smirked and then decided to say something.

"Listening to lifehouse?" He asked and she jumped up, quickly shutting the song off. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, before sitting back on her bed, not taking her eyes off of him. He pushed the door open more and walked into her room. He walked to her bed and sat down on it.

"I talked to Mrs. Cobwell. About the health project. She gave me the information we missed and said she will let us take our time working on it, especially because you don't return to school until wendsday." He said placing a binder on the bed.

She sighed, flipping it open. She had honestly completly forgotten about the project. Then again, who could blame her. She took out two sheets of paper that were in the binder and looked at them. She recognized one as hers, so she assumed the other one was Derek's.

"They are from earlier in the year. She then took them and combinded them into out married life." He said pointing to the binder. She nodded. the two papers were questionaires they took earlier in the year, regarded what they hoped for in the furture. She picked up the binder and began to read about their first year of marriage.

"Derek and Casey Venturi. Married in late spring after five years of courtship. The couple, both aged 23, are both about to graduate college and start their carrers." She read and looked up at Derek. He nodded.

"So we got married the year we were working on graduation." He said simply and she nodded, before continuing.

"Derek, with a degree in law, began to work at a prestigious firm. Casey began to work as a counselur in a private office. By the end of the year, they live in a regular suburb, in a two story house and a wrap around porch, close to both offices." She said, reading the important parts.

"Okay, that is pretty much everything I wrote down, except I wanted my wife to be a housewife." He said simply. She rolled her eyes and put the binder down.

"Yeah, well, I wanted my husband to be a surgeon." She retorted back. "Then again, other then that, its what I put, too." She said quietly. Derek looked up and and at her shocked.

"Case can we talk?" He asked gently. She pursed her lips and swallowed.

"'Bout what? I don't think we really have anything to talk about." She said.

"Really, because the last night when we were talking you seemed like you had a lot to say." He said leaning on his arm, still on her bed. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Its no big deal. You told me what you had to and thats that." She said, shrugging. He shook his head.

"Nope. You were going to respond and I want to hear your response." He said. She remained silent for a while, before nodding. She scooted to the edge of her bed, pausing to catch her breath. Derek waited patiently, knowing she needed to pause to do that every now and then. She pushed off the bed, using her right arm, seeing as the left one still had a forearm cast. Lizzie was the exact oppisite with a right arm cast. Thankfully her legs didn't really need to be in a cast, because he was sure she would have gone crazy.

"You want my response." She said, walking to her CD player and hitting play. The song she had been listening to continued to play and Derek grew frustrated. He got up and left, leaving her door open.

_**We're feeling alive all over again **_

_**As deep as a scar under my skin **_

_**Like being in love, just for the first time **_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right **_

_**Where I belong, with you tonight **_

_**Like being in love fear for the first time**_

He collapsed on his bed after slamming his door shut. She couldn't just talk to him. He tightened his fists, took a deep breath and then relaxed. He then hopped off his bed and walked to his computer. He moved the mouse and collapsed in the chair. He looked at his friends list to notice that pretty much everyone was away. Then again, he did leave school early.

He opened his music launcher and waited for his playlist to load. He turned the volume up on his speakers when it loaded and music began to blast out of them. He then minimized the playlist and a notification popped onto the screen, letting him know Casey had signed online. He rolled his eyes and hit the 'x' button.

_**Wait **_

_**I'm coming undone **_

_**Unlaced **_

_**I'm coming undone **_

_**Too late **_

_**I'm coming undone**_

Sam: So you have been missing last period quite a lot.

Derek: Yeah. I'm over it. By the way, Casey is home.

Sam: I know, I am talking to her.

Derek continued a conversation with Sam for a while, as well as a few other people. Most people just asked him what was going on with him and his family. There was a lot of questions about Casey, only depressing him more. Since most of his friends didn't really know the rest of his family, it seemed right that they were only concerned about Casey. Although as people kept messaging him, the more angry he was getting with everyone, slowing beginning to go out of his mind. He got to the point, where everytime someone messaged him, he would just 'x' it out, after an angry remark about them to himself.

Jason: So how is Casey doing?

_You suck at hockey and will never get that scholarship._ In all honesty, he was the best goalie they could have.

Sam: Have you talked to Casey about you guys?

_Don't act like you know me!_ Who knows Derek better, then his best friend Sam?

Alex: I heard about the accident. How is she doing?

_I could get Emily to leave you in a second!_ To be honest, she got over her crush and really cared about Alex.

Casey: Are you okay? Everyone says your not responding to their messages?

Derek gritted his teeth when he couldn't immeditaly think of something angry to think about Casey. He let out a angered yell, over powering his music, before he shouted.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled as he stood up. He took his wheelie chair, throwing it into the wall. He kicked the wall next to his bed, which was the wall that seperated his and Casey's room. He then collapsed on his bed, ignoring the sound of messages popping up on his screen. His music filled the room and he laid on his bed refusing to move. If he didn't move, then he didn't have to worry about harming himself.

-----

A couple hours passed, and he refused to move off his bed. His music still played, still at the same loud volume. There was a knock at his door, that he barely heard, before the door opened.

"Smerek? Its time for dinner." Marti said from the door. He nodded and she left, leaving the door open. He pushed himself off his bed and paused his music. He left his room walking down the steps, ignoring his stomache, which started to rumble. The family was sitting at the table, waiting for him to get to the table.

"I'm not feeling well." He said, before grabbing a couple slices of ham off the center plate. "I'm just going to eat this to take my pill and head back upstairs." He said. He walked into the kitchen, picking at the ham in his hands. He quickly finished it and took his pill. He then passed through the dining room and made his way up the stairs and back to him room, avoiding eye contact with Casey the entire time.

He walked into his room and walked straight to his computer. He turned the music back on and collaped back onto his bed. Once the song he had on put on pause, so he could go downstairs, finished, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ignored them as the next song came on.

_**Wish I was too dead to cry **_

_**My self-affliction fades **_

_**Stones to throw at my creator **_

_**Masochists to which I cater**_

Casey walked into Derek's room and noticed him laying on his bed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling as his music blasted in the back ground. She had knocked on the door a few times, but when he didn't answer, she walked in.

_**You don't need to bother; **_

_**I don't need to be **_

_**I'll keep slipping farther **_

_**But once I hold on, **_

_**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**_

"Derek!" She yelled over the music, but he didn't budge. She knew he heard her, especially because she was in his room. She walked over to his bed and pushed him, but he didn't pay attention to her. She walked over to his computer to shut of his music, so she could actually talk to him.

_**Wish I was too dead to care **_

_**If indeed I cared at all **_

_**Never had a voice-**_

"Hey! I was listening to that. Can't you mind your own damn business." He yelled, sitting up. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well I assume I am correct when I say that you are acting like this because you didn't understand my answer." She said, only confusing him futher than he already was.

"You never answered it!" He yelled, but her voice never once faultered. It remained calm everytime she spoke. She took a moment to breathe, before responding again.

"So your upset because you don't understand. I did answer your question, just not in my own words." She said before leaving him room, letting him think over what she had said.


	16. Trevor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had a _very_ long weekend. I started this chapter just a few hours ago and wanted to get it up before I went to sleep, seeing as it is almost one AM by me. The song in this chapter is once again First time by Lifehouse. Okay. Here is chapter 16. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Derek stomped down the steps the next morning. He walked into the nearly empty kitchen and grabbed the cereal, making himself a bowl. His parents were already at work as usual, and Lizzie and Casey were still sleeping. Marti sat in her chair, quietly eating her breakfest. She looked so out of the ordinary, that Derek was a bit worried. She was rather timid at the moment, and unusually quiet.

"Looks like its just you and me for one more morning." He said and she looked up and nodded.

"Case and Liz will be going with us tomorrow, right?" She said, finishing up the rest of her breakfest.

"Yes they will." He said and she nodded. She hopped out of her chair and brought her bowl to the sink. She then walked back upstairs to finishing getting ready and left Derek alone to finish his breakfest. He sighed and picked at his cereal a bit more, before throwing the rest in the garbage and putting the bowl in the sink. He sighed once again and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to let Casey know that they were leaving. He reached the top of the stairs and paused. _'This is going to be a long day. I just know it'_ He told himself mentally before checking on Marti. They both told Casey they were leaving and she went right back to sleep.

He pulled up to the school and parked in the closet parking lot he could find. He got there a bit earlier then he had been since he returned to school, so the hallways were still packed when he entered the school. He pushed his way through the crowd, nodding at the people who greeted him. He recieved lots of werid looks, like he had been for the past few days. He walked to the nurses office, doing his best to ignore the stares. He pushed open the door and walked in, glad to get out of the hallway. Getting attention for his popularity was one thing. But having people stare at him, whispering things drove him crazy.

"Good morning, Mr. Venturi." The nurse said, placing his pill and a paper cup on the counter. The office was empty, except for another kid, facing the other way with the other nurse. He seemed to be taking a pill, too, so Derek wasn't that curious. He walked up to the counter and popped the pill in his mouth as usual, before downing it with water.

"See you after lunch." The nurse said, and Derek just nodded, walking back towards the door. He reached for the handle when someone called him name from behind him.

"Derek?" It was a guy. Well, obviously since the he was the only other person in there, except the two nurses. Derek walked out the door, before turning around to see who was walking out behind him. He was a bit shocked at first.

"Trevor. Wow, we all thought you were gone." He said, referring to his family and him. The bell had rung already, making the hallway empty, with the exception of the two of them and a few people running behind.

"I was supposed to be." He said shrugging, walking along side Derek.

"Casey said your father recieved custody after the divorce which is why you left." Derek said, looking over to the guy next to him.

"Yeah. But his girlfriend called the cops one night after he beat the hell outta her. They found drugs on him, so they got him for battery and drug possesion, which sent me back here." He said, walking a bit slow.

"Well that bites." He said, suddenly deciding he wanted to change the subject. "Where you heading?" He asked, looking forward.

"Main office. I need my schedule." Trevor said, nodding in the direction of the office.

"Okay. I'll join you, I'm not in the mood for first period right now." Derek said, passing up his classroom.

"Well I know your the rebel of the school, but I'm sure you would rather not ditch class with one of Casey's friends." He said, looking over to Derek, keeping the same walking pace.

"The school doesn't care right now. I'm mentally unstable since the accident and can get away with anything." Derek said, smirking to himself at the ability to get out of class. Trevor looked a bit lost, making Derek realise that he had no idea what was going on.

"Two questions. Mentally unstable how? And what accident?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Major depressive disorder and panic attacks." He said, shrugging it off.

"Ah. So thats why you were in there taking pills." He said, realization hitting him. Derek smirked to himself at the open oppurtinuity to avoid the accident.

"Yeah. What pill were you taking?" Derek asked.

"I'm bipolar. Have been for a while." He said, the two of them slowing there pace as they slowly began to get closer to the office.

"Really. I had no idea." Derek said, actually shocked that he didn't know.

"Yeah, thats werid since Casey knows." Trevor said, shrugging it off.

"Well you and Casey are friends. Not like me and you or me and her talk often." Derek said, making a valid point. Trevor and Casey had been good friends since the bet. In fact, they were together a lot, but it was always nothing more than friendship.

"How is she anyway? I didn't see her in the halls before class. She doesn't know I'm back yet." Trevor said, completely oblivious to the fact that he never found out what the accident was.

"She will be back in school tomorrow." Derek said, hoping the subject would change.

"Well I was planning on stopping by today. You know, suprise her." He said, not noticing Derek's hints.

"She should be notified ahead of time. You guys are good friends after all. She might get over-excited." Derek said, realising he had no way out of this one.

"Yeah. I kind of expected her to be excited." Trevor said, a bit confused.

"Meet me after school. I'll bring you over to the house and explain it on the way." Derek said, before waving and walking off to his class.

Derek walked into Paul's office after lunch. He said good-bye to Sam and shut the door behind him. He nodded to Paul and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk

"So whats the topic today?" Derek asked, slouching in the seat. Paul greeted him, ignoring the fact that the greeting didn't go two ways. He pulled out the folder and set it on the desk.

"Next on the list is Edwin." Paul said, and Derek adjusted his postion a bit.

"Alright. What you got?" Derek said, trying to act like it didn't bother him. Paul nodded and opened the folder.

"Edwin is your younger brother. Middle child, inbetween you and Marti. Eighth grade, freshman next year. More introverted then you. Thats about it. Except the information you provided about a 'relationship' between him and Lizzie." Paul said, looking up at Derek once he finished reading. Derek nodded and Paul marked that the facts were true.

"Well if thats it. I will leave now." Derek said, standing.

"I haven't gotten your input yet." Paul said.

"Its all in there isn't it." Derek said, growing frustrated.

"Well I haven't gotten any information on what you said yesturday. About losing Edwin." Paul said, pushing Derek to talk. Derek though his hands in the air.

"He's dead. Gone. What more do you want me to say!" Derek yelled, angered that he was forced to talk about Edwin.

"How are you dealing with it?" Paul said cautiously. Derek walked over and placed his hands on Paul's desk.

"I'm not. I'm am ignoring the fact that I won't see him anymore. I am going to forget how horrible I was to him and try to live life, telling myself that I was a good brother!" Derek yelled, feeling tears on the verge of falling during his outburst.

"Derek you need to calm down. Blocking out these feelings aren't-" Paul began, before he was interrupted by Derek.

"No!" Derek yelled, before knocking all the stuff off of Paul's desk and storming out of the office without another word.

"...They will be back to school tomorrow and I will be on pills until I can handle my own problems." Derek said, explaining the accident to Trevor on the way back home from school.

"So Edwin." Trevor began.

"Yeah. It would probably be best if you don't mention him." Derek said, forwarning him as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah right. I'm not that stupid." He said, as they both got out of the car. They walked up to the front door and Derek reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Stay by the door until I notify her a bit." Derek said, walking into the house.

"Okay." Trevor said, closing the door behind him. He dropped his bag to the ground at the same time as Derek and began to wait patiently. Derek nodded at him and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the Casey's door and then proceeded to open it.

"Case?" He asked, peeking in the room.

"What?" She asked from the computer, turning around in her chair.

"I have someone hear to see you." He said and as she was about to respond, he stuck his hand up. "Trust me. You will be more than happy to see this person." He said finishing up. Casey sighed and stood walking over to him.

"Who is it?" She asked, once she reached her door.

"Trust me. You will be happy and you have to promise to not over excite yourself." He said, blocking her from getting out of her room.

"Okay. I won't." She said and Derek let her pass. She walked towards the stairs and began to walk down them. Once she was nearly at the bottom, she noticed who was by the front door and her mood lifted. "Trevor!" She shouted, before running to the front door and throwing her arms around him.

"Case." He said, somewhat overwhelmed with all her joyful emotion.

"I thought you were going to another school." She said once she was out of the hug.

"I was transferred back." He responded, and that was the last Derek heard of the conversation. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door, before collapsing on his bed. He looked up to the ceiling, when something finally dawned on him. Casey said she answer the question, but not the way he expected. In a way he didn't understand. He sat up and began to try and think of what she meant.

That song.

She played that song when she was supposed to answer him. The only problem was he didn't know the song. He knew it was from Lifehouse, but he didn't know what song it was, or how old it was. He quickly got up and went to his computer, immediatly looking up the band.

After checking nearly ten songs on the list, he came to one he was pretty sure was it. I mean, come on, the title was first time and that was said in the chorus. He quickly began to download the song, just like he had done with the other songs. His foot tapped impatiently as the download bar slowly ticked by.

"Derek dinner!" Nora called up the stairs and Derek let out a sigh.

"Hold on." He said, wanting to wait for the song.

"Derek, now!" George yelled up the stairs. Derek let out a groan and pushed himself away from the computer, stomping down the stairs. He collapsed in his chair as Nora brought out the food, with help from Marti. Casey sat across from him, doing her best not to itch the skin around her cast. Lizzie was having a conversation with Trevor about him being labeled a punk, and what it was like. The conversation stopped when Nora sat down. The rest of dinner was pretty much quiet.

Derek walked back into his room immediatly after dinner. He rushed over to his computer after shutting his door and he quickly looked for the song on his list, clicking play the second he found it.

_**We're both looking for something **_

_**We've been afraid to find **_

_**It's easier to be broken **_

_**It's easier to hide **_

_**Looking at you, holding my breath **_

_**For once in my life **_

_**I'm scared to death **_

_**I'm taking a chance letting you inside **_

_**We're feeling alive all over again **_

_**As deep as a scar under my skin **_

_**Like being in love, just for the first time **_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right **_

_**Where I belong, with you tonight **_

_**Like being in love fear for the first time **_

_**The world that I see inside you **_

_**Waiting to come to life **_

_**Waking me up to dreaming **_

_**Reality in your eyes **_

_**Looking at you, holding my breath **_

_**For once in my life I'm scared to death **_

_**I'm taking a chance letting you inside **_

_**We're feeling alive all over again **_

_**As deep as a scar under my skin **_

_**Like being in love, just for the first time **_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right **_

_**Where I belong, with you tonight **_

_**Like being in love fear for the first time **_

_**We're crashing **_

_**Into the unknown **_

_**We're lost in this **_

_**But it feels like home **_

_**We're feeling alive all over again **_

_**As deep as a scar that's under my skin **_

_**Like being in love, just for the first time **_

_**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right **_

_**Where I belong, with you tonight **_

_**Like being in love fear for the first time **_

_**Like being in love just for the first time **_

_**Like being in love fear the first time **_

Derek quickly stood from his place in the front of the compter as soon as he heard Trevor leave and Casey return to her room. He swung his door open and made a quick turn to Casey's closed door. He opened it, not even bothering to knock.

"Derek." Casey shrieked as she got off her bed and stood up. "Don't you knock!" She half yelled. He walked over to her and roughly grabbed her and placed his lips over hers, not suprised when she responded immediatly.


	17. Joint Counseling

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I have been busy and am righting each chapter before I update, so it takes some time now. I think this is a good chapter, so you all should like it. It has its cute Dasey moments too! Now go read! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 17**

"I don't know if I am ready to go back to school." Casey said quietly to Derek, after they dropt Lizzie and Marti off at their respective schools. Derek took his right hand and reached it over to Casey's left hand. He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"It will be okay. You will have Trevor, Sam and me all looking out for you." He said, as he turned into the school parking lot. He pulled into the first parking spot that he saw and shut off the engine. He heard Casey take a deep breathe before opening her door and stepping out of the car. Derek gave her a nod as he climbed out of the car as well. Once the were both in front of the car and about to walk up to the school, Derek reached for Casey's hand. She quickly pulled her hand out of his reach, which was followed by a werid look from Derek.

"I may be giving you a chance to prove yourself, but I'm not ready for the whole school to know." She said, determined to make sure he understood. He let out a sigh and nodded, recieving a smile from her. They walked up the school, side by side, like they had been doing the whole year. They walked into the school and Robyn and Emily quickly ran to Casey's side, pushing Derek away.

"How are you doing?" Robyn asked worridly. Emily was rubbing Casey's shoulders, both of them driving Casey out of her mind.

"I will be fine if I could have space." She said quickly. Both of them quickly jumped back, giving her some more space. Casey rolled her eyes and walked to her locker, the two of them following her, making sure people got out of her way. By the time they reached her locker, Casey was damn near ready to yell at them to go away. Sure they were her friends and sure they were trying to help, but to be honest they were just driving her crazy. She opened her locker, putting all her stuff in it, only taking out the stuff she needed for first period. Robyn and Emily were telling Casey all about what she missed while she was away. Casey shut her locker, pretending to listen to the girls.

Emily was currently in the middle of Jake and Bonnie's very public break up, when Casey recieved a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Trevor and smiled. Emily immediatly stopped speaking when Casey turned away. Both girls crossed their arms when Casey gave Trevor a hug, before she turned back around to face them. She cocked her head to the side a bit upon seeing their faces.

"What?" She asked, looking confused. Trevor stepped next to her and nodded to the girls.

"Robyn. Emily." He said, not showing any real emotion.

"Trevor." The two girls said within moments of one another. To put it nicely, Robyn didn't like Trevor's reputation or label and Emily just couldn't stand the guy. Both good reasons for why Casey was good friends with him.

"So Case, what class do you have first?" He asked, looking at his schedule.

"Math." She said, peeking at his schedule. He finally turned it towards her and she looked over it. "Well you have first and fifth through seventh with me. So second, third and eighth your going to be on your own for." She said smiling and handing his schedule back. Casey turned back around, but only noticed that her friends had left. She rolled her eyes and the two of them made their way to first period math.

"Oh Case. I have to go to the nurse's office for my pill. I totally forgot." He said turning around and running off in the other direction. "I'll see you in class." He yelled as he turned the cornor. Casey watched him run off, laughing to herself. She turned around to walk to class, but failed when she bumped right into someone, causing her to drop her math book, sprial and binder.

"Look who finally returned to school." A male voice came from above her as she picked up her items. The bell rang throughout the hall as she stood back up and looked into the eyes of her ex. She tightly gripped her book to her chest and could nearly feel her knuckles turning white. But she couldn't speak. Couldnt move.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me the accident made you forget me. That really hurts." Jake said taking his hand and running it across her cheek. Chills went up and down her spine, but her feet remained glued to the ground. He pushed her up agaisnt the locker, forcing her to look up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Hey!" A yell came from down the hall. Jake looked down the hall, before back down at Casey. He smiled at her, giving her more chills, before walking away. Casey let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and gasped for more air and Sam ran up beside her. "Are you okay Case?" He asked, lightly rubbing her back. She took a few more deep breaths before nodding.

"Yeah. Fine. Lets get going to class." She said, noticing the bathroom pass in his hand must have been the reason why he wasn't in class.

Casey collapsed into her chair in the cafeteria. She dropped her tray on the table and leaned back into the chair. Trevor sat down next to her, dropping his tray down as well. Derek and Sam sat down across from them. They quietly ate their lunch, none of them really having anything to talk about. Casey kept her eyes down on her food, refusing to lift them. Jake had lunch the same period as them, and he was sitting behind Derek, with his friends. Every once and a while he would look at Casey, making her feel inferior. After about fifteen minutes of this, Casey excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the guys alone. Trevor's gaze landed on Derek, who immediatly noticed it.

"So when did you two get together?" He asked and Derek furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, playing dumb to the situation.

"You two have been crazy for each other for a while. Thats why I told Casey I didn't like her. It was beyond obvious that you guys had hidden feelings." Trevor said emotionless. Derek pursed his lips, not really liking that he was having this conversation. Not only was it with one of Casey's best friends, but it was in front of his best friend, also known as Casey's ex-boyfriend.

"Wait there dating now? I though they would have waited until graduation." Sam said, suddenly joining the conversation. Derek's heard turned in Sam's direction.

"What?" He asked, completely supirsed.

"Trevor's right. Pretty much everyone knows about the buried feelings. Well except a few like Emily, Jake, Bonnie, Tinker and so on." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So when did it happen?" Trevor pushed, wanting to know. Derek looked contently at his tray

"Well, uh, well last night actually." Derek mumbled, but the other two caught what he said.

"Wait your together already. I was hoping you would come to me first." Sam said, slighly upset. Derek looked back at him.

"What? Why?" He asked, shocked that his best friend wanted to know when he dated his step-sister.

"Well you pulled the whole male code thing on me. Best friends don't date each others siblilings. I was gonna mess with you and pull the guys don't date each others ex's." He said laughing. Derek swallowed, shocked that they were taking it so well.

"So wait. You two don't think its werid?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Nah." Sam said.

"Not at all. Besides its no big deal really." Trevor said, finishing it up for Sam. Derek nodding, finally agreeing with the two of them.

"So your not mad?" He said, directing the question mostly at Sam, who just shook his head.

"No. But if you hurt her, I swear I will kill you." Trevor replied seriously. Derek nodded, taking the threat seriously. Derek's head shot up a second later.

"Wait, so you actually liked Casey?" He asked, suddenly realising what Trevor said. He shrugged a bit before nodding.

"I mean if she could dress all punk for a bet and then actually end up liking me, then I'm sure she would stay like that and it would have been fun to show her all about being punk. Plus she looked hot like that. So yeah I guess you could say I could." Trevor said shurgging it off. One look from Derek and he continued. "But thats old news. She is just a friend now." He said and Derek sighed in relief, but hid it well. The ball rang after Trevor's small speech and the boys stood. Trevor headed off to study hall and Sam walked Derek to Pual's office.

"So what have you and the shrink guy been talking about." Sam asked, pushing one of the chairs out his way.

"Well so far this week it has been Lizzie and E-edwin." Derek said, having a rough time trying to forget the incident yesturday. "I think he might press me about Casey today though." He said, hoping to push Sam away from talking about Edwin.

"Well you will have a lot there. You two for starters. Jake when they were dating. Jake and her break up. How Jake treats her now." He said, listing off several things. The last one causing Derek's head to shoot up.

"What d'you mean?" He asked quickly. Sam paused for a moment before speaking.

"You didn't see it during lunch. She refused to look up because he kept staring daggers at her. And this morning while I was on my way back from the bathroom durning first he had her pressed against a locker and she looked rather frightened." He said, while they both stood outside the counsler's office door.

"He won't be doing that for long." Derek said before walking in the office. He shut the door behind him and turned around. He stopped when he saw not only Paul, but Casey as well. He stumbled a bit as he walked over to the chair next to Casey's.

"Afternoon Derek." Paul greeted Derek as he sat down. Derek just nodded, not sure what was going on. As he was about to ask, Paul spoke again. "Well wensday during study hall is the day Casey usually comes in, so I figured we could do a joint conferance on the accident." He said. Derek nodded, knowing this would come up eventually. Casey's eyes widened. She hadn't expected for them to jump right into talk about the accident. He nodded to Derek, telling him to go first. Derek nodded, took a deep breath and began.

"We were on vacation. Casey and I were sharing a bedroom, but the night before we had a fight and she locked me out so I slept on the couch. When I woke, Casey, E-edwin and Lizzie were all gone." He started, looking directly at Paul when he said Edwin's name. Paul didn't seem to take any notice to this and urged him to continue. "I woke in time for lunch and the four of us, Dad, Marti, Nor-mom and me, all ate. Once we finished Marti and I cleaned up while M-mom showered. There was a knock at the cabin door, which confused me enough as it is. I aswered and it was an officer asking for my dad. Once we were all by the door he told us about the accident." He said and Paul held up a hand telling Derek to stop where he was.

"Okay. So that's what happened before, during and after the accident time period." He said before turning to Casey, his voice growing softer. "Now Casey. I need you to tell me what happened. You can take your time. All the time you need." He said softly, not pushing her. She nodded weakly, before starting.

"I-I got out of the shower and my mom asked if I could take Lizzie and." She paused for a moment and Paul nodded telling her to go on. She took a deep breath and then continued with her story. "And Edwin to the store. I relunctly agreed and met the two of them out by the car. We were driving down the main street in the town, listening to music. Cold by crossfade had been play. Lizzie said she liked the song so she turned it up a bit." She said, trying to do her best to remember every event. Derek looked at her intently, listening to everything she said.

"Go ahead. Your doing good." Paul said and Casey nodded, tears brimming her eyes, threating to fall.

"I had the green light so I kept driving. I heard E-edwin yell 'look out', but it was to late by then. We were in the middle of the intersection and a car from the other lane was flying at us. Lizzie let out a scream and I went to slam on the brake, my mouth wide open like I was screaming, but no sound was coming out. Th-the car hit us hard and I felt myself get pushed into the window. I notice Lizzie jerk towards me, but I couldn't see Edwin. Then we were hit again by the car behind us. I was told he was trying to avoid us, but lost control. I was pushed against the steering wheel. Lizzie flew forward, but her seat belt held her back. Ed-edwin fell roughly into Lizzie's seat from what I could see, and then limply onto the floor. There was one mare bang, moving us a bit more, pushing my seat more into the steering wheel. I tired to look around to see the other two, but I was pinned where I was, so I couldn't see them. I heard people yelling and sirens before everything went black." She said, finally choking on her words as tears fell down her cheeks. Paul nodded and said a few comforting words before turning to Derek.

"Now Derek. I want you to explain the effect the accident had on you." Paul said slowly. The bell rang in the background, but all of them ignored it.

"I threw up from shock a few times and all systems shut down. I couldn't eat and sleep after I found out about... about losing him. I had a blank period and when I regained my senses I was bleeding serverally from my arm. I was weak from no food or sleep and Lizzie called the nurse. I guess I tried to kill myself because I lost him and I was conviced we were going to lose Casey, too, because she wouldn't wake up. I was wrapped up and forced food through an IV. They gave me drugs to help me sleep through the night and then I was prescribed to medication." He said, quickly summing it up. Paul nodded, knowing about most of what Derek had said. He turned to Casey, who started to speak right away, wanting to get this pain over with.

"I came in and out of consiousness while the EMT's worked on getting us out of the car. I saw Lizzie get taken out of the car, as well as Edwin. After I saw Edwin placed on his strecher I saw the grim look on the guys face as he pulled the sheet over his face, signaling to me that he was gone. The world went black again and I didn't wake until the day before I was relased from the hospital. I refused to speak for the whole day, still tramatized from the whole incident..." She said trailing off at the end.

Casey walked around the halls. She intended to take her time to her last period. The counseling session had worn her out and she missed her entire sixth period. She showed up for seventh, but was now taking her time to last period. She walked aimlessly down the hallways, making sure to make each foot step last. She heard a loud bang and immediatly stopped and looked around the corner. Someone slammed their locker and looked over at her. She froze up once again.

"What are you doing out class?" He asked walking over to her. Her feet moved a bit this time, as she tried to run away. But being on the hockey team made him quicker than her. He grabbed her roughly around the wrist and slammed her hard agaisnt the nearest locker.

"Stop." She squeked out as she hit the locker.

"Come on. I thought you loved me." He said, roughly pressing his lips to hers. She tired to squirm away, but only recieved a slap. Then with a flash Jake fell to the floor with another person. Casey let out a scream, seeing Jake and Derek on the floor fighting. Jake took a few punches to the face and one to the stomache. Derek got one in the jaw and in the stomache. Jake kicked Derek off and they both stood up quickly, ready to attack again.

"Derek! Stop! He's not worth it." Casey said finally finding her voice. Derek walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks, holding her face close.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly and she nodded. They both then turned to see Jake staring wildly at him.

"Wait! Whoa. You two- Thats just. Oh I will make sure everyone knows about this." He said before rushing off. Casey closed her eyes, but opened them as soon as Derek took her hand and walked her towards the front doors.

"Derek. Where are you taking me." She asked as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Home. Jake is going to tell everyone about us and I don't want to deal with that. I know for certain you don't. It was hard enough telling Sam and Trevor." He said bringing her to the car.

"Wait. Sam and Trevor know?" She asked as she climbed into the car.

"They said they knew we had feelings for each other and they are happy for us." He said buckling up and driving off. The rest of the ride home was silent.


	18. Broken

**Chapter eighteen**

They pulled into the driveway and Derek parked the car and shut it off. They got out and walked up to the front door, Casey unlocking it with her key. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Derek, who shut the door behind him. Casey dropt her bag and walked up the stairs not saying a word. Derek watched her go up the stairs silently, biting his lower lip nervously. He weighed his options, before dropping his bag and following her up the stairs. He walked to her bedroom, where the door was now closed. He tapped it with his knuckle once before opening it.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled, standing in front of him in a bra and jeans.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused. It was really no different then a swim suit top. Although he did like it. The bright white color of the bra, standing out on her naturally tan skin. His eyes dropped down to her bare, decently toned stomache, before he was ripped out of his thoughts.

"I am changing and just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to be in here while I'm changing." She said, crossing her arms in an attempt to cover her chest, but only succeeded in making it stand out more. Which only drove Derek's will to touch her soft skin higher.

"Well-Uh, remember just after spring break. The bathroom. You walked around the bathroom in just a towel. I was in there!" He said, finally coming to his point after spitting out a bunch of jumble. Casey smirked and walked over to him, enjoying thr reaction she was having on him.

"Well, you were my step-brother then. Now your my boyfriend. Which means you lose all being in bedroom with door closed privledges." She said, walking right up to him. "What would everyone think if I just let you watch me change?" She asked and Derek's hands shot out and landed on her arms, slowly rubbing them. He then pulled her closer to his face.

"I don't care what they think." He said before crashing his lips on hers, kissing her roughly. She smirked into the kiss at first, before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, taking it from rough to passionite.

Derek kicked the door closed with his foot and then spun around, until they reached the bed. He walked forward until the backs of her knee hit the bed, causing them to buckle and for her to fall back. Derek caught her on her way down and gently laid her down. His lips reclaimed hers once he was on top of her, but only for a moment. She quickly pulled away and removed his shirt before he had a second to think. Before he could respond, she put her hand behind his neck pulling him back down. He ran his hand up and down her side, the feel of her her soft skin on his bare stomache driving him insane.

They contined to kiss, Derek hardly noticing Casey adjusting a bit. I did say hardly. He pulled out of the kiss, wondering why she was lifting up and fidgetting so much. He looked down at her to see her pull off her bra and through it on the floor. He gasped at the bold move on Casey's part and was about to speak, when Casey switched the roles. She flipped him around, so she was straddling his waist. She claimed his lips for a moment, before kissing down his jawline and then down his neck.

"Oh god." He muttered before trying to get a control over his senses. "Casey. I-I. Oh god." He began, but fell short as she kissed her way down his body and towards the rim on his jeans. "Casey." He said a little louder, finally catching her attention. She moved back up to his face, kissing him again.

"What?" She asked when he pulled away.

"I-I. Uh, we don't have to do this." He said and she looked at him shocked.

"Isn't that what you want. Big playboy Derek. Don't you want to have a little fun." She said, knowing know that she was breaking him. She laid down on top of him, not breaking eye contact, her chest relaxing on his.

"Yes. I do want you, but I want all of you. I am not going to just sleep with you and then toss you." He said, trying to put in the right words.

"I know. But I want this." She said, figuring he was stopping for her. She then began kissing down his neck once again.

"Case, your not the only person involved." He said, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was turning a half naked chick down.

"You just said you wanted me." She said, catching on that he was actually turning her down. She sat up once again and looked down at him, pretty confused. He ran a hand through his hair and then sat up so he was looking straight at her.

"I do, its just, I don't want you to have any doubts." He said and she backed down, unsure of what to think anymore.

"Why would I have doubts?" She asked, knowing full well why she would.

"Well, Jake would be a good one. Not being in love is another." He said, lightly rubbing her back. She bit her lip a bit and then looked at him again.

"But what if I _am_ falling for you." She said confidently. He looked at her a bit shocked.

"Case-" He began but stopped short when he heard the front door open. They both jumped up and threw on their shirts, before sitting back on the bed. Derek quickly reached over and opened her door, before sitting down. Whoever was home walked down the hall, followed by more footsteps. Lizzie poked her head in the room, a knowing smile on her face.

"Behave. Marti and I are home now. Mom and Dad should be home soon." She said before slipping back out of the room and down the hall. Casey looked at Derek confused and he mustered a cheesy smile.

"She must have figured out something was going on." He said, but recieved a light smack on the chest from.

"You told her." She said shocked.

"Actually no. She figured out I had feelings for you and vise versa, so you would assume to could figure this out." He said and Casey shot up shocked, causing Derek to jump. "What?" He asked as she jumped out of her bed.

"I just realised something." She said and rushed out of her room and down the hall to Lizzie's. She swung the door open and Lizzie looked from her book to Casey. She put the book down and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What?" She asked, placing her arms by her sides.

"That guy in your english, math and gym class. The one you liked." She said and Lizzie looked a bit taken aback. She paused, not speaking for a while, her composure fallen. She swallowed hard before speaking again.

"Yeah. What about him?" She asked, weakly holding back and hiding the tears.

"It was Edwin." Casey breathed out and Lizzie looked dumbstruck. Not that Casey assumed that, but that she actually figured it out. A tear slipped down her cheek before jumping off her bed and over to Casey.

"Leave me alone!" She said, before shoving Casey out of the room and slamming the door. Casey stared at the closed door, her mouth slightly open in shock. Derek walked over to her, finally calmed down, and put an arm around her.

"What happened?" Derek asked, seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Lizzie and Edwin. Lizzie. Oh my." She said, covering her mouth.

"So their feelings did go both ways." He said, finally putting it together.

"Poor Lizzie." Casey said weakly, walking back to her room.

"Poor Lizzie?" Derek asked, slightly shocked. "You mean poor Edwin." He said forcfully.

"No, I mean poor Lizzie. She lost someone she loved." Casey said, turning around and looking at him shocked that he would say that.

"Edwin will never get to love again." Derek said, his voice rising a bit.

"Lizzie has to live with losing someone she loved!" Casey yelled, slowly getting upset. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. "Can you imagine what she must feel? Come on, how did you feel when you found out you lost him? Now just think, she loved him and they were so close and-" Casey rambled on until Derek cut her off.

"I love you." He said and she stopped talking immediatly. She looked at him shocked and supirsed, not sure what to think. She was about to speak, when he continued. "I miss Edwin more than any other brother could miss him. BUT, I will survive knowing he didn't suffer. I will be able to live a decently normal life without him here. Don't get me wrong, I wish we didn't lose him, but I will be able to survive." Derek said, only confusing Casey more.

"What does that-" She began, when Derek held up a hand.

"I wouldn't be able to go on if we lost you. You suffered for quite sometime. I spent those days praying for you and listening to everything I could about you. I began to suffer at the thought of losing you. Not only do I want you, but I need you, Case." He said holding her shoulders. She looked at him, unable to form words. Whether to was able to form words or not, he wouldn't know right then because George and Nora walked into the house and they had to go back to the step sibiling act. Casey quickly turned and dashed into her room, closing the door behind her. Derek stared at the closed door for a few moments, as if waiting for it to spring open and for her to coming running out. No luck.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Derek walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, just like Casey had. He collapsed down on his bed, making a loud thud as it hit the wall. He spread his arms out on the bed, as well as his legs, although one was hanging off the bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, just like he had stared at her closed door. His body had just given out on him. He didn't want to move and he wasn't really sure he could without a motivation. He closed his eyes for what seemed like two seconds, when his door swung open. The room was darker now, so when the light switched on, Derek shut his eyes, so he could adjust to the new light.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." George said, looking at Derek, who just nodded. "You feeling alright? No blasting music, no talking, no fighting. Is something go on?" George asked and Derek just shook his head. Well that was good enough for him, as he walked of towards the girls' rooms to let them know dinner was nearly ready.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel light when you're gone away **_

Derek stumbled down the stairs, clumsy like, and collapsed in his chair. George came down a few seconds later, letting Nora know that the girls were just washing up. He helped her carry the food out to the table, when she caught sight of Derek. After what George had told her in the kitchen, she had to agree with him.

"Derek are you feeling okay? You look a tad pale." Nora said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Nora, he said he was fine." George said.

"He also said he was fine when he had the chicken pox, George." She said, taking her hand off his forehead.

"I'm fine." Derek finally replied and the conversation was dropped because of how forcfully he had said it. The rest of dinner past quietly and with very little exciting events. Or any events at all.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

Casey finished her dinner and excused herself from the table. She walked back up the stairs, slowly and one at a time, and returned to her room. She shut her door behind her and look for her health project binder. They had gotten a new update and she wanted to know what it was. With or without Derek there. She sat on her bed, one leg under her and the other hanging off the bed. She opened the binder and found the new update right on top.

_Three years into the marriage, Casey gave birth to a baby boy. A little less then a 15 months later, they welcomed a baby girl into the world. All was well for the next two years, but at the end of the two years, Casey's place of work, the private office, went out of business, leaving her out of a job. Derek took more hours at work, then the two decided to have Casey stay at home until the children were school age..._

"What are you doing?" Derek asked from the door, leaning against the frame. Casey's eyes shot up and she turned around, shocked by the sudden noise. She looked at him and smiled weakly. He walked over to her and sat down. "So whats new in our life?" He asked and Casey look confused at first. He looked down at the binder and Casey caught on.

"Oh! Well we have two kids, my place of work shut down and I became a house wife while you took more hours at work." She said, summing it up quickly. He nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He asked and she pulled out a list of problems and choices they get to choose from to work out the problems. He nodded and Casey began to read them off to him.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

"Go to bed soon, okay." Nora said to Derek and Casey who had the binder out on Casey's bed. They nodded to her and she shut the door. The hall light shut off, along with Lizzie's music and Marti's television. A few moments later, they could hear Nora walking down the steps, until her footsteps finally faded as the basement door opened and closed.

Casey closed the binder once they finshed everything they needed to do. She placed it on her desk and then sat back down on her bed, just as Derek stood up. She looked at him confused.

"I should be heading to bed." He said and Casey looked at him shocked.

"I figured you would hang out for a while." She said quietly and he looked at her, confused by her new actions.

"I figured if I stayed we would probably end up doing something we would regret." He said solemnly. She looked at him still shocked.

"I told you. I wouldn't regret anything and I know you won't." She said, trying to build it into his head. He walked over to her and placed one knee on the bed next to her. He placed his lips over her and kissed her forcfully, yet passionaintly. When he pulled away he looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure? I can still return to my room." He said and she nodded fully.

"Just one time for now. I want to and as much as I hate to admit it, I want to make sure I need you more than I want you." She said. He nodded understandingly, before lowering her backwards and capturing her lips once again.


	19. Never too late

Casey woke in the morning next to a body. Although startled, she remained calm long enough to try and figure out who it was. She peeled open her heavy eyes and looked to the body next to hers. Derek. _Of course,_ she thought to herself as the memories from the previous night came flooding back. She had proved herself wrong. She needed him. She was expecting, maybe even hoping, that it was some fluke. That she just wanted him once and that would be it. Now she just felt like an idiot. She needed him, and to her mind's regret, she may even be starting to love him. Not that he was a bad guy or anything. It was just he was her step brother. Not to mention, even though her innocence had been taken away against her will, she still wanted to wait. Sure she had used sex to prove whether it was want or need, but now that it was need, she wished she waited. So Derek had been right. She would regret it.

He stirred and she looked at him and noticed he was still sleeping. She sighed, making a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him know she regretted it and that they would wait now. She smiled at her decision and continued to watch him carefully. Although it only last a few moments before he woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light. He looked down at her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morn-" He began before there was a knock at the door. Their smiles disappeared as the door opened, revealing Nora. The older lady, smiling at first, began to greet Casey, when her smile faded at the sight of her daughter in bed, and naked, with her step son. Her mouth dropped and she let out a gasp. She regained her composure before rushing off yelling for George. Casey let out a squek sound as she jumped off the bed quickly getting dressed. Derek immediatly began to do the same. Thankfully both had finish dressing as their parents returned back to the room, Nora pale and George red in the face.

**_This world will never be_**

**_What I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong_**

**_Who would have guessed it_**

**_I will not leave alone_**

**_Everything that I own_**

**_To make you feel like it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

Needless to say, neither parent was happy with the situation. Although, much to Casey's disbelief, they had not been kicked out. Besides strong restrictions on the couple, including Derek moving to the basement and the parents taking his room, they got off rather easy. They listed off the new rules after they explained the new living situation. Derek and Casey nodded weakly waiting to see what they were in for.

"Absolutely no display of affection in anyway that is more then brother-sister in the house at anytime." Nora said, obviously making sure to cover any loop holes.

"No being in a room together with the door closed at any time." George said, anger still in his voice.

"No being in Derek's basement room together at any time." Nora said, taking George's rule deeper. He nodded agreeing with her extension.

"No sitting next to each other on the couch." He said, looking back at the two of them.

"No sitting next to or across from each other." Nora said, making it harder and harder for Casey and Derek to believe the rules.

"Both of you will be grounded for one month." George said and Nora put up her hand.

"But at different times. You will switch off weeks. Casey will have the first week, Derek will take the second. Then Casey again and so on. Are we clear?" Nora said her voice low with disappointment. The teen couple nodded. Casey was chased off to her room and Derek, along with his parents and sibilings, began to move his stuff into the basement and the parents stuff into his room.

Casey sat in her computer chair, her hair hanging depressingly in her face. She had lost her mother's trust, something she never lost before. She even lost George's trust, which was something she got nearly right after she moved in. _Was it all worth it?_ She thought to herself grimly. Yet, hadn't everything been adding up to this. Jake raping and then breaking up with her showed her a knew side to Derek. Them having to share a room pulled them closer unwillingly. Casey stumbling on Derek's secret and earning his full trust in the process. And the accident. Even having Edwin taken away from them to early had brought them closer together. Yet, she was losing her parents trust in the process. Life would be awkward around Lizzie, who didn't have Edwin, but Casey had Derek. Giving Marti a bad example and being a bad role model. Losing her friends and being treated as an outcast. And being labeled with incest. Although technically it was not incest since they shared no blood, but people judge and they wouldn't see it that way.

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

There was knock at the door, and since she expected Derek, she granted permission to enter. However, it turned out to be her mom. Casey quickly stood from her computer chair, holding her body in a way that showed to was disappointed in herself. Her mom motioned for her to sit on the bed and they both sat down, Casey waiting to be ridiculed more. Nora smiled weakly, but her eyes still showing the disappointment.

"I may have gone a bit out a control ealier. Although I am still disappointed in you, I'm not entirely mad at you." Nora said and Casey looked at her a little confused. Nora took a breath and continued. "I figured something like this would happen when we first moved in. You and Derek being the same age and all. Even your fighting led me to believe something like this would happen. You two are a lot alike, but in different ways. You have the same views, but you handle them different ways, I mean. But after a year passed, I figured that the stage would have passed and that I wouldn't need to worry anymore. Until now." She said, rubbing Casey's back.

"I am so sorry mom." Casey said, her eyes glazed over with tears, none falling.

"Apology accepted. But all the rules are still in effect." She said smiling weakly, her eyes showing more love. The door creaked a bit and they both looked up to see Derek standing there.

"Uh, hi." He said quietly. Nora still held the smile on her face as she stood.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to talk. But when George and I go to bed, Derek goes downstairs." She said, opening the door all the way and walking away from the room and down the stairs. Derek walked over and sat on the bed. Casey reached over and grabbed his hand. He held her tightly, both smiling weakly.

"Nice chat with your mom?" Derek asked and Casey let out a light laugh.

"You could say that." Casey replied with, scooting closer to him, wishing they could lay down together without getting in trouble. She even forgot about her doubts when she was with him.

"So I guess we go public now, eh." He said, sounding a bit hopful. Casey sighed and nodded.

"I guess. How do you think everyone will take it?"

"Well it won't be easy. Okay so it will be hard, but I won't give up if you won't." Derek said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Casey smiled, finally feeling relaxed with the situation at hand. She nodded, and then her smile disappeared.

"Won't the stress drive you to harm yourself?" She asked, tilting her head to look up at him. He bit his lip a little and thought about it for a moment. He sighed and looked down at her, now that she was leaning on him.

"I won't lie, it may do that to me." He said, hoping she wouldn't back out now.

"Well I still won't give up." She said, kissing him lightly. She pulled away and sat up, just in time for him to be chased downstairs.

_**No one will ever see**_

_**This side reflected**_

_**And if there's something wrong**_

_**Who would have guessed it**_

_**And I have left alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like**_

_**It's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

Casey woke for school at her normal time. A month had past and it was now three weeks to graduation. Three long, stressful weeks away. Casey sighed, forcing herself out of bed. Although people were slowly starting to come around on the whole reletionship thing, it was still hard to go through the school days. Derek had lost his fan of adoring girls, although Casey never complained about that one. Casey constantly heard brother-sister comments. The most popular one was when she was at her locker, usually with Trevor, some brother or sister would walk up to their sibiling a few lockers down and they would ask if there was any hidden feelings between them. It would be followed with laughter and Trevor would usually glare at them, until they were quiet and backed away. Emily had stopped talking to Casey altogether, something about backstabbing her, even though she had been over Derek for at least a year now. Robyn and Casey were on rough terms ever since Trevor came back, and this whole thing didn't make their friendship go any smoother. Basically all she had left was her old crush, also the current best friend, her boyfriend, also the step brother, and her ex-boyfriend, also her boyfriend's best friend. What interesting friendships.

Derek heard Casey walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She was taking the effects of the relationship harder then he thought she would. He honestly thought that he would have been the one who was taking it hard, and that she would be the one calming him with soothing words. But after the accident and the school finding out about his suicide attempt and the medication, being the big man on campus wasn't a main concern for him. His reputation was already destroyed, which is probably the reason why he didn't care if this was all in the open. Sure he lost nearly all his friends, as well as the crowd of girl fans. And sure the hockey team was harder on him and he would occasionally, more often then not, hear the laughter in the hallways. But even with all that going on, he was sure it could be a lot worse. He expected it a lot worse.

**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try_**

**_To just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

Casey walked down the school hallway with Trevor. People were more likly to leave her alone when she was with him. Actually, they left her alone rather well when she was with Derek, too. They actually bothered her more when she was with Trevor, then they did when she would walk down the halls, hand in hand with Derek. So basically, Derek may not have the power he used to have, but he was still the popular one. And she, well she was just the intruder.

"Casey are you okay?" Trevor asked when she stopped to lean on some random lockers for support.

"I don't know. I was just really dizzy." She said, placing a hand on the side of her head.

"Come on. Lets just leave." Trevor said leading her towards the front doors. She was dizzy and sick and he know that she wouldn't want to deal with the laughing today. He led her out to his car and helped her in, before going around to his side of the car and sitting down. He turned the car on and the music down. He was about to out it in gear when she stopped him.

"Trevor. I need to try this out on you before Derek." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Are you going to break up with him or something?" Trevor asked, looking at her confused.

"No. I just need to tell him something, but I can tell you first and handle your reaction before his." She said and he nodded. She bit her lip a bit, but remained silent. "Uh,... Your eyeliner is messed up." She said, immediatly freaking.

"Oh god." He said sarcastically. "Casey, what is wrong?" He asked seriously.

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Derek and Family

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. School has been taking so much energy out of me. It was bad enough when I had a job, but then I got made at my manager and quit. So now I have to spend my time finding a job to. Sorry its so short to, but it seemed like the best time to end the chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Trevor stared at Casey for a few moments, his mouth partially open in shock. At first he had thought it was some crazy joke, but once he saw her watery, tear-glistened eyes he knew that it was no joke. He was silent for a while, the only sound was the running of the engine.

"Uh. Oh wow. Um. Congrats?" He finally managed and forced a smile in hopes to get one out of her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him as if she was trying to figure him out for the first time. Her lips turned up a bit as she looked at his cheesy smile.

"Nice try." She said, patting his arm.

"I know. But it worked a little. So am I the first to know?" He asked as he put the car in gear.

"Yes. I don't know how I am going to tell him, let alone my family." She said as she put her seatbelt on. He pulled out of the parking spot and soon they were out of the parking lot altogether.

Have you told Sam?" He asked, glancing over at her. She looked at him as if he were crazy and then began to laugh.

"Yeah right. Tell my ex-boyfriend and Derek's best friend that I am pregnant. I'd rather not. Maybe you could?" I asked hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks. Now what am I supposed to do." She responded, sitting back in her seat. He pondered for a moment, before responding.

"Well you could always do the typical run away after graduation and not tell anyone." He said and she looked at him seriously.

"Can I really?" She asked a bit hopeful, sitting forward.

"I wouldn't't suggest it. First off you would worry everyone. Secondly, when your kid is around four something would happen forcing you two to return home. Either way they will find out." He replied and she sat back again.

"So I should probably tell him first." She said, biting the inside of her lip. She looked to Trevor, but he didn't speak. There was no need to, they both knew what had to be done. Also that it had to be done soon, before she did decide to run away and live on her own.

Trevor pulled into the driveway at the normal time he would after school. Derek was already home, which meant so were Lizzie and Marti. Casey looked over to Trevor after she opened her door. He gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded, finally getting out of the car and walking up to the front door. She heard Trevor back out of the driveway and drive down the street as she opened the door and walked into the house.

The house was quiet, but it normally was nowadays. She shut the front door and rushed up to her room. She opened her door and walked in her room. She then dropped her bag at the sight of Derek laying on her bed looking at her. She swallowed hard, suddenly nervous again.

"I don't get it. I depot you off at school, but yet I didn't see you all day." He said sitting up. He wasn't angry, just curious as to why his girlfriend wasn't in school.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I left before lunch with Trevor. We got something to eat and hung out by the park." She told him, sitting down on her bed. He nodded, knowing that it was nothing to be worried about. He trusted Casey and Trevor alone, even though she did once has feelings for him. They dated for about a month after Emily turned him down, but it was kept quiet and all it did for them was make them best friends. _She could still have hidden feelings._ Derek shook his head and quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked concerned, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Not really." She said sighing. "Derek I have something to tell you." She finished, closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked after a few moments when she didn't say anything.

"I, uh. I mean your eyeliner is messed up." She said, before mentally slapping herself. Derek smirked, and moved a bit of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Well I can safely assume you told Trevor first." He said, still smirking. However, the smirk went away once he saw the look on her face. "Case, what is it?" He asked, once again concerned.

"I'm- er, pregnant." She finally managed to get out.

"Wh-what? I-I mean how?" He began. "Well I mean I know how. Its just- wow." He finally stopped babbling and looked at her.

"I talked to Trevor about it earlier today. He said I should tell everyone as soon as I could so I wouldn't chicken out of it." She said quietly, sounding ashamed. Derek pulled her closer to him and just held her.

"Well, we will talk to the parents when they get home." He said, holding her to his chest. He felt some tears fall onto his shirt as he held her, and he just held his back. He needed to comfort her right now.

Dinner was quiet that night. To Derek and Casey, it was extremely uncomfortable, but everyone else seemed completely fine with it. Derek looked up from his plate and looked down the table toward Casey. She was staring down at her plate, moving the food around. Every once and a while she would take a bit, but it was rare. The sound of his father clearing his throat made Derek's eyes move from Casey to his father. His once completely laid back father gave him a stern look and Derek nodded. It then returned to completely silent. It remained silent for another five minutes, before Casey finally set down her fork. Nora looked over to her eldest daughter.

"Whats wrong honey? You hardly touched your dinner." Nora said, placing a concerned hand on Casey's.

"I'm not hungry." Casey said, pulling her hand away from her mom's. Derek swallowed, watching the scene with his father from the other end of the table.

"I'm just concerned about you Case, you been upset for a few days now." Nora said and her eyes shot over to Derek, along with George's. Casey stood from her seat.

"Why would you worry about me!" She half yelled. Derek shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. They were going to fight and Casey was going to yell it out. "Remember when you yelled at me the other day. Angry that I decided to date my step brother." She said, her voice rising.

"What has gotten into Casey? I just asked if you were OK." Nora replied, sitting back in her chair.

"Well I'm not OK. I'm awful." Casey said, her face scrunching up as she held back tears. Nora stood and went to console her daughter. George was about to usher the other kids upstairs, when Casey pushed herself out of her mothers hug.

"Casey McDonald!" Nora said strictly, trying her best not to raise her voice. "I demand you tell me whats going on right now." She said, giving up on being concerned. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but George put his hand up, silencing him.

"I'm pregnant!" Casey yelled at her mother. She waited a moment for the words to sink in, before she walked away. Derek stood about to follow her, when he realized she walked past the stairs and right out the front door, slamming it behind her. When he went to follow her, he was stopped by his dad, while Nora sent Lizzie and Marti upstairs. He looked at his father and saw the disappoint in his eyes. He swallowed and prepared for the worst. Whether it would be angry or emotional.

Casey walked down the quiet empty street, thinking of somewhere she could go. She had never walked away from her mother after yelling at her. I mean sure, they had small battles and Casey would through her hands in the air and retreat to her room, but never like this. She never yelled at her mom for being concerned or pushed her away like that. She never stormed from the house and be thankful no one followed her, even Derek. She did feel bad that she left him with the mess, but she was happy he hadn't followed her just yet.

She rubbed her arms as a cool breeze blew past her in the warm night. She began to instinctively walk toward Trevor's house. If she couldn't have Derek console her, who better then her best friend. As she reached the park she let out a sigh and collapsed on the bench.

"Why does he have to live so far?" She asked out loud to no one. She saw headlights down the road, which made her decide to stand and continue walking. She didn't plan on having someone find her dead body on a slide. She shuttered to herself at the thought of that. After a few minutes, the car didn't drive past her. She turned to see it driving slowly behind her. She quickly look forward and quickened her pace, wishing she was at Trevor's already. The car proceeded to flash their brights and then honk their horn when she didn't respond. She turned around and saw the car was closer then before. They pulled to the side of the road and shut off the car. She froze in her spot as the lights shut off and the door opened.


	21. Reactions

**A/n: Short, I know. It's mostly a filler, but its got everyone's reactions. For the few reviews I got about her previous pregnancy, she knew about it, which you will find out in the next chapter or so. She pieced together that she lost the baby, which would be pretty obvious. But send me reviews, which reminds me to update sooner! ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 21

"Casey!" The person from the car yelled and she relaxed. She knew that voice, but she could not place it. The shadow walked over to her and once she saw the outline she knew who it was. She ran over to the person and threw her arms around him, startling him a bit.

"Sam. I'm in deep." She said and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry before explain.

* * *

"So is she really pregnant?" George asked, as Nora sent Lizzie and Marti up the stairs. Derek nodded solemnly. His eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for Casey to walk back through it. He was not't to sure if he could handle this on his own, especially after they had set those ground rules. Now with graduation only weeks away, they had to also prepare for baby in around eight months. Nora walked back down the stairs and motioned for Derek to sit on the couch. He did so, not saying a word, or even attempting to sit in his chair. George sat down at the other end of the couch, his head in his hands and Nora stood leaning against the wall. It was silent for a while, before Nora finally spoke.

"I am going to go look for Casey. George can you please talk to Derek while I'm gone." Nora said, grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She had pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street before either of the men decided to speak.

"I'm sorry dad." Derek said quietly under his breath. He knew he could not take back what they did, and even if he could he would not. It was still sinking in, but no matter how long it took to sink in, he was still created life and was going to be a father.

"I know Derek and I know you did not't mean for this to happen. I knew you were careless, but I did not't think it was this bad." George said, his voice soaked in disappointment. Derek shut his eyes and stood. He walked a couple steps on way and then a couple the other way. He repeated the process a couple times, before George finally stood. He turned to his father and looked at him. He could see a look of shame and support in his eyes.

"I don't know what I am doing." Derek said looking down. George immediately walked over, wrapping his arms around his son.

"I know. I-we will help you guys." George said, his heart breaking at his son's sobs, muffled by his chest.

* * *

"So what are you guys going to go?" Sam asked as they sat on the park bench. He did not't know how, but he was going to help support them. It was his best friend, both of them, and he knew he would do anything for them. And their soon to be child.

"It all depends on our parents. If they help us, or if they refuse to help and kick us out. Oh god we will have no where to live. Oh!" She said, tears sprouting again. Sam rubbed her back and hushed her soothingly.

"Now, Case, you know your parents won't do that." He responded back, still rubbing her back.

"What if they want me to abort the baby, or put it up for adoption. I could not do either." She said with her head down. She felt Sam move and someone else sit down. She looked up to see her mom sitting next to her.

"Casey, you know we would not't do that to you. We love you and we will help you guys through this." Nora said and Casey smiled slightly before throwing her arms around her mother's neck Nora wrapped her arms around her daughter, running her fingers through her hair. She smiled at Sam and watched him leave, before she suggested that they do the same.

* * *

The two women walked into the house and found the two guys sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. Casey remained frozen by the door, as did Derek on the couch, neither knowing what to do.

"Why don't you guys go to bed. Nora and I will discuss this and figure something out." George said, patting his son lightly on the back. Casey immediately rushed upstairs and directly into her room. Derek stood slowly and walked over to Nora.

"I am really sorry." He said to his girlfriend's mother, his step mother.

"I know Derek. But it's OK, you both are forgiven. It will just take us time to get used to this." She replied, pulling him close. He nodded, before retreating down to the basement.

* * *

Casey laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, before it opened. Lizzie stood in the door way, and Casey mentally thanked the lord that it was not't her mom or Derek. She did not't want to deal with anything else tonight. Casey nodded and Lizzie walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She climbed into the bed next to her sister, who covered the two of them with the several blankets on the bed. For a while they remained silent in the dark, which Lizzie eventually broke.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Lizzie asked quietly and Casey nodded.

"Of course. I would not't even think of anything else." Casey said, wrapping her arm around her sister. Lizzie laid her head on her sister chest, before falling asleep. Casey continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. After about fifteen minutes she moved her hand from under her head, and down to her still flat stomach. She smiled to herself, before slowly drifting off.

* * *

Derek woke the next morning to find Marti laying next to him. She snuck downstairs about ten minutes after he got down there. She wanted to know more about the situation. He had told her that Casey was expecting a baby and that he would soon be a father. Marti smiled happily and asked a few more questions, before she yawned and fell asleep, with her brother's arms wrapped around her. He smiled down at the sleeping girl, before he moved slowly, trying not to wake her. He knew that he was setting a bad example for his ten year old sister, but he could not help but be thankful that he had her support. 


	22. Everything Changes

**A/n:** **Ah, a quick update. Be happy, its only because I am on thanksgiving break. You all are probably going to kill me, but after the sappy last chapter I had to add drama back into it. It longer, which you all should be happy about, yay. It would be longer, but I wanted to update now, and I really can't concentrate anymore, so I figured I would leave you with this, making you all wonder what will happen. The song in this chapter is Everything Changes by Staind. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Derek walked up the stairs, Marti still asleep in his bed. He opened the basement door and walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed both Nora and his father standing by the island in the kitchen. As if on cue, Casey walked down the stairs. She paused at the bottom of the steps and looked at them, who were all staring at her. Nora motioned for them to sit at the table, which they did cautiously. They sat down, there parents across from them. It was silent for a few moments, both teens not daring to look at one another.

"So do you guys have any idea on what your going to do?" Nora asked, folding her arms down on the table. George leaned back in his chair, letting his wife handle it, until she dragged him in.

"Er, not really." Casey said, folding her hands in her lap. Derek crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for some kind of ridicule.

"We figured as much." She said and then she paused. "We obviously already established that you two are keeping the baby, correct." She said after a while. Both teens nodded together. Nora nodded and George sat forward.

"First we deal with school." He said and Casey immediatly focused her attention to him.

"Wait, were telling the school?" Derek asked shocked.

"No. But you two do have three weeks left until you graduate. We also all know that Casey will need to take it easy." George responded with and Derek nodded.

"Not only because she is so early in, but also her miscarriage from before could affect her this time." Nora said and Casey's gaze immediatly shot over to her mother as the words fell out of her mouth.

"Wait. You all know about that." She asked confused.

"Ah, yes. The two monitors gave it away. Derek explained everything to us." She said and Casey relaxed a bit, still nervous.

"You two are going to have a busy eight months, let alone a busy time after the baby is born. I hope you both are aware of this." George said moving his finger back and forth between the two of them. They both nodded.

"I hope you both understand how disappointing this is to us. It bad enough to be having a child so young, but to have a relationship with a step sibiling will be really looked down on." Nora said and Casey felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Over the next three weeks, we will remodel the basement bedroom. Organize the stuff you guys need down there and set up an area for the baby. Derek will have to get a job, since he just so happened to quit his last one three weeks ago." George told them and they nodded, which seemed to be their new way of agreeing.

"Now about your guys relationship." Nora said and both teens looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "And the wedding." She finished with and both their mouth's dropt slightly. Obviously neither of them expected them to go that far.

"Oh you guys seriously didn't think you could just have this baby and date other people without seeing if you guys have something to start from." George said and neither teen said anything, just continued to stare at their parents.

"Clearly you haven't thought this through. You two don't even know if what you have is real. It could have been a fling, but now you two have created another person and you need to try to make it work." Nora said and Casey stood up.

"But, getting married. You cannot be serious." She said, staring directly at her mother.

"Yes. Now would you like it before or after the baby is born." Nora said, staring back at her daughter.

"I want to wait until I am ready." Casey said, crossing her arms. Clearly this argument was not going to end easily. Then again, when Casey stormed off yet again, it seemed to be the end of it.

_If you just walked away _

_What could I really say? _

_Would it matter anyway? _

_Would it change how you feel? _

_I am the mess you chose _

_The closet you cannot close, _

_The devil in you I suppose _

_'Cause the wounds never heal_

* * *

Casey quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse. and rushed out the front door, not speaking to anyone. Everything ran through her head and she didn't know how to interept any of it. She looked down at her watch as she turned the corner. It was nearly noon, but that didn't help her decide where to go. When she first left the house, she thought of going to Emily's, but immediatly changed her mind and walked the other way. She would have gone to Robyn's, but that was as bad as going to Emily's. She would love to go to Trevor's, but she felt that she was pushing to much on him. She didn't want him to push her away. Sam was another option, but Derek would most likely head over there when he leaves the house. She walked to the park a couple blocks from her house and sat down on a swing, ignoring the kids running around her. She swayed lightly, thinking of what to do.

Fifteen minutes went by before she looked up to the street when she heard a horn honk. She recognized the car immediatly as Max's. She smiled and walked up the small hill, to see Max getting out of his car.

"Hey Case. Why are you sitting at the park?" He asked as she walked over to him. The break up had been heard for both of them, but they were civil to one another, but you also couldn't really call them friends.

"I needed to think. Plus I had no where else to go." She said, leaning against his car. He laughed, leaning next to her.

"I thought you had all those friends now." He replied as more of a statement, rather then a question.

"Not recently." She said, looking down. Max bit his lip, thinking of some way to cheer her up. She was an important factor in his life for six months, from the end of sophmore year until junior year.

"How about we get something to eat. Gives you something to do." He said and she nodded, giving in easily. He opened the passenger door and shut it after she sat down. He walked over to the driver side, but stopped dead as a car flew past him, missing him by mere inches. He paused for a moment and opened his door.

"Whats up with Derek?" Max asked but Casey just stared at Derek's speeding car.

_But everything changes _

_If I could turn back the years _

_If you could learn to forgive me _

_Then I could learn to feel, _

_Sometimes the things I say _

_In moments of disarray _

_Succumbing to the games we play _

_To make sure that it's real.

* * *

_

Derek left the house about five minutes after Casey had. He got into the car he had since his sixteenth birthday, a present from his father, and drove off. He needed to think, he needed to forget. He needed something. As if on cue, his phone began to ring from where he had thrown it on the passenger seat. His hand dove down for it. He opened it and looked at the caller ID before putting it to his ear. Ralph.

"Hey man." Derek said after he answer the phone.

"Hey. So my brother invited me to this college part tonight." He said, but Derek had no idea where he was going.

"I thought you and your brother were fighting. Something about you shrinking his leather pants." Derek responded with and Ralph laughed.

"Yeah well ma and pop want him to make it up to me. You know for the black eye. So I decided to give him a hard time." He said and Derek smirked.

"How so?" He asked and waited for a response.

"I plan to invite some other people. You in?" He asked and Derek had agreed before he even asked.

"Of course. I'll get Sam and head over. Any one else you want me to get?" Derek asked turning around to take the short cut to Sam's past the park.

"Nah. I'm going to call people and give them directions. They can do whatever they want." Ralph said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'll get Sam and head over." Derek said. He shut his phone and tossed it back onto the seat. As he reached the park, he squinted to get a better look at who Max was with now. He could tell it was Max's car a mile away. The only thing that didn't make sense was why he was helping Casey into the car. He slammed on the gas and nearly ran Max over as he sped past the car. He roughly pulled into Sam's drive way, missing nearly hitting Janet's car. He slammed his door shut, startling Jackie who was riding away from the house on her bike. Probably going to hang out with Lizzie. He walked up to the door and knocked roughly. Karen opened the door.

"Hey Derek. Sam's up-" She began, but he walked right past her. "Rude enough." She said glaring at his back before she slammed the door shut. He opened Sam's door to find him on the computer.

"Get ready, were leaving." He said and Sam finally turned around.

"Dude whats with the attitude?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Nothing. Now get ready. We have to get over to Ralph's house." He said pushing Sam into the bathroom across the hall.

_When it's just me and you. _

_Who knows what we could do. _

_If we can just make it through _

_The toughest part of the day. _

_But everything changes _

_If I could turn back the years _

_If you could learn to forgive me _

_Then I could learn to feel

* * *

_

Derek through on a pair of Sam's clothes while he waited for Sam to finish the shower. He walked out of the room and down into the kitchen hoping to find something eat. He opened the fridge and stared in it before grabbing a candy bar from the freezer. He turned around and ran right into Janet.

"Hey." She said cheerfully.

"'Sup." He responded with, opening the wrapper.

"Getting ready for a party." She said getting herself a glass of water.

"Really, so are we." Derek said, taking a bit out of the candy.

"Aw, some cute end of high school party." She said laughing and he rolled his eyes. She was only two years older then him.

"No. My friend's brother invited us to his party at his college." He said and smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"Liam Keigen? With the younger brother Ralph?" She asked, still shocked. Derek nodded. She then smirked.

"Well then I guess I will see you guys there." She said, before winking and walking off. "Make sure you keep my brother out of trouble." She said before walking up the stairs. Derek watched her walk up the stairs. She was a goddess just by her looks, although, to him, she was nothing compared to Casey. Yet, a goddess nonetheless. Sam walked down the stairs.

"So where are we going and why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked walking up to Derek.

"I need a change of clothes and I didn't want to go home. Two, were going to Ralph's brother's party." He said pushing Sam to the door.

"Uh, Shouldn't you be with Casey." Sam said, walking out the front door.

"Nah, she is busy." He said, fuming at the thought of her hanging out with Max. They walked out to his car and just as he was about to her in, a horn honked behind him. He looked up and over to the street to see Trevor parked at the end of the driveway. He stepped out of the car.

"You seen Casey?" He asked. "She isn't answering her phone." He said and waited for a response. Derek shut his door and walked over to Trevor.

"No, but there's a party down at Central." He said and Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Thats over two hours away." He said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"But it is still a party. Now park your car and get in mine." He said. Trevor looked at Derek as if inspecting him, before he got back in his car. He backed it up and parked on the side of the street. He got out and pocketed his keys and cell phone. Derek smirked, before getting in his car. Trevor got in the backseat and Sam waved at him, feeling as if they were both here against their will. Something has to go wrong.

_Stay here together _

_And we could _

_Conquer the world _

_If we could _

_Say that forever _

_Is more than just a word. _

_If you just walked away _

_What could I really say? _

_Would it matter anyway? _

_It wouldn't change how you feel._


	23. The party

**A/n: Sorry it took so long for the update. I have no internet at my house, so since I am back in school, I brought my laptop with me to campus, so I could update between class. So thats about it... I 'll try to update as soon as possible. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 23

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk_

_I didn't mean to call you that_

_I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me_

_Please tell me_

_Please tell me why_

It was nine o'clock when Casey and Max got out of the movies. He decided to take her out to dinner and to a movie to get her mind off things. They walked to his car and got in. He started the car and sat there for a few moments, not speaking. They looked at each other, but said nothing. Casey smiled at him and Max smiled back. He then leaned forward and pulld her closer. Casey leaned a bit, but didn't lean all the way. Max leaned closer to her and placed his lips over hers. She knew it was wrong and she knew she shouldn't, but she did kiss him back.

The kiss continued for a few minutes before Casey pulled away when her phone began to ring. She didn't look at Max, she just grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Trevor?" She said into the phone.

"Case? Thank god you answered." He said.

"What's going on? Where are you and what's that noise?" She asked him.

"I'm down at central. Its a college party and you need to get here." He said. People cheered in the background, so loud that she could barely hear him.

"I really can't drink Trevor. You know that." Casey said, confused by what was going on.

"No. Its Derek. You have to come here now." He said. "Call me when you get here and I'll tell you where we're at." He finished with before hanging up. Casey shut her phone and she was hit with a pang of guilt.

"What's going on?" Max asked concerned.

"A couple things. Number one, that shouldn't have happened. Number two, I have a lot to explain, but first would you be able to drive me to central college?" She asked, a bit shyly.

"I guess so. While we go I want you to explain everything." He said before putting the car in reverse and heading towards the highway.

_My car is in the front yard_

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came in through the window last night_

_And you're gone_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Jake raped you for starters." Max said, trying to get all the facts straight. Casey nodded and then spoke.

"He was cheating on me, then he raped me and broke up with me." She said, correcting him. Max nodded.

"Okay. Then you found out you were pregnant on a family trip. The you were in an accident with Lizzie and Edwin. Edwin was killed and you lost the baby." He said and Casey nodded once again.

"On the family trip Derek kissed me and after the accident I was in a coma for a while. Derek was put on medication for depression and anxiety." She said, adding more detail once again.

"And he cuts himself. He nearly killed himself while you were in a coma." He said, glancing over at her.

"Thats correct." Casey respond with.

"Then you and Derek began to secretly date?" He asked.

"Yep, but Sam and Trevor knew." She said and he nodded taking it all in.

"And now your pregnant." He said, but he said it slower then the rest.

"Yes. About a month along now." She said. Now she just needed to wait for a response from him. He remained quiet for a bit, letting it all soaked in.

"Well first off. Congradulations on the baby. Name him after me." He said and she laughed.

"What if the baby is a girl?" She asked, still laughing.

"Uh. Maxine! Thats a girls name." He said and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Alright number two. We had a clean break up, I see you at school and we are on good terms, right?" He asked, glancing at Casey.

"Uh, yeah." She said, confused on his meaning.

"Oky. Can you tell me how I didn't figure this out earlier." He said more then asked. They both laughed once more. The rest of the ride there they talked and laughed, helping Casey forget about what was ahead of her. Which is what Max wanted to do the whole time.

_It's no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_'Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

_The smoke alarm is going off and theres a cigarette_

_Still burning_

_Please tell me why_

* * *

They arrived to the college dorms, but it took over fifteen minutes to find a parking spot. It was definatly a huge party. Once they finally found one, Max parked and shut off the car. Casey pulled out her phone and called Trevor. It took about three tries, before he finally answered.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't hear my phone." Trevor yelled into the phone. He then told them which part they were in, what floor and what room. The conversation ended and the two got out of the car and began heading to the dorm Trevor told them to go to. A light rain began to fall as the walked through the grass. A cool breeze blowing in the warm night air.

"Lets hurry before it starts to pour." Max said as thunder rolled in the background. They both picked up pace and stopped once they were under shelter.

"He said it was the fourth floor. It really shouldn't be hard to find." She said opening the door.

"Yeah just listen for loud music and drunken yells." Max said, following Casey into the building. They walked up the stairs, music gradually getting louder as they made their way up. Once they finally made it to the fourth floor and opened the door to the dorm rooms, Casey could barley hear herself think. Trevor was walking up to them, Sam in tow.

"Thank god you guys made it here. Its getting worse." Sam said pulled Casey out of the way of a drunken guy, who was about to fall over.

"Where's Derek?" She yelled over the music.

"We keep losing him. He's been trashed for some time now." Casey nodded.

"I thought you said it was in a certain room. Not the hall way." Max said to Trevor.

"It was. But as more people showed, they needed more rooms. Its pretty much the whole fourth floor now." Trevor responded with.

"Who's idea was this?" Casey asked, looking around for reddish-brown hair that belonged to Derek.

"Ralph. Its his brother's party. It is a big one to. My sister, Janet it popular and only goes to the big bashes. And she is deifnatly here." Sam said. "But like Derek, we lost her and Ralph."

"We need to split up and look for them." Trevor said and the other nodded.

"And what are we going to do when we find them?" Max asked looking at the other two boys.

"Well I can drive my sister and home in her car. Since you loved closest to Ralph you can take him and Casey will take Derek's car and take Trevor and Derek home." Sam said. They nodded, before splitting up.

"Case. Put your phone on vibrate so you can here it. When you find Derek or anyone else, call us. We will do the same." Sam said, before walking off to search for the three drunken messes. Casey walked around the floor, doing her best not to bump into anyone. She was pushed and shoved as she made her way through the crowd.

_My car is in the front yard_

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came in through the window last night_

* * *

"Hey there pretty thing." Some drunken guy said to her as she past. She ignored him, continuing on her search. After what seemed like forever, she found Derek on a couch in one of the dorm rooms. He currently had some blonde bimbo stradling him, their mouths seemed as if they were connected, except for the times when she began to kiss down his neck. Casey let out an angered sigh before pushing throught the crowd that led up to Derek. She whacked him hard upside the head so that he clanked teeth with his current tease.

"What the hell." He muttered out in his drunken state. The blonde bimbo sat up and looked at her, as did Derek.

"Hi there." Casey said giving Derek a fake cheery smile.

"Well hello there Casey." Derek said, trying to keep his focus on her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who am I? I happen to be his girlfriend and he happens to be the father of my child!" Casey yelled, her voice rising once it got to the end. The blonde leaned back, worried that Casey would swing at her. In her drunken state, she fell over and off Derek. Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed Derek sleve.

"Let go!" He yelled at her, pulling out her grasp.

"We are leaving now." Casey said sharply in his ear.

"Lets see you make me." He snapped back from his seat. Casey gritted her teeth before pulling out her phone and calling Max. She told him where to meet him and then hung up. She walked towards the door so he would find her, but her mission failed. The same guy that called out to her earlier grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her aside.

"Let go!" Casey yelled as he pulled her away from the crowd. He pushed her against the wall and leaned agaisnt her.

"Whats your name, Sexy?" He asked, his breath making Casey gag.

"Let me go." She said forcefully, but to no avail.

"No." He said dragging her further down. Derek was about ten feen away and he was the closet person Casey saw so she yelled out to him.

"Derek!" She yelled, but he was suddenly preoccupied with the blonde again. The guy grabbed her face and pushed his lips on hers forcfully. Casey struggled, but she was no match for him. He finally pulled away and began to drag her out of the dorm room and towards an empty one.

"Lets go." He said, pushing her roughly through the door he just opened. Casey landed on the floor and he climbed on top of her harshly. She let out a yelp of pain and he slapped her head across the face. She let out a scream, but when he went ot hit her again, he was yanked back. Trevor ran over to Casey as Max threw the guy to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you look alone." He said, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. Casey nodded letting her know she was okay, before he helped her up.

"You okay?" Max asked walking over to her. She nodded. "Okay. Where's Derek? Sam is with Ralph and Janet." Max said. Casey led them back into the room she was previously in and pointed over to the couch. Max walked over and gently pulled the girl off of Derek, putting her on the couch. Casey could see Derek argue, but Max seemed to just ignore him as he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.

Sam and his sister left as soon as the four returned to the meeting spot. Max continued to drag Derek out to the parking lot as Trevor showed them where Derek had parked. Max pretty much threw Derek in the back seat. He hugged Casey and led Ralph to his car. Ralph had obeyed him pretty well, but Casey assumed it was because he didn't want the same treatment Derek recieved. Casey handed the keys over to Trevor.

"I'm still a bit shooken up." She said and he nodded. He climbed into the driver seat and Casey sat down in the passenger seat.

"Fun night." Trevor said sarcasticlly as he pulled out of the parking spot. Rain poured onto the windshield and lightening flashed, always followed immediatly by thunder.

_It's no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_'Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk_

_I didn't mean to call you that_


	24. Trying to forgive

**A/N: Finally! An update. Its not even a sad chapter either! Yay! ENJOY and REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 24

One month passed since the night Casey and Max had to go retrieve Derek from the college party. One months later and Casey still refused to talk to Derek at all, except for the essential things. By now Casey was about ten weeks pregnant, so barley over two months. Her stomache had a small buldge now, but nothing to serious. Other then that, nothing to serious had happened, well with the exception of graduation. It passed normally and both Derek and Casey were congradualted for graduating. Other then the graduation party, they spent no time together. Derek tried to apologize a few times, but Casey wouldn't hear it. He would come up to her asking if they could talk and she would suddenly be busy and walk away. George and Nora remained out of it and they strongly encouraged the rest of the family to do so, which they did. They needed to work this out on their own, because after the child comes they would have to learn to handle things on their own.

* * *

Casey laid in the bed she had to share with Derek in the basement. He was out working at his new job which he had gotten the previous week. She stared into the ceiling, wondering why everything had to be like this. Why she and Derek had to fight and why she had to get pregnant. She even got into how her life would have been if her mom never married George. As if on cue, her mom walked in the door, knocking on the frame.

"How's my girl?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to Casey.

"I've been tons better." Casey responded with, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"You know you need to talk to him. You need to work this out." Nora said and Casey pushed her head further into her pillow, letting out a sigh.

"Do I really have to?" Casey asked as the clock chimed, letting her know it was eleven.

"Yes." Nora said firmly. She then stood and pulled the covers over Casey. "I'm going to bed and you should, too. You need rest." She finshed with, before shutting off the light and walking up the stairs and out of the basement. Casey rolled over trying to make herself comfortable, her mind now on how much she hated basements.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep, because she work to a loud bang a few hours later. She sat up quickly and looked at her clock. It was just after eleven thirty and Derek didn't even get off until midnight. Casey got up and grabbed her cell phone as she walked up the stairs and towards the kitchen. There another bang, and Casey paused. It sounded like someone falling now that she thought about it. The first one was more metal like, kind of like someone landing on the washer or dryer. Casey pursed her lips and quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, before throwing the door opened. Casey screamed as well as Lizzie.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked in a whisper, once she caught her breath. She placed her hand on her heart and felt the rapid breathing.

"Uh, going to my room." Lizzie said and Casey raised an eyebrow. "Listen I was trying to get in for over an hour but the front door was locked." Lizzie said, but Casey didn't believe her for a second.

"Sounds like you were either out passed curfew or you snuck out." Casey said and Lizzie glared at her, before pushing past her and rushing up to her room. Casey crossed her arms and watched the girl go. It was the first time they actually really spoke to one another in a while. Casey heard Lizzie shut her door, just as someone opened the front door. Derek stood there, before putting his keys in his pocket. They started at one another from across the room. Casey turned and walked back downstairs, not bothering to say a word.

She walked back into their basement bedroom and laid down in bed. She pulled the covers over her as she heard Derek walking down the steps. The door creaked open as he walked in, but Casey didn't move from the position she was in. Derek sighed and leaned against the frame of the door.

"I know your awake Case, you can't fall asleep that fast." He said, but she didn't move. He ran a hand through his hair. He tried be nice and he tried apologizing, but she would just block him out. "Listen. Nora told me your going to the doctor tomorrow to check up on the baby. I'm just letting you know that I will be going, whether you want me to or not. The baby is mine as well and I will be there." He said before leaving the room to get something to eat. Once he left, Casey rolled onto her back and continued to stare at the ceiling. She crossed her arms and sighed, knowing deep down her mother was right.

* * *

Casey woke the next morning, with Derek passed out next to her. She looked at him as he was peacefully sleeping. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, but he did had hurt her so much. She continued to look at him before she got out of bed and walked towards the stairs and quietly opened the door. She took one last look at him, before quietly shutting the door. The best she could was try to give him a second chance.

She walked up the steps and walked out into the kitchen. It was busy as people ran around, busy with plans for the nice summer day. Lizzie ran past Casey, without a word, holding a soccer ball. She ran right out the back door and began talking to someone. The talking faded as they walked away and Casey directed her attention back to the kitchen.

"Casey can I come to the baby visit! I wanna see the baby." Marti said bouncing in her chair and Casey smiled at her from her place across the room. Nora shook her head at the little girl.

"Won't you be bored there?" Nora asked the bouncy little girl.

"Please, please, _please_." Marti said, nearly begging. It didn't last long because a few seconds later there was knock at the door and Dimi walked in. Marti hopped out of her chair and ran over to him. They walked out the front door without a word and Casey laughed.

"Well that was easy." She said, before sitting at the table as he mother placed food in front of her.

"Yeah. She would have been bored within the first fifteen minutes." Nora said smiling at her daughter. "Now eat." She instucted her. Casey nodded and did as she was told as Derek walked up the stairs. He yawned as he was coming in the kitchen.

"Mhmm. Breakfest." He said, standing at the door. Nora shook her head smiling, before placing another plate on the table. George walked down the stairs, kissed Nora goodbye and left, heading off to work.

"Mom, what time is it?" Casey asked as she watched George leave. Either he was leaving early or they were running behind. Nora was about to look at the clock when she realized what Casey was getting.

"Oh my. Lets go! Get dressed. If were late we will never get in." She said and the two teens quickly ate something, before rushing downstairs to change.

* * *

The ride to the doctors office was long and silent. Nora drove and Casey spent her time flipping through the radio stations before most of the songs ended. A sure sign that she was nervous. Derek sat in the back seat, feeling a bit out place. He watched them as they remained silent, before nervous about being late and about getting there. Nora grabbed Casey's hand and pulled it away from the radio, before giving it a squeeze. Casey gave her mother a weak smile as they pulled into the parking lot, ready for the long wait ahead of them.

* * *

"Well, Ms. McDonald, for young pregnancy, you seem to be doing just fine. I sent your blood test in and it should be back in a few days and that should tell us how everything is going for the babies." The doctor said to Casey and Casey smiled. Nora rubbed Casey shoulder, but Derek's face dropt. Nora hit him in the arm, telling him to be supportiave. He looked at her and he wasn't sure if he heard the doctor right. Nora didn't seem to hear her and neither did Casey. Maybe they were just so happy they didn't notice.

"Did you say babies?" He asked and the doctor nodded. That time Nora and Casey heard her. Casey's eyes widened to the point where they looked ready to pop out. Nora, shocked at first, smiled. The two women began crying tears of joy and Derek suddenly wished he was in a different room. To much emotion and he was still trying to comprehend that he was having two children, when he jsut got over the fact that he was having one.


	25. Dun Dun Dun

**Chapter 25**

Three weeks past and the family began to get used to the idea of having two babies coming rather then one. They didn't go shopping for the babies yet, since they decided to wait until they knew the sex of the twins. Both Derek and Casey agreed that they wanted to know the sex of the babies as soon as they could, which would be around eighteen weeks, so they still had another five weeks to go.

Now that Casey was nearing the second trimester her mood swings were less severe and she wasn't feeling tired and nauseous all the time. Which meant that her and Derek actually sat down and were able to talk about things. Now althoguht Nora and George wanted them to be married before the twins came, Derek and Casey both agreed that it wouldn't be best for them or the twins. The plan was to continue dating, but do what they could to make it work to the best. If it turned out great, then they would wed before the twins were a year. That seemed to make George and Nora happy.

Casey was starting to show a bit more, to the point that if she wore her tight her shirts you could tell she was pregnant. In fact it scared the hell out of Emily and Robyn. They came over after Casey's first doctor appointment to fill out last minute college applications. Only thing was they didn't know Casey was pregnant and not going to college in the fall. Casey walked to the door when the doorbell rang and she answered it. She ran her tounge over her lips before nibbling on the inside of her lower lip. Once the girls noticed the bump, they didn't ask any questions. They just said they would need some time to get used to the idea. They were back a week later making plans for the babies.

Although Emily and Robyn came over a bit, bringing ice cream for Casey each time, Trevor and Sam were the ones who came over the most often. Trevor was there each step of the way for Casey, but he made sure not to overstep his boundries and making sure Derek was comfortable where he stood. Sam was there for Derek, making sure he didn't lose his mind like he had done the previous time.

Casey gasped and her eyes shot open early in the morning. She put a hand on her stomache and winced a bit until the pain subsided. She shook her head and looked at the clock and saw that it was only just past eight. She sighed and tried to figure out why she had the random pain. The twins wouldn't be kicking yet and she hasn't felt abdomen pain since she first found out she was pregnant. She assumed it was a normal thing, like morning sickness, and kicked the covers off. In fact she was pretty sure abdomen pain was normal. Like she read it somewhere or something. She sat up in bed and noticed that Derek was not in the bed next to her. At first she was rather concerned, but when she remembered he had work, she shook off the bad feeling she had.

Casey walked into the kitchen and looked around. No one was in there. Sure George, Nora and Derek were at work, but they still had the kids. Casey paused when walking to the steps. They had Lizzie and Marti. Casey let her hand fall from the banister when she thought of all the times she took Edwin for granted. Now she hardly thought of him, and when she did she felt like shit because she had to remind herself that he was not upstairs in his room. He wouldn't be planning bets with Derek or spying on people with Lizzie. She placed a hand on her stomache at the thought of the twins never knowing Edwin, except for the stories they would hear. She sighed and walked up the stairs, glacing at the stairs to the attic as she walked to Lizzie's room. She knocked on the door and when she recived no response she opened it, just as Lizzie was about to walk out.

"I'm going out with Jaime and some other kids. I'll be back before dinner." Lizzie said, walking past Casey and down the stairs. Casey scrunched up her nose as she tried to figure out the young women that replaced her little sister. The Lizzie from two years ago wouldn't leave Casey's side during a time like this. Maybe it was seperation anxiety. After all her parents had gotten divored just after their grandparents passed. But now Lizzie was hardly around Casey. Maybe it was because she was getting older. Maybe because Casey and Derek had a chance but Lizzie would never get her chance with Edwin. Maybe it was just because the house reminded her so much of Edwin. Whatever it was, she was always gone.

Casey walked over to Marti's room and looked inside. The room was empty and the bed was made, so Casey was pretty sure that meant she was the only one home. She began to walk back towards the stairs, but this time she stopped by the attic stairs. She was about to continue walking, but decided to go up the stairs.

Casey pushed the door opened and it seemed to creak louder the normal. She walked in and closed the door slightly behind her. She looked around and sighed. The room was the same, but that was mostly because no one wanted to go in it. No one touched anything in the room. Leaving it the way it was, was there way of not letting go. Casey sat on the bed and looked around. She had never really even been in Edwin's room. She looked over to his dresser and noticed a bunch of pictures on the wall around it. Edwin had taken up an interest in photography over the past year, but most of these pictures he was in. She walked over to the dresser and looked at each of them.

One had Edwin and Marti in it. He was on his knees and Marti had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. Casey smiled when she remembered when they pictures were taken. It was last summer and the parents wanted to take pictures of each of the kids with one another. Casey had them scattered around her room, but Edwin had them neatly set up on the wall. The next picture was of Lizzie and him. They each had an arm around the others shoulders, smiling widely. Casey laughed before looking onto the next picture. It was a picture of Derek with his arm wrapped around Edwin his head in a near choking position. The next picture was of her and Edwin. She was standing behind Edwin, her arms wrapped around him. She laughed when she remembered how annoyed he had been when Nora told them thats how she wanted them to stand.

Casey continued to look at the pictures, but her bladder began urging her that she needed to use the washroom. She quickly left Edwin's room and walked down the stairs, leaving the attic. She opened the bathroom door, but paused abruptly when pain shot through her abdomen again.

"Ah." She said, gasping in pain. She collapsed onto the tile in the bathroom and leaned against the wall by the door, taking slow deep breaths, trying to wait for the pain to pass. When it didn't, her breaths became quicker and heavier. She looked down and screamed when she noticed blood beginning to seep through her pants. She gasped as the pain intensed.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just need to grab my ball." Lizzie said, noticing Casey position. She just heard her gasp and figured that she scared her. Casey wanted to yell to her, but the pain hurt her so bad she wasn't sure she could talk. When Casey heard Lizzie's footsteps jogging by, she yelled out as best she could, but it came out mostly as a scream. She heard the footsteps stop and then get closer to the bathroom. "Case! Are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned when she saw her sister on the floor.

"Call Derek!" Casey managed to yell. Lizzie noticed the blood and rushed to the nearest house phone. Casey could hear her yelling urgently to Derek on the phone, before hearing the beep of it shutting off and falling to the ground after Lizzie dropt it in a hurry.

"Okay." Lizzie said rushing back into the bathroom. "I'm going to help you downstairs and Derek is going to come and bring us to the hospital. He's calling mom and George on the way." Lizzie said, then began doing the best she could to help Casey up and not hurt her in the process.

They made it outside just as Derek pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and opened the backseat, making it easier for them to get in before getting back in his seat. He waited for them to get in before taking off.

"Nora is on her way and my dad is picking up Marti. Then he will be there." Derek said as he sped off down the street. Casey gasped in pain and Derek pushed the accelerator harder. "What happened?" He asked as he flew through a yellow light.

"I. Don't. Know." Casey said between breaths as she gasped in pain. Derek pushed the car as hard as he could without getting chased by the police. He pushed the it the best he could to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible.


	26. Chicago

**A/n:**** Sorry about the long wait on an update... I had this whole chapter finished, and then went to mississippi to visit my sister. I come home to find out my computer crashed and I lost everything. Now I had to rewrite it and this time I took a completely different route, so now it will be longer then I anticipated. I will try to update sooner this time though. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 26**

"Vanishing what?" Casey said, half outraged with what the doctor was telling her. Derek was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that she was so weak and that she just regained conciousness, she would kill him. then again Derek wasn't to pleased either. Nora sat next to him, apparently ready for him to jump the doctor.

"Vanishing Twin Syndrome. One twin didn't have enough compatibility with either the mother or the other twin. Now of course it is usually the mother, but that doesn't mean you did anything wrong." The doctor said and Casey just rolled her eyes. She looked away from where the doctor was standing and from where Nora and Derek were sitting. Derek wanted to go over to her, but Nora held him back.

"I want to go home." She said, before sniffing and laying back down. The doctor nodded and left the room to get her paper work.

Casey walked into the house and ignored everyone asking how she was. Nora had been the only one allowed in the room at the hospital. It took Derek a lot of yelling to get back there. Most of the nurses didn't believe that he was both her step-brother and father of her children. Once Nora got there and confirmed it, he flipped off all the nurses as he walked into the room.

Casey walked into her room, well mini house, that she shared with Derek and locked the door. Derek sighed when he heard the door lock. Sure he had the key to get in, but he was hoping she would have left it open to let him in. To show that she wanted comfort. Then again, maybe that was why she locked it. So he could prove how much she meant to him. He doubted it, but before he had a chance to try, the doorbell from the back door rang. He sighed and walked back up the stairs. He opened the door and lost his breath in shock.

"K-kendra?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend from like sophmore year. Or was it junior? Either way they were over and ended on what Derek thought was decent terms.

"Shocked to see me?" She said smiling at him. "I just came by to see if you really did knock-up Casey." She said, letting herself into the house. "And to see if you will live up to your end of the bargin." She said, smiling somewhat sadisticlly at him.

"Bargin?" Derek asked and Kendra laughed.

"Aw, Derbear, don't you remember. We decided that we were not mature enough for this relationship in high school, so we decided that after graduation we would give it another try. You promised that even if you were with a girl you thought was your soulmate, you would give it a try." Kendra said and Derek just stared at her in complete shock.

"You have to be kidding. I am going to be a father!" Derek yelled, knowing very well that if Kendra wanted this, she would make sure it happened.

"I think I would make a wonderful step-mom. Besides, I'm all you'll have later if you say no to me now." She said and Derek did everything he could to not reach out and kill her.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked, and Kendra smiled at him, rolling her eyes in her normal girly way.

"Well, I'll tell Casey that you have been seeing me on the side since before she was pregnant. If you say yes to her now, you won't need to worry about her though. I have a list of guys that want to be with her." Kendra said and Derek was ready to cry out. Or kill her.

"You can't be serious!" Derek said, trying to beg her to reconsider.

"Well, there's Max, Ralph, Tinker, Trevor, Sam." Kendra began with and Derek cut her off.

"I want to be with her. Can't you just let it be like that!" Derek yelled.

"That doesn't work for me because I want you to. Think about it this way, it really won't be healthy for her and the baby to find out you have been cheating on her." She said, smiling at him.

"But I'm not!" Derek yelled.

"All the more reason to just be with me. I'll send some guys over for Casey later. Bye sweetie." Kendra said, before walking out the back door. Derek slammed it shut and punched it as hard as he could before walking away and right into Edwin.

"Derek I got-" He began, but Derek pushed him aside.

"Edwin grow up! And stay the hell away from me!" Derek yelled, walking away from his younger brother. Derek walked into the living room, not sure where he was going, or what he was doing. He had just been threatened by his ex-girlfriend that either he dates her or she threatens his child's life. Before he could think of anything, the door bell rang. He walked over and opened the door to see Trevor standing there, an angered glare on his face.

"Your a jackass." He said bluntly, before pushing past Derek.

"What the hell?" Derek asked, slamming the door shut.

"Sam just got a phone call from Kendra." Trevor said and Derek tightened his fists, but before he could even say a word, Trevor continued. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Casey and all you will have to worry about is child support." He finished with, before walking towards the basement. Derek let out a yell, before throwing his fist into the wall. He then leaned against it and slid down to the ground. He loved Casey, he really did, but he rather have a healthy, breathing child. He let out a nearly silent cry when he realised that he no longer had control in his life.

"They really are?" Casey asked, shocked about the news she just recieved. She sat down on the bed, to shocked to really process it.

"Listen. Your my best friend and I love you. I'm moving down to the States. Chicago to be exact. I want you to come with. Start over with your child." Trevor suggested and Casey paused, seriously thinking about it.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to run away?" Casey asked and Trevor smiled.

"Your not running away. Your leaving and starting a new life." He said and Casey smiled back at him.

"I think that's exactly what I need." Casey said as she began to think of ways to tell her mom she was leaving.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Sorry about the long wait... my internet was down for a very long time and was driving me absolutly insane. then the computer i had this chapter on crashed and i lost everything!! so this chapter is just what i could rememeber of what i had written the first time... its short and im sorry, but at least it is an update. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 27

"Mom?" Lizzie called as she rushed around the house. Finding her mom and George was very important at the precise moment and of course, they were no where to be found. She walked to their bedroom, which used to be Derek's, and knocked on the door. When she recieved no response she opened the door to find that no one was even in there. She let out a loud groad, before closing the door roughly.

"You okay?" Nora asked Lizzie, holding a laundry basket. Lizzie sighed and walked over to her.

"Mom it's important. It's about Derek." She said hurridly, yet in a hushed tone in case Marti or Derek were ease dropping.

"What did he do now?" George asked, walking about the steps from behind Nora. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled the two of them down the hall and into her room. She shut the door and looked back at the two of them.

"It's not what he did, its what he's not doing." She said and she recieved confused looks from both of the parentals. "I think he stopped taking his medication." She said and both Nora and George exchanged looks.

"Why would you say that?" George asked and Lizzie sighed, explaining everything out of the ordinary that he has been doing.

"And today I was playing with my video camera in the kicthen and I heard him fighting with someone at the door. Next thing I know he is storming through the kitchen when suddenly he stops. He was silent for like two seconds before he began to yell at no one. The part that worried me was that he called the no one Edwin." Lizzie said, quickly finishing off her story.

"He needs to go to the hospital. He is a harm to anyone right now, but mostly himself. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to handle his own pills." George said and Nora just patted him on the back, trying to reassure him.

"None of us knew he would do this. Its not your fault." Nora said before turning to Lizzie. "Go get Marti and explain everything to her. George and I will get Derek ready. I think it is wise if we don't tell him were taking him to the hospital until we get there. He might fight it." Nora said and both George and Lizzie nodded in agreement. Lizzie then opened her door and walked to Marti's room, while George and Nora went to go get Derek.

Trevor looked at the two duffle bags and single small bag that were by Casey's side. She grabbed a few last minute things and put them in her purse. She then looked to Trevor to see a confused look on his face.

"You would thing all your stuff would fit into more then two and a half bags." He said, picking up the two duffle bags. Casey smiled and picked up her final bag and hiked her purse up on her shoulder.

"I'm only taking the stuff I need. The smaller bag is only the stuff that we already got for the baby." Casey said before opening the door and letting Trevor walk out. She looked around the room once more and then took a deep breathe before pulling a letter from her purse and placing it on the dresser next to her, Derek's name written perectly on it. She then turned around and shut the door behind her, before following Trevor up the stairs.

She dropt her bag next to Trevor who was waiting at the back door. She then walked out to the living room and realised the house was rather quiet for this time of day. She called out for her mom, but the only response she got was Nora rushing down the stairs, her cell phone in her hand.

"There you are. We have to go." Nora said, grabbing Casey's arm.

"No mom. I need to talk to you." Casey said as she freed herself from her mother's grip.

"We need to leave now Case, with or without you. If your not coming I will talk to you later." Nora said, assuming that Lizzie told her older sister what was going on. Casey, who had no clue Derek was going to the hospital shook her head at her mother. Nora sighed, before grabbing a light jacket and walking out the door.

"I won't be here." Casey said quietly, before taking one last glance around the house. She sighed when she realised that this would be the last time she would be in the house for a long time, if she was ever in it again. She smiled weakly before wiping away a tear as her family pulled out of the driveway, hoping that wherever they were going was important enough to not listen to her. She turned around and walked back to the back door, picking up her bag and following Trevor.

Casey peeled opened her eyes and looked around the room. She slowly sat up, not sure where she was. Last thing she remembered was being at the apartment with Trevor and her water breaking. She looked carefully around the room and noticed Trevor sitting in a chair. She smiled at him and he walked over to her, pulling the chair with him.

"Where's my baby?" She asked him smiling.

"The nurse will bring her in soon. They wanted to make sure you would pull through first. They almost called Derek. You lost a lot of blood and for a while they were sure they were going to lose you. I even thought so when your heart rate began to drop. But that was when I was thrown out of the room." He said, explaining to her everything she needed to know about what happened while she was out. Before Casey could respond, the door opened and a nurse walked in, a bright smile on her face. She was carrying what looked like a small ball wrapped in a pink blanket, but Casey immediatly knew that it was her baby girl.

"I think the mother is finally ready to meet her little girl." She nurse said to an anxious Casey. She handed the baby girl to Casey, who grabbed her securly, yet gently. She looked into the baby's face and was then in complete awe.

"She looks so much like Derek." Casey said, smiling at the little girl. She held back tears, wishing that Derek could be here for this. But he made his choice and she made hers. Sure she still loved him and she knew it would take a long time for her to move on, but they made there own choices and they would have to live with that.

"She has your nose though." Trevor pointed out. That was about all she had of Casey's though. She had everything of Derek's, including his hair and eyes.

"Do you have a name ready?" The nurse asked and Casey nodded, suprising Trevor.

"Last I checked you weren't sure." Trevor said, but Casey ignored him at first.

"Bailey Lillian Venturi." Casey said and Trevor was sure that if he had something in his hands that he would have dropt it. Not only did she give her daughter Derek's last name, but she also gave her the first and middle name that Derek like the best. "I wasn't every fond of it at first, but it just seems right." Casey said to Trevor as the nurse walked away. He sighed realising that there had to be some explaination for why Derek would leave someone who loved him this much.


	28. Ending

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long, I have just been super swamped. This is the final chapter and I know that it is an abrupt ending, but if I didn't end it, then I would end up with writters block and then I would never finish it. I left the ending open for you to imagine what you want, but it does have a happy ending, so that is good. There will not be a sequeal, because I do not see it going very far. I want to thank you all you stuck with me to the end. You are all awesome!! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 28

Trevor bounced a six month Bailey on his lap as Casey nervously paced the two bedroom apartment. Her dad was coming by today and it was scaring her to death. He had come to chicago for a business trip and he ended up stopping in at the cafe that Casey worked at. She had refused to talk to him through out her shift, not forgetting what she heard that happened while she was unconcious after the accident. But he didn't give up. He sat there through out her entire eight hour shift. By the time her shift was over, she was so exhausted, she sat down, deciding she might as well listen to what he has to say.

He asked her how she was doing, what she was doing here. The usual stuff. They talked for another hour, until Trevor called and said he needed to be relieved off of Bailey duty, so he could go to work. That's when Casey invited him over. She was in a hurry to leave and he was still talking, so she just told him to stop by the next day and gave him her address, before running off.

* * *

Now it was the next day, thursday to be exact, and she was franticlly pacing the room. She had cleaned since five in the morning, and now that it was two in the afternoon, she had nothing else to do. Trevor watched her, not sure if he should tell her to make food or not. She finally collapsed on the couch and Trevor sighed.

"Casey just relax." He said, standing up, and walking over to her. He handed her Bailey, who giggled happily at the sight of her mom, and began to make lunch for three. Bailey had just finished her lunch and should be ready for a nap soon enough.

"You don't know my dad. He is the reason why I am a perfectionist." Casey said worridly, while smiling and tickling Bailey. Trevor laughed to himself at how she was able to be so worried about her dad, while smiling with Bailey.

"He waited eight hours to talk to you. Maybe he's changed." Trevor said, stirring the soup that he just began putting in the pot.

"I told you about what happened after the accident, right?" Casey asked and Trevor nodded, looking at her. "If I was almost dead and he didn't care, why would he care now?" Casey asked and Trevor had no response for that. He didn't even have a chance to answer anyway, since there was a knock at the door. Casey's eyes shot over to the door and she felt nearly sick. Trevor coughed to get her attention and she nodded. She walked over to the door, holding Bailey in one arm. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her dad stood there and Casey nearly fainted. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt, which was completly out of character. He was usually in a suit, or at least slacks and a button shirt.

"Casey." He said smiling. "This must be you daughter." He said smiling at his grandchild as Casey let him into the apartment. She watched him as he walked in, a confused look on her face. She followed him as he looked around the living room, but remained silent, trying to figure out something.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" He said, holding his finger out for her to grab.

"Bailey." Casey said, eyeing him. He asked to hold her and Casey nodded, handing her to him. "I have a question." Casey said as he bounced Bailey on his hip. The little girl giggled happily, making Dennis smile.

"Good ahead." He said, looking over to his eldest daughter.

"How did you know I had a daughter? I never told you yesturday." Casey inquired and her dad sighed.

"I knew you didn't. I talked to your mom about a month ago." Dennis said and Casey raised an eyebrow. "I got remarried a few months back. She is a wonderful women who reminds me so much of you. When I told her I had two daughters and about the reletionship I had with you two, she nearly left me. She made me realize how wrong I was. When I talked to your mom and she told me you were pregnant and that you ran away, we both took off work to visit Lizzie and find you. It took me a few days to finally get Trevor's parents to tell me where you two went." He said, sitting on the couch next to Casey, an almost sleeping Bailey in his arms. Trevor walked over with three trays and three bowls of soup. He picked up Bailey and put her in the cradle that was in the living room, that was used for her naps.

"So do they all know where I am at?" Casey asked and her dad nodded, making Casey's stomache sink.

"Casey I want you to know I was looking for you before I even knew you were pregnant." Dennis said to Casey, who smiled at him.

"I would really like to meet your wife." Casey said and Dennis nodded.

"On one condition. You let Derek see his daughter." Dennis said and Casey's mouth dropped and her eyes nearly popped out. Trevor choked on his soup. She was finally getting over him and now she was being told she had to go see him. "Casey he had no idea why you left. Did you know he was on the way to the hospital the day you left?" Dennis asked, and both Trevor and Casey exchanged looks.

"He was? For what?" Casey asked, suddenly concerned.

"He stopped taking his medication. He hullecinated seeing his brother and he didn't talk to you about what Kenda did because he couldn't think straight." Dennis said, confusing Casey at how filled in he was on everything in her life. Things she didn't even know.

"What do you mean what Kendra did?" Trevor asked, finally joining the converstation and Dennis laughed.

"She tricked Derek into leaving Casey agaisnt his will. Lizzie even has it on tape. She theatened Bailey's unborn life, which was something Derek wouldn't let happen. When he came home from the hospital a week later, he found out you were gone and that he would not have to worry about Kendra. Lizzie showed Nora and George the tapes and they brought it to the cops for proof of a restraining order." Dennis said, quickly explaining everything and pretty much telling Casey she had to drop everything to go back home.

"Dad, I can't just drop everything here and go home." She said, looking to Bailey's cradle.

"You don't have to." Dennis said and Casey shook her head, hoping that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and peeked into the hallway, letting George, Nora, Lizzie, Marti and Derek in. Casey and Trevor both jumped up. This was not how Casey pictured her day ending.

"Uh." Casey said, not sure how to handle a situation like this. Casey heard Bailey gurgle, so she ran to the crib, hoping to his behind her daughter. She picked her up as Nora rushed over. Casey turned to look at her mom, holding her own daughter.

"This is her?" Nora said in awe. Casey handed her to Nora, feeling more at ease. George and her sister walked over, giving Casey hugs and aweing over Bailey, who was loving the attention. Casey stepped out of the group and looked around. She noticed Trevor talking to her dad and some lady she assumed to be his new wife. Casey was about to use them as a distraction, when her eyes landed on Derek. She frozen, as did he, when there eyes made contact.

* * *

They stood still for what seemed like forever, before Nora walked up behind Casey and handed her Bailey. Casey looked at her mom, who was now smiling at her, as was everyone else.

"We're all going to get ice cream so you and Derek can talk." Nora said, before rushing everyone else out of the house, leaving the two teen parents alone. Derek looked at the door as he shut and Casey cleared her throat. If Derek was the same, she knew he wouldn't start the conversation. She walked over to him.

"Casey I-" He began but Casey put her hand up.

"My dad told me everything." Casey said and Derek began talking again.

"Why did you-" He began and Casey cut him off.

"Leave so fast? Can you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same?" Casey asked and Derek shrugged, not really able to tell Casey no.

"I missed-" He began to say and Casey just smiled.

"I missed you, too, but there will be time for that later." Casey said and Derek nodded. "Derek, I would like you to meet your daughter." Casey said, carfully handing the bouncing baby girl to Derek. Derek smiled, looking down at the giggling girl. He bounced her in his arms and laughed while she blew spit bubbles.

"What's her name?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Bailey Lillian Venturi." Casey said and Derek looked at her shocked. She just smiled and that seemed to have said it all because he smiled back.

"What do we do now?" Derek asked, questioning what they should do with their future.

"We will work it out eventually. Right now let's just enjoy this." Casey said, putting off the future for as long as she could.

"That works, but one thing first." Derek said and Casey nodded, telling him to continue. "She is not dating until she is thirty." Derek said and Casey laughed. "I am serious." Derek said, which only made Casey laugh harder.

"We will worry about that later." Casey said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"But there is so much to-" He started to say, when Casey kissed him lightly.

"Later." She said and he nodded. They both looked down at Bailey, who was clapping her hands and bouncing herself in Derek's arms.


End file.
